A Far Out Adventure
by Kayden-Nedyak
Summary: America has messed up one of England's spells again, and at first it seems like its done nothing. But when nations go missing, its up to Canada, Italy and Sealand to save the world! Can they do it or will the whole world be doomed to be destroyed by aliens? Rated T for language use and violence.
1. Not Again

**Heyo everybody!~ I decided to do it. With the weirdest group of heroes ever Canada, Italy and Sealand, we go on a journey to fight aliens and restore peace...Bring it. x3  
** **I hope you guys enjoy it!~ I'll do my best to make it good! and hopefully I get Sealand right xD  
** **Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia, though part of me wishes I did xD  
**

 **EDIT!: Sorry guys, I thought I had put what the words in German (or other) meant. So here they are.**

 **Verdammt: Damn it**

 **Komm heraus: Come out**

 **Fick:...I's kinda obvious xD It means Fuck.**

 **Dummkopf: Idiot (I think)**

 **I think that was it, if there are more I missed please let me know in the reviews, thank you!~~**

* * *

It was absolutely unforgivable! How dare he mock him like so and trash talk his scones like that!? In front of other nations nonetheless! It was unforgivable! England huffed and went to his room, storming to his wardrobe. He reached onto the top of it and retrieved a small silver key. He quickly unlocked the wardrobe and stepped inside, parting his coats, shirts and pants to the side. Behind all of his clothes was a hidden latch and that latch opened a hidden door. The latch was of course locked, he couldn't have America finding it and opening it now could he? With the same silver key, he unlocked the latch and opened the door, revealing stairs that led down to England's secret basement. England smirked and stepped inside, heading towards a nearby bookshelf in search of a certain book. He knew exactly what he was looking for. Yes...The perfect revenge for humiliating him like that. He wasn't going to really hurt him or anything, just give him a good scare.

He found the book he was looking for, now he just had to find the right spell. "Let me see here...Summoning, no...Cursing, no...Oh, what's this? ' _March of the damned: A powerful spell to summon the living dead. Only use in real emergencies, and only for powerful mages. This spell is not recommended for weaker mages as it takes a lot of magic power to be able to summon and control the dead.'_ Hmm...No, that would be too much of a hassle...Oh here's a good one." England placed the book down on a small table that had papers and other books scattered across it. "Got to clean up in here eventually..." He got his wand and stood over the book, an evil smile on his lips.

America kind of felt bad for the Brit. He was always making fun of him. Although, a lot of what he said was true, he still felt bad. America ran up the steps and strolled down the hall, towards England's room. "Iggy!~ Hey Iggy, are you in there!?" He pounded on the door and frowned. _No answer...Maybe he's out._ America decided to try once more and see if he would answer. "HEY! England! There are aliens outside and they wanna eat my guts!" He waited and still no reply. Just as he was about to give up he heard England's scream.

America wasn't sure if he was screaming in anger or he got frightened by something. He heard something slam and barged into England's room. "Yo, Iggy, what happened!?" the very annoyed and angry Englishman greeted him with a thwack upside his head. "You bloody ruined one of my spells again! I was quite busy you know! What the bloody hell was so damn important that you needed to bother me!?" America scoffed and rolled his eyes. "Your spells? You can't blame it not working on me, your spells suck just about as much as your scones do!" England growled and crossed his arms. "You bloody wanker! I don't know what you've done! You might have just bloody cursed us all for all I know! Bloody hell!" america groaned and shrugged. "Whatever dude, I think we're already cursed what with having to stare at your obnoxiously huge eyebrows!" England glared at him and America laughed. "There is nothing wrong with my eyebrows! You bloody say one more thing and I swear to all that is bloody good!" America continued laughing as he went downstairs. "Whatever dude! I just wanted you to come with me to McDonald's!" England followed, thoroughly annoyed. "Fine! But you're paying, I'm not paying for that garbage you call food again!"

America chewed his food loudly and slurped his milkshake louder. England rubbed his temples and sighed. "America, please chew quietly and stop bloody slurping like that." America had reluctantly paid for the food and they ate in the car. Well, he ate, England argued that the food was disgusting and he would have none of the greasy monstrosities. America turned to him and started saying something with his mouth full, much to England's dismay. "What? America chew with your mouth closed! That is disgusting!" America slurped his milkshake and shrugged. "Whatever dude! You really shoulda gotten something, its good! Way better than your food!" England ignored him and looked out the window. His attention was soon captured by his phone, ringing loudly and vibrating in his pocket. He pulled it out and looked to the caller I.D before answering. "Hello, England speaking."

"Ya, ya! I know it's you! Vhat the hell dd you do!? Don't tell me you messed up one of your spells again, you Dummkopf!?"  
"What!? What the bloody hell are you talking about!?"  
"There a some weird ass...things running around my house! I don't know vhere Vest is and I can't find Italy or Japan either! Something tells me, YOU had something to do vith zis!"  
"Oh bloody...I'll be right over. Can you describe these things? I think I might have an idea what happened..."  
"I don't know! They're...weird and naked! Just come over here! You had better fix zis or I'll kick your ass!"

Prussia hung up and England sighed, glaring at America who had been listening in. "What happened?" "You bloody ruined the spell and somehow summoned god knows what! We need to head to Prussia's place. He said there were some things running around that looked weird and naked." America frowned and started the car. "gross...Do we have to go?" England turned away and furrowed his brow. "Well, considering this might be YOUR fault...Yes, we should go and see if we can help." america whined and complained but drove to the Germans house anyway.

* * *

Prussia hung up and ran a hand through his hair. This was very unawesome. His brother said he would check downstairs and see if Italy had come back with Japan but it's been about 30 minutes now. He peeked out the room but didn't see anything. "Verdammt! Vhere the hell are you, Vest!?" Prussia heard something thump and froze, looking to the door. He had left it open, and silently cursed himself for it. "Er...England, is zat you?" When there was no reply, Prussia started to become worried. "Komm heraus, gott verdammt!" Prussia heard another thump, this time much closer and looked around the room for anything to defend himself with. He searched the end table and found a revolver. Thankfully, it still had some bullets in it. As he turned around, the creature came running around the corner, growling and baring its human-like teeth. Prussia shot at it, hitting it's arm and shoulder. However, bullets seemed useless on the creature as it continued running straight for Prussia.

It looked to be similar to a human child, with a humanly child sized head and body proportions. However it had much smaller, beady eyes much like a dolls, and a very wide stretched mouth. It had human teeth except more than a human would have. It was freaky as hell but Prussia didn't have time to freeze in fear. He continued firing at it, missing two or three times and tried to run towards the door. He ran towards the door, around to the creatures left and reached out for the door. The creature, however, had a different idea. It turned quickly and sunk its teeth into Prussia's leg, grabbing onto him with it's sharp nails. Prussia yelled out and fell onto his knees. "FICK!" He turned and tried to pry the creature off but to no avail. The creature got off his leg and hissed, swiping it's claw at Prussia's face. Prussia yelled out again and groaned in pain. Before long, Prussia collapsed completely and was losing consciousness. The wound on his leg was bleeding badly but was also covered in some sort of gooey stuff. Prussia blacked out a few seconds later, the hissing of the creature the last thing he heard.

* * *

 **Geh! So here it is! I hope it's not too bad xD And please, if I got any of the German words wrong, let me know and I will correct it! x) Thank you and have a good day/afternoon/night!~**

 **-Kayden out!~**


	2. Emergency

**Hey everyone!~ I'm here with the second chapter to 'A Far Out Adventure'! I hope the first wasn't too bad, again, if I happen to get the German words wrong, please correct me. ^^; Also, I have to edit the first chapter and put the meanings of the German words in the end for those who don't speak German. And I might use other languages, like Italian, French, Spanish. Same thing with those languages, please and thank you. (:  
** **You guys are deh best!~ Hehe, anyway, enjoy!~  
**

* * *

It was disgusting. It smelled like rotten food and there was gunk on the walls and the floor. America groaned disgustedly as he stepped over a small pile of goop on the floor. It was a brown-ish color, but a little bit of black could be seen in it. England bent down and poked a pen into the goop, only to get it stuck fast, no matter how he pulled and twisted the pen. "Interesting...And gross. Let's see if we can find Prussia, hm? I don't know what you did, but whatever it is probably isn't good." He stood and turned towards the kitchen door that was slightly ajar. America followed, still wrinkling his nose at every little pile of goop he saw. " _I_ didn't do anything. You were the one messing with the creepy magic stuff, this is on you, dude." "Ugh, well, if _you_ hadn't bothered me, none of this would have happened. So this is on you, _dude_." England and America searched the kitchen for anything besides the gross, sticky substance. "Whatever. I'm the hero, so in the end it doesn't matter who did it. _I'll_ be the one to save the day!" America grinned and left the kitchen, slamming the door behind him.

America stepped around the mess and headed upstairs. He'll find this weirdo naked man thing and get rid of it, thus saving the day. America chuckled as he went up the steps, shoving his hands in his pockets. _Piece of cake!_

England's POV:

England sighed and left the kitchen, ruffling his hair. "I don't understand...My spell shouldn't have done this...Though America did interrupt me...What did he say? Something about Aliens? Bloody hell..." He had started towards the other side of the living room, when he heard America's not at all girly scream.

England ran up the stairs faster than he thought he could and turned the corner in a rush to see...nothing. No America, no creature, no goop. He carefully went down the hall and looked around as he went. "A-America? Are you alright? Did you see something?" He to the first door, presumably Italy's room, and took a deep breath before opening the door. It was empty. Although, there was some goopy stuff in the room, it didn't smell too bad. "America?" he walked in and looked around cautiously. It was empty. He turned around and walked out, leaving the door open. As he went down to the next door, Germany's maybe, he heard a thump from the other side.

Before he opened the door, he listened for any more sounds. "America?" He whispered, leaning against the door slightly. There was no answer. Maybe it was America and he was just too scared to answer. I mean, he is sort of a scaredy-cat. He grabbed the knob and slowly opened the door. After opening it a little bit, it stopped as if it were blocked by something. England peeked into the room and tried to see what was blocking the door. He gasped and froze, not making a sound.

It was gross and sort of interesting. A pale skinned creature sat by the door, possibly...sniffing something? England wasn't sure what to do. If he moved the door, it might see him and then attack maybe. But if he stayed there, it might turn suddenly and see him. The creature looked like if it stood up, it would be as tall as Sealand. He couldn't see it's facial features, and for some reason he felt sort of relieved. Taking his chances, and a quiet deep breath, England slowly began closing the door. _I really hope America isn't in there..._ The creature sat up a bit and England froze. Did it hear him? The creature resumed what it had been doing, making low gurgling sounds. England closed the door, and sighed. He turned away and ran a hand through his hair. He had seen nothing like this before. He wasn't sure if he should leave it there, and go search for America or try to find some way to contain it. His thoughts were interrupted when he heard a loud gunshot in the room at the end of the hall.

* * *

America's POV:

America hopped up the steps and chuckled, shoving his hands in his pockets. When he reached the top of the steps, he slowed down and peered around the corner. He didn't see anything, or hear anything. He went around and noticed a door open. _Prussia must be in there!_ He speedwalked to the door and peeked inside. There was no one, just more of that gunky stuff. He walked inside and looked around. "Damn it...Its gross as hell in here..." He turned around and sighed. He noticed the doorknob looked kind of busted. "Prussia, where the hell are you?" He left the room and started towards the far end of the hall, not noticing the clear gunk that was dripping down from the ceiling behind him.

America opened one of the doors on the left and walked in. It looked like it was a guest room. It was mostly clean, besides some papers and furniture moved around. He searched the room, looking for anything that could maybe help them. Unbeknownst to America, the creature slinked in and hid under the bed. America stood up and groaned. "Nothing. Last room is Germany's." As he headed for the door, the creature lunged out and growled. America screeched and jumped back, swinging his fist. He managed to punch the creature in the jaw and it squealed and ran off. America immediately shut the door, and leaned his back against it. "What...the fuck...was that?" He didn't see which direction the creature ran in. He gasped and stood up straighter. "England! He's downstairs!" He whispered harshly and mentally punched himself in the face. He turned to open the door and heard a low growl behind him. He spun around and his eyes widened. _No way! I thought it left the room! There's another one!?_ He took out his gun in one swift motion and fried tow shots at it. He hit it in the chest and arm but the creature neither slowed nor even acknowledged that he even got shot. It hissed and charged at him at incredible speeds.

* * *

Regular POV:

England kicked open the door and America ran towards him, the creature right on his tail. "Shit, England RUN!" England turned and ran with America following him. "We need to get out now! I don't know what these are and I don't know what they're capable of! There's one in that room too!" He pointed as they ran by and America just yelped. They ran downstairs and into the kitchen. America shut the kitchen door and shoved the table in front of it. "Shit, what do we do!? That thing is super fast and it just completely eats up bullets! And Prussia is no where to be seen!" England pulled out his phone and clacked in a number. "I don't know but we need to make sure everyone else is safe. I'm calling Canada, then I'll Germany and tell him to issue an Emergency meeting..."  
 _Click._  
"Hello?"  
"Canada, are you all right? Where are you?"  
"E-England? I'm fine...I'm at home. Are you alright, you sound...well...Panic-stricken."  
"I'm all right, but there's an emergency meeting going underway. Get to the World Meeting hall, understand? I'll explain more when we get there."  
"I-I see...Alright. I'll be there in a few, I have to feed Kuma-"  
"Bring him as well! I'm going to call Germany, get to the Meeting Hall!"

England hung up and dialed Germany's number. America made sure the creature couldn't get in and began dialing someone as well. "I'll call France and make sure he gets the message along as well. This is fuckin crazy..."  
 _Click._  
"Bonjour!~ Zis is Francis-"  
"Dude! You need to get to the World Meeting Hall! And like now! An emergency meeting has been issued."  
"Oh? What iz goin on?"  
"I don't have time to explain, just listen and get to the Meeting Hall!"  
"O-Oui! I'll head there as fast as pozzible!"  
"Good! And tell as many others as possible! And tell them to pass the message along as well!"

America hung up and dialed someone else. England clicked a few buttons on his phone and kept glancing at the door. "I don't think they'll get through any time soon but we should hurry."  
 _Click.  
_ " _Hello, zis is Ludvig Beilschmidt, please leave a message after ze beep."  
_ "Bloody hell! Germany, I don't know where the bloody hell you are but drop what your doing and go to the Meeting Hall, i've issued an emergency meeting, don't call and ask questions just GO! I will see you there!" England hung up and sighed. America hung up with whoever he was talking to a few minutes later and looked to England. "Do you think its gone?" Just as he finished the question, there was a loud bang from the other side of the door and multiple grunting and growling sounds. "Holy shit! There's like, four of them now!" America pulled out his gun and England grabbed a nearby knife. "This won't bloody do...but we have to get to the meeting room..." America and England waited, the banging noises continuing and the kitchen door rattling. In a few short moments a hole was broken into the wall and the creatures hand burst through. America and England both readied themselves for a fight they weren't even sure they'd win.

* * *

 **Oh nooes! What's gonna happen to America and England!? Will they be able to make it out and get to the meeting hall or will the weird alien dudes eat their faces off!? Find out in the next chapter to 'AFOA'! Also, sorry for the late update! I don't like uploading a second chapter to a story if I don't know people liked the first, y'know? And my internet had gone out ;-;  
Please, leave a review and tell me what you think of this chapter! ^^ There'll be more on the way! Thank you to those who've left reviews already and I'm glad you liked it!~ Any questions you may have, you can leave in the reviews or you can PM me!~ I'll answer as soon as possible. (: See you later, boothangs!~**

 **-Kayden out!~**


	3. What Is Going On?

**Hey guys! So, I am super sorry for uploading so late, I'm gonna make it up by uploading two chapters of the story, 'A Far Out Adventure'. Not one, but two! If I can xD So, I hope you enjoy and leave a review if you have any comments, questions, or just anything really. C: Thank you guys and I hope everyone is having a great day/afternoon/evening!~  
**

* * *

Canada moved the phone from his ear and blinked. _Bring Kumajiji?_ Sure, he's brought him before but it was really odd for England to suddenly demand he bring him the way he did. It was weird that England was calling sounding so frantic. He put the phone in his pocket and headed to the kitchen where Kuma was. He was sitting at his bowl, waiting for his food. "Hey Kumajarijo, looks like you'll have to eat on the way. There's some sort of emergency meeting being issued." He went into the cabinet and took out a few cans of tuna fish. As he mixed it up the way Kuma liked it, someone knocked on the door.

Canada didn't get many visitors, so he was grateful when someone remembered to stop by once in a while, even if it was Cuba, who only really came by to yell at him due to mistaking him for America. He finished mixing up Kuma's tuna and headed for the door. "Coming." He stopped shortly before reaching the door and looked down to his leg. "Kumajaja, what is it?" Kumajiro held onto Canada's leg and growled. "What is it...?" _Does he not want me to get the door?_ He shook his head and pried Kumajiro off. _He's just hungry, that's all._ He continued towards the door and Kumajiro growled but didn't come any closer to Canada.

Canada opened the door but didn't see anyone. He noticed some claw marks in the door around the doorknob and some more towards the middle of the door. "What in the world...?" He looked around outside but didn't see anybody. "So who was knocking...?" Kumajiro growled and ran towards the living room. Canada spun around and watched him go, completely confused. "K-Kumajajiro? He knew he would get angry sometimes when he was hungry but...

He started to follow his polar bear and heard a loud crash from the living room. "Oh my...!" He ran into the living room to see some...grey-ish blur run by into the kitchen and Kumajiro lying by the couch. "K-Kuma!" He ran to Kumajiro who didn't seem to be hurt badly, just a small cut on his right paw. "Okay, we gotta get to the meeting room. I don't know what's going on...but we need to get out of here..." Canada stood up, holding Kumajiro in his arms.

Canada put Kumajiro down to slip his shoes and socks on. He was kind of scared, and felt bad. Kumajiro was trying to warn him about whatever was at the door and he didn't listen. "I'm sorry, Kumajujin." A few muffled sounds were heard from the kitchen but Canada tried to ignore them. It sounded like growling and like a cats nails dragging against a slippery floor, but in one spot. Canada stood up and scooped Kumajiro up, heading towards the front door.

He grabbed his keys from the end table by the door and opened the door. Canada jumped and yelped when something shattered in the living room. "Good god...What the hell...?" He slowly walked back and peered into the living room. His eyes widened slightly at the sight before him. A weird...Alien child thing...And it seemed to be picking at something, eating maybe. Canada took a quiet step back and quick stepped back to Kumajiro. "C'mon we're-" he heard a loud hiss and something grabbed onto his pans leg, causing him to slip forward a bit.

Canada yelped and kicked his leg, hitting the creature in the head and jumped back up, grabbing Kumajiro and running out the door. "What the hell was that!? The creature followed but didn't seemed to be running too fast. Canada put Kumajiro into the passenger seat and got in the driver seat, shutting the door and locking it. "Okay, Okay...Keys, ignition, go." He shoved the keys into the ignition and turned the car on, quickly driving out of the driveway and onto the street, in the direction of the U.N building.

Canada kept glancing behind him as he drove, worried the creature would catch up to him. He noticed not a lot of people were out. There were some people out but they looked completely...normal. Were the aliens not attacking them? He didn't see any aliens either, really. The one that was chasing him, he lost sight of. He drove on and glanced at Kumajiro from time to time. He seemed to be okay, he was busy cleaning his paw. England had better have a good explanation when he got there...

* * *

 **He had, Canada, he had better xD Otherwise...we shave his eyebrows O.O  
Lmao, I'm just kidding!~ He'd kick my ass if I did Dx  
So anyway, I hope you guys enjoyed it!~ I'll update as much as possible, and I will see you guys on the next update!~**

 **P.s  
This chapter was really short...The next one will be longer, though. (If you know what I mean ****(͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) )**

 **-Kayden out!~ x3**


	4. Another One Bites The Dust

**Hey guys, I'm back with another chapter for 'A Far Out Adventure'. The last chapter was really short, sorry about that Dx It was the shortest chapter out of all my chapters, from this story and 'H:ATT'. I tried to make this one longer for you guys, so I hope its good. Please enjoy and also thank you for leaving reviews, its really appreciated!~ ^^ *hugs to everyone and cookies*  
**

* * *

France sighed and put his phone in his pocket. "what waz zat about? Oh, I have to pass the message along..." France took the phone out and dialed Spain.

 _Click._

"Hello? Antonio Fernandez Carriedo here!~ How can I help?"

"Bonjour, Antonio, Mon Ami. Amerique called recently and told me to tell you of an emergency meeting zat is going on. He didn't explain it though..."

"America? Hm, maybe he has another one of his crazy ideas, hehe. I'm sure it's nothing!~"

"Hmm, I'm not so sure...He sounded sort of panicked."

"I see. Well I guess we should go then. I'll see you there then!~"

"Oui, he said to pass the message along. I'll call Prussia."

"Got it!~ Adios Amigo!~"

 _Click._

France put the phone in his pocket and headed out the living room. _An emergency meeting? Why now of all times?_ France jogged to the door and grabbed his shoes and socks. He quickly slipped them on and grabbed his jacket. He pulled out his phone and got the keys out of his jacket pocket.

He quickly locked the door and dialed Prussia's number. _Click. If your listening to zis message, it means you vere unable to reach the awesome me!~ Please leave a message after the beep!~_  
France frowned as he jogged down to his car. "Mon Ami, there is an emergency meeting going on right now. If you get zis message then head to ze U.N building immediately, oui?" France hung up and got in his car, then shut and locked the door. Sighing, he put his phone away and put the keys in ignition. _Zis makes no sense..._ France drove out of his driveway and down the road. He watched people walk down the sidewalk, on their phones, talking with others or just walking/running to their destination. Nothing seemed out of the ordinary where he was.

France picked up the pace a bit and drove faster, sighing again. France drove around a corner and saw something in the distance. It looked like a child but he wasn't sure. He drove on, slowing down as he got closer. The 'child' turned and screamed, running directly at him. As it got closer, he realized it was not a child, in fact it was far from it.

"MON DIEU!" He stamped his foot on the gas pedal and zoomed straight at it. The creature leaped at him, smashing into his windshield and rolling off to the side. He yelped and continued driving. Whatever it was, he wanted to stay far from it.

Unbeknownst to France, the creature had gotten up and was running full speed at his car. France picked up the pace and drove faster, glancing up t his rear view mirror. _Mon dieu, its still following me. What do I do? Running it over did nothing! I'm so close to the building, just a little further ahead. Did no one else see it? How? And how did they not hear it?_ France glanced up at his rear view mirror again, gulping and silently wishing he could make it in time.

The building was in view, he was just another five minutes of driving away. He smiled a bit and turned the last corner, sighing in relief. As he got closer to the building, he noticed some figures on the steps. _Oh no...I hope zats not what I think it is..._ He slowed down and squinted slightly at the stairs.

Upon the top of the stairs, there were three small figures. Two seemed to be idle, just standing there and facing the building. The third was pacing back and forth, growling and hissing. France sighed and got out of the car slowly. _Maybe there's a way to go around without them seeing me?_ He closed the car door, and slowly sprinted to the side of the building while dialing someone on his phone.

 _Click. Hola!~ This is Antonio Fernandez Carriedo!~ Please leave a message after the beep, and I'll get back to you as soon as I can!~_  
France hung up and shook his head a bit. "But...I just called him...before I left...Did they...? Non, non. I can't think like zat..." He put his phone in his back pocket and peeked around the corner. The two figures were still there, good. He started to turn back before he stopped. _Weren't zhere...three figures?_

His heart began to pound in his chest. What the heck was he supposed to do? One of the alien child things were gone, and Spain wasn't answering now, and what the heck was going on? "T-The window...The window is close by, if I can just-" France was interrupted by a loud shriek from further ahead of him. France jumped and turned around to see the other two running around the corner. "Non!" France ran away from the wall and around the two, in attempt to get back to his car.

One of the two aliens launched at him and tackled him from behind, causing him to fall face forward onto the ground. The last thing he heard was a loud hiss by his ear and felt the feeling of something wet dripping onto his cheek.

* * *

He was getting tired. He hadn't realized just how far Japan was from them. Italy stopped to take a few breaths and looked behind him. He didn't see anything following him. He was close to Japan's house, though it took longer than he thought. He turned forward and continued running. _I should call him. What if he's not home? Then what do I do?_ Italy pulled out his cell phone and dialed Japan.

...

...

...

...

 _Click.  
_ _"_ Herro?"

"Japan! Are you okay? Where are you right now?"

"Oh, yes. I am arright. What is the matter, Itary-san?"

"Good, I'm heading over now. I'm not sure what's going on myself...This weird alien creature thing attacked me, Prussia and Germany! I was downstairs and I saw this thing in the kitchen and at first I wasn't sure if maybe it was Tony but it wasn't and then I screamed and Germany came running to save me but then it attacked Germany and I ran out of the kitchen and I heard Prussia upstairs and I was going to help him but the creature from the kitchen was still chasing me and so i ran out and started running to your house and I think I lost it but Japaaaan I'm scared!"

"I...I didn't quite get arr of that. Is Prussia and Germany okay? Are you arright?"

"I'm fine but I don't know what happened to Germany and Prussia! I don't know if they were able to make it out! Japan, what do we do!?"

"Itary, carm down. Come to my house and we'rr discuss it. Make sure it isn't forrowing you. Everything is going to be arright, itary-san...Now, your sure it wasn't Tony-kun?"

"No! These things are really scary! They look like something out of a horror movie!"

"I see. Werr, come quickly then. We can discuss it more when you get here. Be carefur, Itary-san. If anything happens, give me a carr, and I wirr be over as quick as possibre."

"Okay! You be careful too! B-Bye..."

Italy hung up and took a deep breath. He ran forward as fast as he could, sneaking glances behind him. He was fast so he should be able to outrun it if it chases him. He did before at Germany's place. He smiled a bit as he got closer to Japan's place. He wouldn't be alone in this. He didn't have to face these creatures alone.

Italy broke out into a grin when h could see Japan's rooftop. _Not far now! Just a little further! Please be okay when I get there, Japan. Please!_ Italy turned the corner and ran down the steps, then around another corner. "There it is! Finally!" Up ahead was Japan's building. He lived on the second floor, but the elevators moved fast so he would get there in no time. He noticed people coming in and out of the building, talking, texting or just walking or running to their destination. Was what was going on, not affecting them? He ran past a group of teens and an old couple, then ran up the steps to Japan's building.

* * *

 **Now, why can't you run like that during training? xD Hehehehe~  
So, now what's gonna happen? What's gonna happen with Japan and Italy? What will happen with Canada, even though he's not in this chapter? xDD What's gonna happen PERIOD?  
Find out next time in 'A Far Out Adventure'!~ **

**See ya next time guys! I love chu and thank you for all the reviews and feedback!~ u**

 **-Kayden out!~**


	5. Scared Shitless (Warning for feels)

**Hey you guys! I know its late but here's the next installment of AFOA! I hope you guys enjoy it!~ *big hugs to everyone!* Please leave a review/feedback, it is much appreciated!~  
**

* * *

Japan's place has such nice people. When Italy reached the top of the steps, one of his neighbors held the door open for him. "Grazie!~" He politely bowed his head as he ran by. He loved Japan's place, it was friendly, quiet and he felt sort of at peace here. It was as if all the worlds problems were held back by an invisible force field.

He ran in the elevator and waited for it to get to Japan's floor. _Come on... Come on..._ Italy jumped when the elevator dinged, after landing on the third floor. He ran out the elevator and down the hall, skidding around the corner. At the end of the hall, was Japan's apartment. _I made it!_

He made sure to knock loudly so Japan would hear him. He waited and before long the locks began to click and the door opened slowly. "Itary! You made it."

Italy grinned and Japan quickly let him in. "Are you arright?" "Si. I didn't see the alien thing anywhere on my way here. Did you run into any?" Japan shook his head and took a seat with Italy on the couch. "Now, your sure it wasn't Tony-san that you saw?" "I'm sure! It was weird...It look like...sort of a giant grey baby, with tiny black beady eyes and a really wide mouth...it was super creepy and gross..." Japan nodded slowly and furrowed his brow in thought. Italy looked to him and his face went from disgust to pale, and scared. "You don't think..." Japan gave him an equally worried glance and said nothing.

After some more time to think, they decided to go see England. He would know what to do in a situation like this. Japan got his sword and Italy had his trusty white flag. "Itary, I'm afraid that will not do anything for you. You need a rear weapon..." Italy chuckled and grabbed the end of the flag. With a quick twist and pull, a hidden short sword was revealed. "Ta-da!~ Fratello made it for me! He said that it would be good to prove Germany wrong! To show him how not useless I am!~" he flashed his signature idiotic smile and sheathed his weapon.

Japan and Italy took a deep breath before stepping outside and Japan locked the door behind them. "Arright, Itary, ret's head to Engrand-san's house. He wirr know what to do. I have a feering that America-kun has something to do with this..." Italy nodded in agreement as they headed out.

* * *

Canada drove on, the building was in sight now. He glanced at Kumajiro and smiled a bit. He seemed to be asleep now. _At least he's okay...His bravery really worries me...One day he's really gonna get himself hurt badly..._ Canada sighed and ran a hand through his hair, looking around as he drove. There were a few people walking by, seemingly undisturbed by what's been going on. It was odd...Had no one heard anything? Seen anything? As he kept going forward, he noticed a car he recognized. _One of the others made it? Who? Heh, the irony in that question..._

Canada stopped the car behind the one in front of him. He slowly got out after quickly checking on Kumajiro. Taking a deep breath, he opened the car door. There was no one inside. For some reason, Canada felt relieved. What was he expecting to find? A dead body? Blood? An alien? He sighed and went back to get Kumajiro. They'd hurry up and get inside, and hopefully most of the nations made it, if not all of them. He opened the passenger door and leaned down a bit to scoop Kumajiro up.

As he lifted Kumajiro up, he immediately knew something was wrong. "Kuma?" He shook him a bit and felt his heart start to race. "K-Kuma...Say something..." He shook him a bit more and put his ear to Kumajiro's chest. "No no no no...Kuma say something please!" Tears began welling up in his eyes. He sat down on the passenger seat and quietly sobbed.

 _How could this have happened?! Why?! Why him...?_ Canada sniffled and wiped his eyes. He ran his hand over Kumajiros head and sniffled again. The tears didn't stop. They poured down his cheeks and landed on Kumajiros clean, white fur. He was always cleaning himself, he was possibly the cleanest little bear he knew...and he was dead.

Canada cried for a while. Kumajiro was always there for him even if he couldn't remember his name. He did these little things that were just...so cute, and it made him smile, even when he's had the worst day possible. They never really did anything but just knowing his little Kuma was there with him was enough...And now...Canada sobbed and hugged him tightly. This couldn't be happening. It just couldn't! He isn't dead, he's not! He's not...

Finally all cried out, Canada sniffled and hugged Kuma for a short while longer. Kumajiro started to...move? He sat up straighter and fixed his glasses a bit. "K...Kuma?" He wasn't moving. _But...I swear I felt him...move..._ Canada frowned again, his eyes started to water again. He cradled Kumajiro in his arms and quietly whispered to him, his voice breaking. "Rest in peace, Kumajiro..."

* * *

 **;_; I'm so sorry Kumajiro...  
I'm so so sorry...Forgive me Senpai's. D'x  
I...I have some idea's for...stuff...so don't worry, my fellow fans! Moar stuff coming your way! xD  
Also, you guys, sorry for uploading late, I might have said this in the intro but I didn't feel like scrolling up to check so...yea xD Anyways, I hope you enjoyed this chapter, leave a review and thank you everyone!~ ^3^ I love chu guys!~**

 **Edit!: I changed probe to prove. I noticed it before but forgot to change it Dx Sorry! It's fixed now. ^^**


	6. The Meeting To End All Meetings

**Heyo Hey!~ Welcome to the next chapter of AFOA!~ So...I had to re-write this because whilst writing this, the wire in my computer was hit. And it had a short in it so...the computer shut off. And I'm kinda mad...and tired. D'x So! Here goes attempt two...I hope you guys enjoy, please leave a review, feedback and please if there are any typos or (and this is for all chapters!) if there are any foreign words that are misspelled or the translation is wrong, then please let me know! 3 Thank you guys!~ And finally, please enjoy this chapter!**

 **P.s I am so sorry for the last chapter. Y'know...with Kuma... ;-;  
Anyways! Enjoy the story!~~  
**

* * *

Japan and Italy walked in silence. Italy looked around nervously and bit his lip. Japan raised his eyebrow a bit and watched him. Something was definitely bothering him. "Itary...Are you arright? Something on your mind?" Italy smiled and shook his head. "No, it's okay. I guess I'm just a little unnerved...I haven't seen those weird alien things since I ran from Germany's place...I just..." Japan watched Italy for a bit longer and then down to his hand. Hesitantly, he reached out and grabbed it. Italy, completely taken by surprise, turned to him and blushed a bit. "I-Its going to be fine, Itary-san. We'rr figure this out. Together." Japan blushed and smiled at him, then pulled his hand away in complete embarrassment, earning an adorable giggle from Italy.

Japan and Italy walked to Germany's house and Italy began to feel guilty and scared as to what they would find. Japan smiled and placed his hand on Italy's shoulder. "We'rr just take a quick rook and see if we can find Germany. If not we'rr reave right away." Italy looked to the house and suddenly felt sick. "It always starts with 'a quick look'..."

In the end, they went in to take a quick look. Italy stayed by the front door, and Japan decided to go check the living room. Italy looked around from his spot by the door and shouted to Japan. "H-hey, Japan, if you see the alien thing...Promise you won't do anything stupid? Like take it on by yourself and wind up biting off more than you can chew?" He heard Japan's silly chuckle and couldn't help but smile. "I won't Itary-san. Rike I said, we do this together." Italy grinned and giggled.

Japan searched the living room, the kitchen, and the basement. Nothing was found anywhere, no bodies, no blood, nothing. Japan came back to Italy and sighed. "There's nothing. I don't see anything. There's some weird...stuff in the oven but other than that...there's nothing. Maybe Germany got away after you escaped?" Italy nodded a bit and sighed. "Yea...Can we go? I just have a reeaally bad feeling in here..." Japan nodded, and almost instantly afterwards, Italy left the house.

Japan followed him outside and watched him carefully. "Itary...are you sure your arright? If you want to tark about it, then I wirr be here to risten." Italy turned to face Japan and his eyes glistened with tears.

"I just...I feel super bad...I left Germany when I should have stayed and helped and now he could be hurt somewhere or-or worse!" Italy sniffled and wiped a lone tear that managed to escape his eye. "Itary, I'm sure Germany is arright. None of this is your faurt." Italy sniffled and pouted. "But I ran away...like a coward..." "Your not a coward, Itary. You were scared. It happens to everybody." Italy wiped his tears and smiled a bit. "Even you?" "Yes. Even me, Itary." Italy smiled and sniffled. "Now, what say we continue to Engrand's house? He'rr know what to do, he arways knows what to do in situations rike these..."

* * *

Canada put Kumajiro in his car's trunk and gave him one last look before he closed it and locked it. "I'll give him a proper burial once this is all over..." He took a deep breath and made sure his car doors were locked too. He pulled out his cell phone and dialed England. _Sorry, I'm not at the phone right now, but leave a message with your name and number and I'll get right back to you._ Canada hung up and paused for a minute before dialing America. He had to hold the phone away from his ear due to how loud he was. _HEY! YOU'VE REACHED THE HEROES VOICEMAIL! I'M NOT HOME BUT MOST DEFINITELY I WILL COME BACK TO YOU BECAUSE I AM THE HERO AND HEROES SAVE PEOPLE AND STUFF! SO LEAVE A MESSAGE AND I'LL GET BACK TO YOU, DUDES AND/OR DUDETTES!_ Canada hung up and sighed.

Neither of them are answering. He's here at the U.N building so he should probably take cover inside. I mean it would make sense, right?

Canada ran up the steps and slowly opened the front door. The semi-large door creaked, and Canada took a few steps inside. He closed the door behind him gently and looked around. There was a lot of goopy stuff in one corner, kind of like a web. On a wall near the far end of the hall was more goop but it...looked sort of like it was breathing? Canada slowly walked towards it and made sure to be as quiet as possible, which wasn't hard as he is the quietest nation like...ever. Maybe America's right's right, he is a ghost...

Upon closer inspection, Canada could see someone was stuck inside the goop. "They're still alive..." Without thinking, Canada plunged his hands forward and began pulling the goop away in chunks. The goop didn't do anything to him but make his hands smell really bad and greasier than one of America's disgusting burgers.

After a bit, he was able to reach the person inside. Pulling them out was like pulling a really heavy object out of a giant bowl of jelly. "Damn it! Just. Come. Out. Already!" Canada gave one last yank and tumbled backward with the person whom was inside. Chunks of goop flew everywhere and soaked him. Canada wiped some gunk off his face and spit, the taste of spoiled milk filling his mouth.

When he finally got as much goop off the person as he could, his mouth fell open and he began wiping goop off his face as fast as he could. "Oh my god, Sealand say something. Please, say something." He pressed his ear to Sealand's chest and listened for any sound.

 ** _B-Bmp...  
B-Bmp..._**

Canada sighed in relief and moved his face away, wiping more gunk from his face. _Thank god you're okay...I can't lose anyone else today..._

* * *

 **I'm gonna end it here, because I'm super tired and I think...it's an okay place to end it right now. I hope its not too and please, if there are any typos then please let me know in the reviews! Also, if you have any feedback, I'd love to hear it! Thank you again guys and I hope everyone is having a nice day/afternoon/evening!~ *hugs and kisses* I love chu guys!~**

 **-Kayden out!~**


	7. Another Hero Rises

**Hey, you guys, I'm here with the next chapter to AFOA. I hope you guys enjoyed the other chapters and enjoy this chapter. It was really early in the morning when I started this so...Yea xD Thanks you guys for everything aaannd...Enjoy!~**

 **P.s  
Sorry again for Kumajiro xDD It was incredibly sad...Sorry...  
**

* * *

He knew it was going to happen...

He felt it...He knew it...

 _I'm so sorry...I'm so so sorry...  
_

Italy and Japan went on their way, both keeping their guard up in case one of those creatures show up again. "Arright, can you terr me about this creature again?" Italy said nothing for a minute, but finally sighed and spoke quietly.

"Well, I don't know much...Like I had said before, it's really creepy looking. I think it's pretty fast too, I'm not sure. When I first saw it, it was in...the living room...I was waiting for Germany and Prussia to finish their work. I saw it at the far end of the living room. I didn't hear it come in, but i-it was there...I freaked out and yelled for Germany, like I always do. And then he came running downstairs. He had his gun with him and he told me to get behind him. The creature was like...hissing and stuff and screeching quietly? Anyway, when the creature came at us, I immediately ran. As I was running, I could hear Germany yelling behind me, but I wasn't sure what he said and then...I think I heard Prussia yell something but...I dunno...And well, you know the rest, I ran to you and called you and stuff..."

Japan nodded and thought for a minute. "I see. And you haven't heard from either of them?" Italy pouted and his normally bright hazel eyes, instantly glazed over with sadness. "No..." Japan nodded again and gave Italy a reassuring smile. "Itary, Germany and Prussia are strong. I'm sure they are okay. Once we find Engrand then we can figure out what's going on and put a stop to it." Italy nodded and took a deep breath. "Yea."

At the speed they were going, they would be at England's house really soon. They were almost there...

"There! Up ahead, c'mon!" Italy grabbed Japan's hand and ran forward towards the house up ahead. "Ah, I-Itary, you don't have to purr me!" Nonetheless, they ran ahead, finally stopping to catch a breather at England's door. "We made it! Let's hurry and go find him!" The front door was slightly ajar, however neither really paid attention, and pushed forward.

 _I should've paid more attention..._

Inside, some furniture was over turned and roughed up, but no sign of anybody. "England! England, you here!?" Italy looked around and slowly walked further into the house. "I have a bad feering..." Japan headed towards the stairs slowly, calling out as he did. "Engrand! America! Is anybody here?" Japan started heading up the stairs slowly. "Wait, Japan, I'm coming with you!" Italy ran to Japan, stepping up close behind him.

They went up the stairs slowly, staying alert in case something decided to jump out at them. Japan and Italy peered around the corner, and upon seeing nothing, they continued forward. "There's more gunk over there...guh, it stinks!" Italy pinched his nose and slowly walked towards the door next to it. It was opened about a quarter way but seemed to have been stuck on something. England's room door was locked and the bathroom door was unreachable due to a pile of goopy gunk in front of the door.

The two nations went back downstairs, the only places left were the kitchen and the backyard. "I guess we shourd check the kitchen first...?" Italy nodded in agreement and they headed for the kitchen.

 _I couldn't believe my eyes...I felt sick to my stomach..._

Inside the kitchen, there were two giant globs of goop. One was by the sink, and the other was by the other side of the kitchen. Both looked like there were figures inside, and they looked oddly familiar...

Italy slowly stepped forward, towards the one by the sink, and held his hand out. "Itary, wait-!" Italy touched the goop and hissed in pain. "Ehk! Hot, hot, shit...!" He shook his hand and frowned. Japan rushed to his side and checked his hand, "Are you arright!?" Italy looked back at the goop and his eyes widened. "J-Japan...They...Those are...Japan...W-We have to...to..." Japan watched him and tried his best to calm him down. There was a loud thumping noise from upstairs and both Italy and Japan jumped.

Neither really had a time to react. Loud screeching noise filled the room and the two were forced to cover their ears. Two aliens came scurrying downstairs and hissing. Japan drew his sword and Italy backed away behind him. "W-Where did they come from!? There was no where upstairs they could have possibly come from!" The aliens came rushing at them at full speed and Japan readied to attack.

Italy kept telling Japan they needed to leave but there was no way they could've gotten past the aliens. Japan struck the first alien in the chest, and it fell back, hissing loudly. The wound healed fast, and the alien came at them a second time.

"What are we supposed to do!? It healed itself!" Japan scowled and frowned. "Itary, go for the window! I'rr distract them, and when I terr you to go, make a run for it!" "No! no, Japan that's a TERRIBLE idea! You can't take them by yourself, and you promised!" "Itary, we don't rearry have time for this! Go for the window! Carr the rest of the nations and terr them to get to the meeting room!" Italy shook his head and sniffled. Japan stood in front of Italy and kept the aliens at bay.

"Itary, get out! I wirr protect you but I won't be abre to hord them back much ronger! You need to get out and warn the others, okay? go!" Japan gave another swing to the aliens and this time, hit it across its shoulder. Italy sniffled and finally ran to the window. He had some trouble pulling it open, but finally managed to get it open. As he was leaving through the window, he turned one last time facing towards Japan. A third alien ran towards Japan, hissing and screeching at him. Italy's eyes widened and he yelled at the top of his lungs. "JAPAN, LOOK OUT!"

The alien caught Japan's arm and he toppled to the floor. The other two aliens screeched and they surrounded him. The third alien turned towards the window and hissed at Italy. Italy panicked and rushed through the window. He toppled out and quickly rose to his feet. He grabbed the window and pulled it down as much as he could. The alien screeched again and spewed the goopy liquid seen around the house, onto the window.

 _I shouldn't have left him...I did it again...I ran away...And now he's...  
_

* * *

He was still passed out. He was able to get most of the gunk off of him, and his breathing was normal. Canada sat against the wall and sighed. _How did this all happen? How did these...things get here?_ Canada ran a hand through his hair and groaned, gunky gross stuff was in his hair. _I'll have to wash it out thoroughly when I get back home..._

 _I felt sort of...like I was drowning...I couldn't breathe. I couldn't move...And then...I felt a sort of force...pulling me...I felt a weird cool air hit me...Before then it was hot...very hot. Even after I was freed from the heat, I couldn't open my eyes. It was weird...I could move, or at least I think I could. It felt like I was moving but I couldn't tell..._

Canada looked up and crawled over to Sealand. His hand looked like it twitched. "Sealand? Are you awake now? Please say something..." Sealand groaned and slightly turned, his eyes fluttered open for a second before falling shut. "Sealand! Sealand, hey, open your eyes. Come on, wake up please!" Canada placed his hand on Sealand's shoulder and gently shook him, while softly whispering to him. Sealand groaned and his eyes fluttered open again, this time they stayed open. "W-Who...are you?"

Canada sighed and smiled slightly and sat back. "I'm Canada...America's brother..." Sealand sat up and put a hand to his head. "Right...Guh! I stink! What the hell is all over me? What happened?" Canada shrugged and starting helping him wipe as much gunk off as they could.

"I...I don't know. Theses things...they just attacked and...I can't reach America or England...They aren't answering their phones and England said to come here for an emergency meeting but...your the only other person I've seen. I think France's car is out front but I didn't see him anywhere." Sealand sighed. "Great...so the idiot's alien is gone buck crazy, huh?" Canada shook his head. "No, it's not Tony...It's something else..."

Sealand sat next to him and crossed his arms. "What do you mean by 'something else?' Why don't you just kill it? We got enough guns and stuff..." "I don't think it's that easy to kill...I think we can maybe...weaken it, but kill it? I don't know..." Sealand sighed dramatically and frowned. "I bet you let me at 'em and I'll blast these suckers away, desu yo!" Canada chuckled. "no, you probably couldn't...I have a bad feeling even England couldn't." Sealand sat forward and scowled. "That's because he's a jerk! Let me at those suckers and I'll kick it's as-" "Language." Canada cut in.

They sat and talked a few minutes more, about what to do, where to go and if they should wait or not. "So, if i remember correctly, you had a bear. Where is he? Aren't you always with him?" Canada opened his mouth to say something but couldn't find the words. Thinking back, and remembering Kuma's 'sleeping face'...It made him tear up slightly again. "He...We got attacked...in my house and he got scratched, I guess...and on the drive here he just kind of...fell asleep." Canada sniffled and tried to hold back the tears that threatened to spill.

Sealand didn't say anything for a moment. He placed his hand on Canada's shoulder and murmured softly. "I'm so sorry...Maybe when this is all over, we can wake him up or...or like heal him or something...I could ask the jerk, er, England...to heal him when we get out of this mess." Canada smiled a bit and shrugged. "Y-Yea...let's just...get out of here alive..." Sealand nodded. "Yea! Let's promise to protect each other, desu yo!" Canada nodded and they pinky promised each other.

* * *

 **Alright! So more sad stuff yet not so sad...and stuff. lel. I'm gonna end this chapter here, and I am...SO SO SORRY if Sealand is really OOC xD I am really not good at doin him (I mean that in a totally non weird way xD)  
Anyways, I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter, and please leave a review with any feedback you may have, advice, comments, anything!~ I really appreciate it, thank you so much chu guys!~ I love chu!~ ^^**

 **-Kayden out!~**


	8. Casualties

**Hey hey! How is everyone? I hope your all doing good!~ *huggles to everyone!* You guessed it! I'm here with another chapter of AFOA! In the last chapter, Italy was with Japan but they got attacked by aliens! Japan held them off and Italy was to escaped. He got out, but Japan...Not so much! Back in the U.N building, Canada rescues Sealand and they have a small chat. What happens now? Find out in this chapter! :D I hope you guys enjoy it!~  
**

* * *

Italy sat still and sobbed quietly. It only lasted a few minutes but just hearing Japan-of all people-scream out in pain...It was terrifying. When it finally ended, it was quiet. Real quiet. Italy slowly stood up and sniffled, wiping his eyes. He slowly walked to the window, and reached his hand out. Something slammed against the window and Italy jumped back in surprise. They were definitely still in there. Italy, hesitantly at first, turned and stepped away from the window. He went quietly in case the aliens decided to come barging through the window.

Italy wasn't quite sure what to do. Where should he go? An idea immediately came to him and he pulled out his phone. He dialed in the number and put the phone to his ear. _Please...Please answer...Plea-_

"What?"

"FRATELLO! Fratello, where are you right now!?"

"What? I'm heading to Spain's! I went to the grocery store...What the hell do you want, idiot?"

"I-I...Call Spain before you go to his house...I...He might have..." Italy sputtered and tried to figure out what to say without sounding crazy.

"Veneziano, just spit it out...What is it?" Romano spoke in a softer voice this time.

"Well...Please don't yell at me, but well, something happened and now there are aliens running around and you can't kill them because they heal super quickly and-"

"Stop it, stop it, what the hell is this!? Did you have another stupid dream again?! Why don't you just tell your stupid potato bastard boyfriend?!"

"Because he's gone!" Italy sobbed and collapsed onto his bottom. He brought his free hand up to wipe at his tears.

"W-What do you mean gone? Ita-"

"JUST LISTEN TO ME! H-He's gone! They came outta n-no where! And he was protecting me, and I ran away like I-I always do...And now...J-Japan, he...he was protecting me and...and I..." Italy started sobbing uncontrollably. He couldn't fully make out what Romano had said. He was scared, and felt guilty. He wasn't thinking straight, he couldn't think straight.

"Italy, Italy, calm down. Where are you? I'll go to you, alright? Stay where you are and I'll find you."

"NO! They're still here...I left through the window in England's house but...They might still be in the front and they could get you, and I can't lose you, not you, please..."

"Italy...I'm gonna come and get you okay? Come to Spain's..." Romano spoke in a quiet, calm and soothing voice. He was beginning to get really worried for his younger brother.

"C-Call him...Call him first...Make sure he's there...Please?"

"A-Alright. I'll call you back and tell you what he said, okay?"

"P-Promise...you'll come back? You...won't leave me alone?"

Romano froze and a sudden sadness rushed over him. "Si. I promise, Veneziano. I promise..."

Italy sniffled and listened as Romano hung up. He slowly stood up and began walking away from the window. He looked back and then turned and began jogging away. The closest house's to England's are America's, Japan's and the Canada's. Spain's would be a little way's past Germany's but that would take about an hour to get to from here. He had better start running then...

* * *

Canada and Sealand searched most of the U.N building, but found nothing. There was a lot of goop blocking the door to the meeting room. The bathroom was empty, the break room was empty but furniture was upturned, and tossed around the room. The only other rooms were two more bathrooms which were empty, and kitchen which was empty and smelled like burnt toast.

The two of them, tired and goopy, sat down in the break room and sighed. "Now what? Do we just wait for others to arrive? And I stink! I need a bath, desu yo!" Canada groaned and sat back against a table that was turned onto it's side."Yea, I just wanna go home and sleep..."

Sealand stood up and began walking away. "Wait, where are you going?" He scowled and crossed his arms. "The bathroom, you jerk! We can use the bowls from the kitchen to wash the goop off and wash our clothes." "If there's soap..." Canada stood up and stretched.

There was indeed soap and they were able to wash their clothes and themselves. They both used cloth from the tables to wrap around their waists, and waited for their clothes to dry. "Oh, I feel SO much better, eh!~" Canada sighed and laid back, a big smile on his face. Sealand grinned and crossed his arms. "I told you so! Now, once our clothes dry, we go out and look for the other nations!" Canada nodded and sat up. "Right!"

It took a while for their clothes to dry. But all they had to dry them was the oven in the kitchen and it was a small oven. They dried their underwear first and then their shirts. The pants were the heaviest so they would take longer to dry. After everything was finally done drying, Canada suggested they look around for something to protect themselves with.

"There's nothing here...I guess we have no choice but to rely on me, desu yo! I'll kick back to where they came from, desu yo!" Canada chuckled and crossed his arms. "Actually, I've been thinking about these aliens...When I first encountered them, they were pretty fast. The one that was in my house caught my leg and I kicked it in the head and it was like...It was slower and seemed like it was thrown off guard..." Sealand nodded and sat on a chair. "I see so are you saying their weakness is their head?" "Yea, I guess so...It's the only thing I can think of."

So it was decided then. Canada and Sealand looked for items that maybe wouldn't kill it but with a good hit to the head, it would definitely slow it down. "Okay, I found a...chunk of wood...I mean, we could use it I guess..." Sealand shrugged and crossed his arms. "Wait a minute! We could use that to get the goop off the door! Maybe there are some guns in the meeting room?" Canada peered down the hall to the door and then looked back at the wooden piece. "I guess it's worth a try."

It took some time, but the the goop eventually was removed enough so that they could open the door. They found a first aid kit, and three guns although two of them were empty. Canada took the loaded gun and told Sealand to hold onto the wooden chunk.

"Why do I have to have this?! I can handle the gun, desu yo!" Canada put the gun away and shook his head. "I think I'll just hold onto it for now. Alright, where should we go now? England and America haven't gotten here so I kind of fear the worst..." "Who lives closest? Maybe we can just head to them and see if maybe they can help us?" Canada shrugged. "I don't know. I guess we could, we better go now though, I don't think we'll be safe if we stay here. Eventually they'll find us."

Sealand frowned and crossed his arms. "Fine, let's go. I don't want to stay in this nasty place any longer..."

* * *

Italy sniffled and continued running to Spain's. He knew Romano. Romano would call, and if he didn't answer then he would go to Spain's. He knew it. He had to get there to stop him.

Italy had to stop to catch his breath. He wasted energy crying his eyes out. He sighed and as he was about to start running again, his phone went off, causing him to jump.

"UWAAH! Ohh mio dio...Che mi ha spaventato!" Italy pulled out his phone, and a huge rush of relief came over him when he saw it was Romano.

"Oh Romano, thank go-"

"He didn't answer...Italy what is going on? Please, tell me. And where the hell are you? I don't want you out of my sight."

"I...I'm on my way to Spain's. To meet up with you...I...Well, I told you what happened. T-These weird creatures just came out of nowhere and..."

"Right, right. I'll wait for you here. I'll be outside his house, okay? How far away are you?"

"Not far at all! I should be there in about fifteen minutes! Romano, one last thing. Keep your eyes open. I don't think anyone else can see them..."

"What? What the hell does that mean? Hurry and get here. My battery's gonna die soon."

"Okay! I'll see you soon!"

Italy hung up and ran as fast as he could. He suddenly had more energy than he did before. He was so close...  
 _They wouldn't attack in broad daylight would they? So if Romano stays outside, he should be safe..._

He arrived in exactly, seventeen minutes. Romano was no where to be seen. "R-Romano?" Italy peered through the buildings first floor windows. Spain had recently moved into the first floor, but a lot of his stuff was already unpacked. The windows were the living room and a hall. It was a small apartment, or so Italy had heard.

As Italy reached for the door slowly, a hand grabbed his shoulder from behind and gently pulled him. "OHH!" Italy jumped and punched at whomever or whatever was behind him. "Woah, relax! It's me, shit..." Italy sighed and apologized in a small voice. "Whatever. Are we gonna check on Spain or do we just let whatever the hell is runnin around get him?" Italy turned back to the building and shrugged slightly. "Well...I don't know. I think they might have already gotten him..." "Look, I'm not fucking waiting anymore. I want to check on him, and you will come with me. I don't want you out of my sight."

Italy and Romano went inside and began looking around. It was indeed a small apartment. They weren't inside for any longer than ten minutes. "Fuckin hell, where are you Antonio!" Romano slammed the door behind them and gritted his teeth. "H-Hey Romano...I..." Romano turned towards Italy and raised an eyebrow. "What? Say something." Italy turned towards the building and bit his lip. _This feeling..._

Romano grabbed Italy's arm and pulled his arm. "What? Fuckin speak dammit!" Italy turned and started pulling Romano away from the building. "We have to go. I have a-a really bad feeling that things are gonna take a turn for the worst. We need to go. Now." Romano groaned but followed him anyway.

They half jogged in a random direction. Romano watched Italy closely, his worry for his brother growing. Just what happened? "Oi. You wanna explain to me what the hell that was?" Italy stopped and turned towards his brother, stepping close.

"I can't explain it but I just...I got this weird feeling, and I felt we needed to get out of there or..." Romano placed his hands on the sides of Italy's head. "Hey, relax. We're countries, they can't kill us. Plus, we're strong, sexy ass Italians. We can kick their asses any day, ya hear?" Italy chuckled and nodded. Romano smiled and patted his cheek. "Now, let's go look for someone else to help." Italy nodded and they continued on.

They decided to go to the U.N building. If there were any countries that weren't hurt, they would probably be there. "Alright, once we get there, I don't fucking care what anyone says, you stay with me. Understand?" Italy nodded and walked close to his brother. Part of him wanted him to grab Romano's hand but another part of him said that he would probably slap him. So he didn't, and instead he shoved his hands into his pockets.

While Italy was lost in his thoughts, Romano started heading off to the other side of the street. "Oh! Hey, wait where ya goin?" Italy quickly followed. "We can..borrow this car." He pulled something out of his pocket and started to get the car door open. "But, we can't just take it..." Romano got the car door open and grabbed Italy's arm. "Get in the passenger seat. We'll be fine." Italy climbed in and scooted to the passenger seat. Romano got in the driver's seat and buckled up.

Italy sighed and glanced at Romano. He seemed calm...Yet kind of pissed. Basically, he seemed normal...  
"Alright, buckle up. We're gonna get to the damn U.N building real fast." Italy turned to reach for his buckle and screamed, jumping a mile high. Staring back at him were two black, beady eyes with a gross, dripping toothy snarl.

Romano jumped out of his skin when he heard Italy screech. He immediately started undoing his seatbelt and tried to get out at the same time. The creature hissed and reached its arm out at Italy, swiping at his face. "Guuh! Get the hell away from me!" Italy kicked it and it flew backwards, growling at him. Romano got out of the car and grabbed Italy's arm. "Let's go!" Romano pulled Italy and Italy yelled out. "AH-HAA! Get the FUCK off me!" Italy kicked his leg in attempt to get the alien's...hands off of him? Whatever it was, it needed to be off.

Romano pulled out a knife from his boot and slashed at the thing on Italy's leg. It finally let him go and they both fell back. Romano pulled Italy to his feet and they ran in the opposite direction. Romano pulled Italy in front of him and glanced behind him. "FUCKIN SHIT! WHAT THE FUCK IS THAT!?" Italy opened his mouth to say something but was suddenly shoved forward and Romano let out a cry of pain.

Italy turned around to see the aliens claws stuck fast in Romano's leg. It screeched and bared its teeth, scrambling over Romano and hunching over his back. Italy got up and kicked it in the head, knocking it back off of Romano. He reached down and started to lift Romano up. The creature scrambled to his feet and growled at Italy, slightly spitting and getting ready to pounce. Italy turned and went as fast as he could, carrying Romano with his arm around Italy's shoulders. It was getting closer...

Italy ran across the street and glanced back. The creature was gone. Italy placed Romano down on his back and brushed some hair out of his face. "Romano! Romano, say something! Romano..." Romano groaned and whimpered. "It...hurts...Nng...It...It fucking hurts..." Italy went to his leg and pulled off his jacket. He gently wrapped his jacket around Romano's leg.

"FUCK! Ow! Shit..." Italy crawled back and grabbed Romano's hand. "I'm sorry, Fratello...I can't do anything else...I can get someone to call the ambulance-" "No...No...I can't...Just...Find out...what...the hell is goin on...I think it fucking poisoned me..." Italy teared up and shook his head. "No, come on, its gonna be okay. Things can wait until I get you help." Romano gripped his brother's hand and shook his head. "Forget it, just forget it...Find England or...somethin..." Romano started to black out, and his hand slowly slid off Italy's wrist. "No! No, Romano stay awake! Please..."

Romano had fallen unconscious. The alien was no where in sight but that wasn't really relevant right now. All that matters is getting Romano some help. He lifted Romano up onto his back and sobbed quietly. He started walking in the direction he hoped was a close hospital.

* * *

Canada and Sealand ran on, no specific destination in sight. "Maybe we should head to England's...Find out exactly-" "It's them! The twin jerks!" Canada looked forward to see Italy carrying Romano on his back and sobbing.

Italy fell to his knees and Romano slid off his back and onto the sidewalk next to him. Canada fell to his knees beside Italy and placed his arm on Italy's shoulder. "Italy, what happened? Are you okay?" Italy sobbed and buried his face in his hands. "He won't wake up! He won't say anything either! It's all my fault!" Sealand and Canada shot each other a look. "What do you mean? Calm down, Italy, please." The Italian didn't and only sobbed harder.

They did their best to calm him down. Canada helped him up and took Romano on his back. "Come on, the only safe place we know right now is the U.N building. We should go back, and talk things out. We need to figure out what to do next..." Italy sniffled and nodded slowly.

Sealand crossed his arms and walked on Italy's left side. "So, what the hell happened? Is he alright?" Italy sniffled again and started to tear up again. "Hey, let him be. Just...Give him some time okay? We'll ask questions later." Sealand nodded and they walked on. Canada slowed down a bit to re-adjust Romano on his back.

They weren't far now, just a little bit further...

* * *

 **Right! I'm gonna stop it here! I am SO SO SO sorry for the late update. *^* I was trying to write it but whenever I started writing it, I felt like i wasn't focused enough...So, I was feeling focused and...hot xD So here is the next chapter. And I think I'm going to try and upload another chapter today. I wonder what will happen now? They've all reached each other, and Italy is a mess...Yea xD Well, I hope you enjoyed this chapter and if there are any mistakes or anything, let me know! Also, let me know how you liked it or what you didn't like in the reviews!~ Your views/reviews are much appreciated!~ ^^**

 **Translations:  
Oh mio dio - Oh my god**

 **Che mi ha spaventato - That scared me**


	9. The Next Steps

**Heyo!~ ^^ Here is the next installment of AFOA! I hope its good, and you guys like it. :) I'm not gonna keep you guys any longer, I know some people are probably really eager to see what happens next u SO! Without further ado, please enjoy this chapter.  
**

* * *

They arrived at the U.N building, but had to stop because Canada's back was startin to ache. "Alright. We can rest for a minute and then head in. Everyone keep your eyes and ears open." Sealand nodded and Italy helped Canada put Romano in Canada's car. They put him in the backseat and laid him down. He seemed to be...sleeping...

They all stayed by the car with Romano in silence. "Are you okay now, Italy?" Italy took a deep breath and nodded. "Yea. I'm sorry, I just...I think Romano got poisoned by the...the _thing_." Canada nodded slowly and crossed his arms thoughtfully. "You guys got attacked? And it...poisoned him?" "Yea, it like...clawed up his leg...I think there was venom in its weirdo alien hand or whatever..." Canada looked up. "Wait, that means-Is he still alive? Was he still breathing?" Italy looked at him and shrugged. "I don't think so. I was kind of panicked...I wasn't really..." Canada nodded and placed his hand on his shoulder. "Let's check. I think we missed a very important detail..."

Italy and Canada checked on Romano. He was breathing but it was very weak. His heartbeat was incredibly slow as well. "You can barely tell he's breathing...We gotta get him to a hospital or something." Canada got out of the car and opened the trunk where Kuma was. He lifted him out and listened carefully for his breathing.

...

...

...

"He is! He's alive! Oh! dieu merci!" Canada hugged Kuma tight and sank to his knees. Italy smiled a bit and came up to him. Canada stood up and put him with Romano in the back of the car. "We have to find a way to cure them, and get rid of these alien things." "Yea. Nobody messes with my brother and thinks they can get away with it. Ho intenzione di cazzo ucciderli..." Canada raised an eyebrow. "I don't know what you said but okay." Sealand stamped his foot and crossed his arms. "What am I, chopped liver?!"

Canada and the others got into his car and drove off. They weren't sure where exactly they were headed, but they couldn't really stay there. "England would know how to fix this. But I haven't heard from him." Italy groaned. "They...England and America...They're not...exactly...They're in giant globs of goop and probably in the same boat as Romano...Me and Japan found them like that before we got attacked." Canada sighed and ran a hand through his curly hair.

They drove up to England's house nonetheless and Canada shut off the car. "Didn't you hear? They're in alien comas!" Sealand shouted from the back. He sat beside Romano and Kuma was curled up in Romano's lap. They were strapped in so they wouldn't fall over or anything.

"I heard. But maybe England has a book on some type of magically thing, I don't know." Sealand huffed. "THAT'S your grand plan? And what if he doesn't? Then what?" Canada turned around in his seat and frowned. "You got a better idea?" Sealand didn't say anything. "I didn't think so. Before we go, we all need to share what we know of these things. We've all ran into at least one, so if you remember anything that might be of use, say it."

Italy spoke up first. "Well, we know the creature is kind of fast. And it's incredibly loud, so if any other creatures are around then they can probably screech and call others around it. Uhm...Sealand...I actually have a question. Why aren't you in a coma like Romano and Kuma are?"

Canada turned so he was facing Sealand more. "That is a very good question." Sealand frowned. "I don't know! I don't remember anything. I remember going into the meeting room because I was planning on crashing your sad little get together. I went into the meeting room and I hid under the table. When I heard someone coming, I started getting out from under the table and after that...It's a blur."

Italy thought for a minute and sighed. "I have a theory but...Maybe because your a child still-" "I'm a nation! Don't you call me a kid!" Canada frowned. "As you were saying, Italy?" "Right, well, they see him as a child so maybe they won't harm him but instead seal him away so that he won't be a problem later." Canada shrugged. "It's a possibility. Alright, is there anything we know and should share?"

Italy shook his head. Then Canada spoke up again. "Alright, well I have multiple theories. First, I think it's weakest spot is it's head. I noticed after I hit it in it's head that it seemed sluggish, and moved slower. Second, it's immune to bullets and you said when Japan hit it with his sword, it healed pretty fast. So, the head is our target if we happen to run into any more creatures. I think that's it. Oh, don't get hit with their teeth or claws because of the venom." Italy nodded. "We need to head back to Germany's place. I have some stuff that might be able to help us." Canada turned in his seat and nodded. "To Germany's house we go."

The drive was silent. Italy kept looking into the rear view mirror and checking on the nations (and polar bear) in the back. Sealand sighed and looked out the window. "How you doin back there, Sealand?" "I'm alright, but I'm bored. Are we almost there?" Italy smiled and nodded. "Yep! It's just up ahead, turn here." Canada did as he was told and sure enough, there was Germany's house.

"Alright, Italy. Were there any aliens that we should know about?" "Um, I think there was a few..." Sealand shot up and leaned forward. "A few? Like how many?" "Uh...There was one that was following me but then I lost it. But I think there might have been another one..."

Canada nodded and pulled out his gun. "I have five bullets. If we're right and their heads are their weak spots then if I shoot them in their head, they should die." Italy nodded. "But what do me and Sealand do? We need something to protect ourselves." "Yea! All I have this wooden chunk, what do I even need it for?" Canada hummed in thought and tapped his chin. "I have...an idea."

Canada searched his car for anything but wasn't able to find anything. "I think...there was a knife somewhere...I hope Al didn't take it..." Sealand looked under the cushion under him and pulled out what looked like a knife. "Is this it?" "Yes! That's it. You can use that, do you know how to-" "Who do you think I am!? I can use a simple knife, desu yo!" Canada and Italy just looked at each other.

"Now, Italy, I don't have anything for you to use. Sorry." Italy frowned. "I had my flag when I was with Romano but I left it behind...If I can get back to the car then-" "Not alone. We don't go anywhere alone." Italy shook his head. "Of course not. If we can get back to the car then I can get to the flag and-" "What's so important about the flag? Isn't it just a flag?" Italy shook his head and smiled brightly. "Nope!~ My brother made it so that it's a hidden blade." Canada sighed. "But now we have to go back and get it. You should have told us sooner." "I forgot, sorry..."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ **Time skip!** ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

They arrived back at Germany's house. Getting the flag was easy. It was still in the car, so they just got it and went back into Canada's car. Now they're back and they all have a weapon. "Okay, stay together. We'll try to avoid them if we can, but if not, we each have a weapon so we can protect ourselves. If you need to attack one for self defense or anything, aim for the head. I...think that's it. Also, keep your voices down, I don't want them to happen to hear us and then come after us." The other two nations nodded and they headed out.

The door was open, and a sort of pungent smell came from inside. "Ugh...It stinks in here..." Italy stepped forward and looked around. Canada walked forward and pushed open the slightly ajar living room door. "Yea...I don't see Germany...Or even Prussia." Sealand opened an end table near the door and started rummaging through the stuff in them. "What's this? ' _schöne italienische Frauen'._ Did I say that right? Wait, this is-" Italy's face went bright red ad he just closed the drawer. "Uhm, yea good job. But let's move on, Si?"

The three nations checked the living room for anything that could be of use. "Nothing...The only other places are the rooms upstairs and the bathrooms." Italy kicked some goop off his shoe and groaned. "Yea, in my room I have some of Germany's bullet proof vests and stuff." Italy began heading upstairs and the others followed suit. The stairs were covered in goop and some parts of the goop looked to be...bubbling.

Italy's room was a mess. There was goopy stuff everywhere, the bed was torn in some places and the dresser drawers were thrown about the room. "Goodness...It's a mess in here." Sealand groaned and stepped into the room a bit. "Where's the bullet proof vests and stuff? I hope the aliens didn't get to it before us." Italy jogged to the closet and pulled it open. He knelt down and pulled off a necklace. Canada and Sealand walked over and watched, quite curious about what he was doing. "I put them in here in case we would need some for some reason. Germany has no idea!~"

Italy opened a trapdoor in the bottom of the closet with a key on the necklace he took off earlier. Inside was a steel box. "Here we are!~" He opened the steel box and pulled out five bullet proof vests. "We only need three so...I'll leave the other two in here." Italy stood up and handed one to Canada and one to Sealand. "This should fit...here let me help." Canada put his on while Italy helped Sealand put one on.

Once they all had their vests on, they searched for anything else that might have been of use. "Alright, I think we're done here. We should find something to protect our arms if we can. We also need to get to England's place. He might have something on these creatures." "Agreed! The jerk has a lot of weird stuff, I'm sure he might have stuff on aliens. I mean, he's got FAIRIES!" Canada and Italy chuckled.

They left Germany's house after completely searching it. Their next destination was England's house. They should get their just as it was getting dark. Again, the ride was quite silent. To lighten the mood, Italy decided to turn the radio on.

 _'Cause, baby, now we got bad blood_

 _You know it used to be mad love_

 _So take a look what you've done_

 _'Cause, baby, now we got bad blood_

 _Hey_

 _Now we got problems_

 _And I don't think we can solve them_

 _You made a really deep cut_

 _And, baby, now we got bad blood_

 _Hey_

 _Did you have to do this? I was thinking you could be trusted_

 _Did you have to ruin what was shiny? Now it's all rusted_

 _Did you have to hit me, where I'm weak? Baby I can't breathe_

 _And rub it in so deep, salt in the wound like you're laughing right at me_

Italy looked up a bit and looked into the rear view mirror. Sealand was holding Kumajiro and playing with his fur, humming along to the song. Italy smiled and started singing quietly.

 _Oh, it's so sad to think about the good times, you an I_

Sealand looked up and smiled, singing along with Italy a little louder.

 _'Cause baby now we got bad blood_

 _You know it used to be mad love_

 _So take a look what you've done_

 _'cause, baby, now we got bad blood_

 _Hey_

Now they were all singing and smiling.

 _Now we got problems!_

 _And I don't think we can solve them!_

 _You made a really deep cut_

 _And, baby, now we got bad blood!_

The three of them laughed and continued singing the rest of the way to England's house.

When they arrived, they all clambered out and stretched. "Alright...It's getting late. We'll take a quick look around and then get some sleep. We all need it, and deserve it." The others agreed and they went inside. It also stunk, and there was goop everywhere. "Oh! The kitchen! America and England were stuck in a bunch of goop! We can get them out and put them with Romano and Kumajiro." Canada nodded and followed Italy to the Kitchen. Sealand snuck back to the dresser and went back to the magazine he found earlier.

Italy opened the door and ran in. The two giant goops were there, and there were indeed people in them. "Oh my gosh...They're here...I...We...We need to get them out. Italy help me here." Italy and Canada used their hands and began digging America out. Eventually they were able to get him out and placed him to the side, leaning against the sink. Next, they dug out England, which took some more time.

Once both nations were out, Italy and Canada sat down and took a breath. "That took longer than I thought it would..." Canada groaned and stood back up. He bent down and hoisted America up onto his shoulder. "Geez...America you weigh a ton...Get England, we'll bring them to the car." Italy did as he was told and they both left the kitchen.

Sealand chuckled and looked over the magazine. " _Diese italienishen_ _Schönheiten sind verpflichtet, Ihnen die ganze Nacht wach zu halten._ Whatever that means..." He jumped when he heard the door opening, and hid the magazine behind his back. "O-Oh...Hey you guys are back. You got them? So we ca go now?" Canada nodded and adjusted America on his shoulder. "Yea. Come on. I can probably find somewhere for us to rest, the car isn't big enough for all of us to sleep comfortably."

They put America and England in the back with Kuma and Romano. They could sleep in the car but Sealand would have to sleep in someones lap or in the back, by all the other nations feet. "Ugh...I'll sleep by their feet, I guess." He clambered in and laid down, attempting to get comfortable. Canada and Italy got in the front and all the doors were locked. "I think we should be fine...Goodnight I guess, everyone."

* * *

 **Hmm...Will you be fine, Canada? Will you really? Or maybe, there are evil thingamajigs waiting...in the dark of the night to come and nips your jigglers! 0u0  
**

 **Anyway, there's the next chapter for you guys! I hope it was good and if anything is spelled wrong or translated wrong, please let me know. Also, tell me what you thought of this chapter in the reviews!~ ^^**

 **Thank you so much!~**

 **OH! OH OH OH! I re-read the chapter and I know it says 'probe Germany wrong' xDD I will go back and change that, I am so sorry. I hadn't noticed when I went over the chapters before. x0x Well, see ya in the next installment!~**

 **Translations:**

 **schöne italienische Frauen: Beautiful Italian Women**

 **Schönheiten sind verpflichtet Ihnen die ganze Nacht wach zu halten: Uhm...I believe it's 'these Italian beauties are bound to keep you up all night' xD Correct me if I am wrong please!~**

 **Kayden out!~ (^^)V**


	10. Uh Oh

**Hello!~ Guess who's got the next Instaaallment!?~ Moi. Last we left off, everyone was sleeping soundly in Canada's car after rescuing America and England. So far, they have Romano, Kuma, America and England. They seem to be in a comatose state, and our three heroes are trying to find a cure as well as a way to eliminate the aliens. I hope you guys enjoy this next chapter, also...Actually, no I think that's it xD Enjoy!~  
**

* * *

It was pitch black and there was no one around. Italy turned in a full circle and cupped his hands around his mouth. "Hello? Anyone?" _How did I even get here? Wasn't I just sleeping?_ Italy wasn't sure what to do and after a few minutes of standing around, he began walking forward. It was deathly silent and he couldn't even hear his own footsteps.

Italy paused. "I-Is someone there?" He listened closely and looked around, even though he couldn't really see anything. "I thought I heard..."

 _Why did you leave us? Why did you let this happen? This is your fault._

 _Coward..._

 _Idiot..._

"J-Japan!? What is this?!"

 _you courd have saved us..._

"No, I couldn't have!"

 _You didn't want to. You didn't even try. You just ran. Again...You arways run away...arways._

"I'm sorry! I didn't want this to happen, really!"

 _Is that the truth? What did we ever do wrong to you? We were arways there for you and you pay us back by leaving us!_

"No! Stop this please!" Italy frowned and began running in a random direction. "Where the heck am I?"

 _This is your faurt...If you had not been so weak, so pathetic...No wonder your brother is never around to be with you, your embarrassing._

"That's not true! You're not Japan! Wake up, Italy...wake up!" Italy began rolling up his sleeve. He rubbed his arm and took a deep breath before pinching his arm really hard.

The darkness started to become more, and before long Italy couldn't see his arm. An ear shattering screech filled the darkness and everything was shaking.

The next thing he knew, he was in the car again and someone was shaking him violently and yelling something. "W-What?! What's going on?" "Italy, wake up! We got like three of them! Around the car!" Italy looked around and sure enough there were three aliens running around the car and pounding on the windows and side of the car. "Damn it! The windows breaking, guys!" Canada pulled out his gun and rolled down the window. He aimed his gun and shot the alien in its big, bald head.

The alien fell and twitched on the ground. Green-ish grey goop dribbled from its wound and it made sort of a gurgling noise. "Got one, Italy are you alright? We could really use your help!" Italy blinked and turned around in the car. "Sealand...I need my flag. I left it in the back." Sealand reached up and grabbed around for the flag. Once he got it, he handed it to Italy and Italy turned back around. "I'll take out the last two, watch my back, okay?"

Canada was ready to argue but Italy had already opened the door and kicked back the alien by the door. He swung at the first one and sliced right into its head. The third alien ran around the car towards him and Canada readied his gun. Italy pulled his blade free and spun around just in time to stab the other alien in the head. Canada slowly lowered his gun and watched Italy. Was he...shaking?

Canada climbed out and walked around to Italy. "That was...pretty fast. Um, good job, I guess." Italy flung some goop off the blade and nodded. "Yea...Let's just get out of here." Canada grabbed Italy's hand gently. "Are you okay? You seemed kind of...off. If something's wrong, we can rest for a bit more or something." "No. I wanna get rid of these things, and I want everyone to go back to being normal." Canada nodded and they both headed back to the car.

"Hey, Italy, you said Japan was in England's place right? I didn't see him." Italy sighed and looked out the window. "Are we sure we checked the entire house?" "As far as I know. We can take one last look but I don't think we'll find anything." Italy nodded and began to get out the car. "Sealand, come on. I don't wanna leave you here alone." Sealand followed and frowned. "Do I have to go back...?" Canada took his hand and in they went.

They searched around the house again. This time they started upstairs. They checked America's room first, then the guest room and lastly England's room. "Alright, let's see..." Italy searched the dresser and Sealand rummaged through papers and books on the shelf and floor in front of the shelf. Canada checked a trunk located at the end of the bed for anything. "You guys find anything?" Italy jumped up and spun around. "I found a key! It looks pretty rusted and gross." Canada tilted his head in confusion and crossed his arms. "But we checked all the rooms already. Unless this unlocks like...another dresser or closet or something." "Well, let's find out."

They decided to check England's closet first since they were in his room already. They opened the closet and it seemed to be pretty normal. Sealand stepped into the closet and pressed his hands against the back of the closet. Something clicked and the back gave way. Sealand slipped forward a bit but was able to balance himself before he fell down the long flight of stairs. "Well, I'll be damned..."

Canada and Italy stepped forward and peered down with Sealand. "Down we go!"

The three of them went down the stairs slowly. "Man, these must be a pain to climb back up." Sealand muttered to himself. When they finally reached the bottom of the steps, there was a huge room with many bookshelves and tables with other books and papers scattered around. "This is going to take a while...I'll take the bookshelves over there, and you and Italy can search there. I wanna cover as much ground as possible but I don't want you to be by yourself, just in case." Sealand nodded. "I wasn't much help in the car, sorry. I kind of...freaked out. But the next time I really will beat the crap out of them, I won't let them get the jump on me like before!" Canada smiled and nodded. "Good, we need all the strength we can get."

The three of them searched the large room as best they could. It took about two hours to get a quarter of the room done. They were pooped and so far, have found nothing on these creatures. The three of them sat in the back, near a table with papers scattered everywhere. "I'm exhausted now...All that reading made my brain hurt. And still...NOTHING!" Sealand groaned and tossed a book he was previously holding. " Oi, don't toss the books. And I'm sure we'll find something eventually. We just have to keep looking, for our friends sake." Italy stood up and walked to a nearby table. "There are all these books about fairies, goblins, different magical wards and spells...But I don't see anything on aliens or anything..." Canada got up and started helping Italy. "I don't understand why he has nothing on aliens or any type of...creature like that, y'know?" They continued searching the books for anything they might have missed. "I'm gonna go check over there. I don't think I checked there yet." Canada left Italy and Sealand and began searching another table with what looked like crystal shards and vials of...blood.

He didn't see anything at first. There was a locked drawer, but Canada didn't have a key. "Damn it, with all the keys and the locked crap!" "Need help?" Canada jumped a mile high at the sudden voice behind him. "God, Sealand, don't DO that! And yes, I do need some help. Do you have a key of some sort? Or can you help me find one?" Sealand smirked. "And how do you think I get into the meeting hall all the time, desu yo?" Sealand stepped forward and pulled a pin of some sort from his pocket. He began picking at the lock and soon got it open, giving a happy fist pump. Canada raised an eyebrow and smiled.

They checked the drawer which didn't have much. It had a dusty book, a few papers that weren't of importance, and some other miscellaneous stuff. "Alright, let's see what's in here..." Canada lifted up the book and began flipping through it.

 _April 23rd, Tuesday_

 _I decided to do some research. And I don't mean magical research or any of the sort. I researched things like aliens and...Tony. I didn't get much but what I did get was (and I made sure it was factual from America) this:_

 _1) Aliens age but they can live for very long periods of time. Some species, as told by Tony, do not live long._

 _2) Aliens, like Tony, use their venom as sort of a...what's the word for it, as a sort of sleeping tonic. Once the venom is in their system, eventually alien like cells will begin to grow and mutate in the person and a parasite will grow in them. I'm not sure what happens when the parasite is...well ready to come out of the host. I'm not sure I want to know._

 _3) anyway, lastly, Tony told me, well told America who told me, that his species does have sort of a queen. And the queen can lay up to thousands of eggs at a time. Very interesting._

 _I, of course, need more information on this and I will talk to America again. Right now, he's playing video games and when he starts playing those video games, he doesn't listen to anything around him..._

Canada nodded and flipped the page. "I don't know if this helps. I mean, the aliens we've run in to have done that venom thing but if this is talking about the alien we're dealing with, then that would mean...They have some sort of parasite in them. Ugh..." Sealand made a disgusted face. "Keep reading, maybe there's more. Maybe he wrote of a way to get the venom out or something." Canada nodded and continued reading.

 _April 29, Monday_

 _Finally. I was able to talk to Tony himself. He seemed pretty annoyed that I wanted to talk to him about his home land and such. He said he'd talk though, thankfully._

 _Now, the information I got from him was that his species was very strong, and they can use a gooey substance to create barriers, or protective shields of some sort. They also use this to store their food. They keep it alive and when they are ready to eat their prey, they tear it out of its little shell and well...eat it. These species don't digest food like we do, through feces and urine. They vomit back out their food. It's really gross..._

 _What really caught my interest though was the queen thing. Now, I said before the queen can lay thousands of eggs, which Tony told me was true. The queen as well as the rest of the species like dark places._

 _This is really interesting! I hope I never meet such creatures...but I doubt there will be a time when I will actually need this...Still, the more you know, I guess._

 _Uhm, I think that was it. If I can gather any more info I'll jot it down. As I said before, this info is interesting but I don't think I'll need it at any point in time..._

 _Well then..._

Canada flipped some more pages but they were blank. "Okay...So...I'm gonna hold onto this. So, basically, they are...creating little nests in our houses? For their food? And they vomit out their food...and apparently there's a queen so...we have to find and kill the queen...I..." Sealand looked up at Canada wide eyed. "They were going to eat me! I was left alive, not in that-that weird coma state! They have parasites in them! What are we supposed to do!? They're gonna become the next Aliens movie!" Canada placed his hands on Sealand's shoulders. "It's gonna be okay. W-We'll figure this out...Don't worry." Italy came over and sighed. "You guys find anything? You look kinda freaked out...what happened?"

They explained their situation to Italy. Canada kind of predicted his reaction. "THEY HAVE PARASITES IN THEM!? What are we gonna do!? What they like c-come out and we can't stop it and then they take over the world and we have to watch our friends die and then we die and then-" "ITALY! It's gonna be okay. We just...have to find a way to cure them...fast. We can do it. We're strong countries and we're smart. We'll find the cure and we'll rescue our friends. Okay?" Italy nodded, his lower lip quivering.

They went back to check on their fellow nations. "They're the same as before. We still should hurry though. Okay...so England wrote they like dark places...So we need to find a dark place that...they would go to hide out." Italy sat up where he was sitting, in the passenger seat. "That would explain why after it grabbed Romano, it just left and didn't come after me. It would have to leave the shade...So...Can they not handle light?" Sealand then shot up and grinned. "I got it! Flashlights! We can turn flashlights on in their eyes and maybe it'll stop them." Canada nodded. "Alright, but where are we going next? We have to find somewhere dark, I guess." Italy and Sealand were quiet in thought. _Now what?_

They sat there for about thirty minutes thinking about where to go next. Canada sighed and turned to Sealand. "Any ideas? I can't think of a place..." Italy groaned. "No, I can't. And we're losing time..." Sealand sat up and opened his mouth as if to say something but then closed his mouth. "What is it, Sealand?" "Uhm...I think I might know a place. It's kind of dark there. And creepy..." Italy turned towards Sealand, as did Canada, and both of them asked at the same time; "What is it?" Sealand took a deep breath and spoke. "The basement. In the U.N Building."

Both Canada and Italy both looked at each other. "What basement? I've never heard of a basement in that place..." Italy just shrugged. "I've gone in there a couple of times. It's really dusty and creepy in there. Last time I went in there, there were some candles and I lit them but they would be burnt out by now. We're gonna need flashlights, depending on how dark it is. Also, I dunno if this thing is airborne or anything...but we might wanna take gas masks too. Just in case this is some 'Last of Us' crap." Italy sighed. "I think I know where we can get flashlights but the gas masks...I dunno." Canada sighed next and turned to face forward. "Alright, let's worry about the flashlights first. Then we worry about gas masks..."

Italy directed Canada back to Germany's house. They were able to find some flashlights and they looked around for gas masks but were unable to find any. "That's kinda weird...Germany normally has tons of stuff!" Italy sighed and looked around Germany's office. Sealand looked around the other rooms. The place was relatively empty. They made sure all the lights were on when they left, in case any aliens decided to come back. And if they didn't come back afterwards, it would be really dark in the house and they didn't need two nests, assuming there was already one.

Now, they need gas masks. Where were they gonna find those? Day was slowly ending. It was about 4:30 in the afternoon now. Where the hell does the time go...?

* * *

 **What is time? If you really want the answer, watch Don't hug me I'm scared. I think it's number two...  
Anyway! I think this chapter is kinda cool, and I'm actually really happy with it. ^^ I hope you guys like it, and if there are any mistakes or anything, please do let me know in the reviews!~ Also, tell me how you like the chapter in the reviews!~ Thank you all for reviewing and reading my Fanfictions. It is really really appreciated. *hugs to all***

 **Thank you!~**

 **-Kayden out! 3**


	11. Nightmares For Days Part 1

**Hello! And welcome to the next chapter of AFOA!~ ^^ (I really like that name xD)  
I don't think there is much to say, I hope you guys enjoy the chapter! **

**Oh, also, I didn't say this and I should have before, (even though you guys praaaaahbably already know this...) I do NOT own Hetalia. Cx**

 **Oh right...One more thing...**

 **The last we left off, our little heroes found a book with some info about the aliens. Which really helps! However, they learned there are parasites in their friends! D: So, the heroes went off to find some supplies they'd need to help beat these creatures. They found flashlights and now they need gas masks, or they think they might. Better safe than sorry! So, without further ado, enjoy the story!  
**

* * *

After searching for a while, they decided to just go get some at a store. Once they went inside, they all shared the same thought; ' _Why didn't we think of this before?_ '

They bought some gas masks and left back to the car. "Alright, Italy, you need a gun. Your blade is useful but then you would have to get kind of close. And I don't wan you getting hurt. So we can head to a gun shop and get you one." Italy nodded and pulled out his wallet. Sealand sat forward and looked at Canada. "Can I have a gun? I can blow them all to hell, desu yo!" Canada chuckled. "Maybe. Right now, me and Italy will hold onto the guns but if you really need one later on, then...We'll just see how it goes." Sealand fist pumped and sat back happily. Italy smiled and put his wallet away. "Shall we go? Also, I think we should go and get more bullets too. I swear, Germany had some guns and stuff somewhere..." Canada turned to Italy. "So, should we go search for it or just get some bullets at the store?" "Might as well just get some at the store. It'll be faster. I want to help them as fast as possible, so...let's do this."

So, they went to the store and bought a gun for Italy and some bullets. Canada bought an extra gun but didn't give it to Sealand just yet. "Alright, let's go. Our next stop...Is the basement. Since you know where it is, you can lead us to it Sealand. Maybe when we get down there, I'll give you the gun." Sealand nodded and they all went to the car. Canada drove, Italy made sure all the guns were loaded and the masks were all good. By the time they got there, it was gonna be kind of dark...crap.

As Canada predicted, they got there for about 5:30. It was still kind of light, but not light enough. "Are you guys ready? This is gonna be scary as shit..." Italy frowned. "Honestly, I don't want to go but...Our friends lives are on the line. So, let's just do this." Canada turned to Sealand. "What about you? I can bet its gonna be gross and it might be pretty scary..." Sealand put on a brave face and nodded. "We have to do this. This'll be my one chance to prove to the jerk that I'm a super strong country too! So, let's go before it gets darker."

They turned on every light as they went around the U.N building. After making sure all the lights were on, Sealand directed them to the basement. "I didn't really see it at first...Here, follow me." Sealand went to the meeting room. He went to the far back where a couple of bookshelves were. "help me with this." Italy and Sealand moved the bookshelf and behind it was a door. It looked rusted and gross. "And how did you manage to find this...?"

Sealand shrugged. "I was peeling at the wallpaper one day and found it. I hid it with the bookshelf but it took a lil while cuz its heavy as hell. I had to take some books off and stuff..." Italy sighed and reached for the doorknob. "Well, here we go. Everyone get your flashlights and gas masks ready." Canada and Sealand put their masks on and flipped their flashlights on. Italy put his mask on and opened the door. He then flipped his flashlight on and they proceeded downstairs.

"Gosh, it is dark down here...Why the hell didn't we notice this massive basement before?" Canada looked around but there wasn't much to see but cobwebs and a few roaches. "I don't think I wanna have another meeting here, knowing this place is right next to us..." "Yea." Sealand agreed with Italy. "You don't go to the meetings though. I mean, unless you sneak in...Which you shouldn't. You'd get into a lot of trouble by doing that..." Canada stopped, causing the others to stop as well. "Okay, watch you head here. There's like an arch of some sort." He bent down a bit and went further into the basement. The others followed close behind.

It was dark and musty. It smelt of dirty boxes, plastic and that gross goopyness the aliens put everywhere. It was a good idea for them to bring the gas masks, The place seemed to be empty...

 _Sqiish!_

"Eww! What the hell did I step in...?" Sealand lifted his foot and groaned. The sound of something dripping and squishing echoed off the empty walls. "Ssh! Keep it down. If there are things here, we have to be quiet. Watch where you step and make sure you don't step in any gunk, okay?" Italy and Sealand nodded. They walked around for a bit, searching for a light switch or even a lamp of some sort. "Check the back walls and the walls to the left and right of the room. They probably aren't by the stairs." It would take them a while, but they have to try.

Italy went to the wall to the left and began searching for the light switch. Canada and helped by searching the same wall but further down. Italy sighed and turned to Canada. "I don't see anything. Do you guys see-AHHH!" Italy fell down in a hole in the floor and hit the floor under with a loud _thump!_ There was a sickening crunch and Italy let out a cry of pain. "Italy! Italy, are you okay!?" Canada and Sealand ran to the hole where Italy had fallen. Italy groaned and held his leg. "F-Fuck...It hurts..." Canada flashed his flashlight down at Italy and tried to search what was around him. "H-Hold on, Italy. We're gonna find a way down and get to you!" Canada and Sealand stood up and looked around frantically for stairs or something to get down to him.

"Damn it! We need something. Something to reach him." Canada rushed around and flashed his flashlight everywhere. Sealand searched with him. They found nothing but more boxes and cobwebs. Canada turned around and suddenly reached out and grabbed Sealand's arm. "Shh. Did you hear that...?" Sealand and Canada were as quiet as they could possibly be.

A faint growling echoed off the walls. "It sounds pretty far away..." Sealand gasped and turned to Canada. "Italy!" He whispered harshly and began walking as quietly as he could to where the hole was. Canada followed and pulled out his gun. When they reached the hole, Italy was still there clutching his leg. His flashlight was a little ways away from him, pointing in a random direction. The growling was slightly louder. Canada leaned down and peeked into the hole. _No good...I can't see anything..._

What could they do? There was nothing here, and there was something down there with Italy! Canada groaned and tried to think of something. "Hey, there's a trapdoor here! Canada." Canada was broken out of his thoughts by Sealand's whispering. Canada hurried over and flicked his flashlight to the door. "Okay, help me open it!" Canada and Sealand pulled on the door handle but it wouldn't budge. With a final pull, the door swung open. Canada searched for anything to get down there with. There was a withered ladder that went about halfway down. Once they went down, there probably wouldn't be any going back.

Canada went down first and then Sealand. "Okay okay...Italy? Where are you?" Canada beamed his flashlight around but didn't see Italy. "I'm over here..." Italy called from the left of them in a pained, quiet voice. They both ran to where they heard his voice but didn't get very far as a locked and rusted gate blocked their path. "Damn it...We gotta find a way around. Italy, hang on. If anything comes to you, try to shoot it in the head if you can...We'll get to you soon." Canada grabbed Sealand's arm and they started running down the passageway.

* * *

Italy's P.O.V

 _God, it hurt so much...It'll heal soon but until then..._

Their footsteps began getting fainter and fainter but so did the growling so that's good. I can't really move at all, the pain is too much. I hope they can find me soon...It's really scary down here...Thankfully my mask wasn't damaged. That probably would have been bad. "Hurry guys...Please..."

It's been a while...They still aren't back. My leg feels a bit better, maybe I can get my flashlight now. As I scooted across the floor, my leg started to throb a bit. I was getting closer...The flashlight is right there...

 _Crunch...Crunch..._

What the hell was that? Freezing in my place, I looked around but couldn't really see anything. "Goddammit...Hurry the hell up, plea-" _SLAM!_ "OH! Jesus fucking..."

 _Shhhhhfffff...plllthhgghh_

"Ew...Did it just...throw up? Gross..." I had better stay still, I can't really tell if it's close by...My leg is healing up, I can feel it but it's gonna be a little bit longer til I can start runnin around again. Maybe If I can do this quietly...

I ache all through my leg and from the way I was sitting, my back kind of hurts. And my body kind of aches all over from the fall. What a day, huh? I don't hear anything, I'm trying to sit up as quietly as I can, but it's kind of hard and I'm shaking...I really hate dark places. "Canada...?" Whispering was kind of a bad idea, I knew it as soon as I did it. I heard some sort of shuffling to my right but then I heard some shuffling to the left. I thought there was only one! How could there have been two? My gun...I need to get my gun, in case they come over here. I still have it, thank goodness. "Alright, bastards...I'm gonna kill you."

It's been relatively quiet now. But I think it's only been a few minutes. I heard shuffling a minute ago, but that could have been anything. I think I can walk but I don't wanna take the chance. I wanna wait a bit more before I start walking. I can't trip up, not once, because then they'll have an opening and I could get killed, or worse. It's been about an hour and a half now. Where are they? Are they even gonna come back? What if they don't? Will they just leave me here and wait til the aliens kill me? No, they wouldn't, they'll come for me...

* * *

Regular P.O.V

Canada and Sealand ran as fast as they could. They had to find a way to Italy, and fast. So far its been nothing but a long, dark passageway. It was hot, too. Maybe he shouldn't have worn his sweater.

"Ugh...What the hell!? Was that like the only door or anything? Maybe we missed a key somewhere?" Sealand sighed and shrugged. "I'm gettin tired, how long is this passageway?" Canada shook his head. "I don't know. I hope it ends soon, because I don't think I can run anymore." Canada continued running, though and without knowing, Sealand stopped behind him to catch his breath. Canada saw a door to the left and jogged up to it. "Sealand, I found-" Sealand wasn't there, and it was deathly quiet. "Sealand?"

Canada walked back slowly and flashed his flashlight around. "S-Sealand...? Where'd you go?" _He couldn't have just disappeared..._ "Canada!" Canada jumped a mile high at Sealand's voice behind him and yelped, dropping the flashlight with a loud _THUMP!_ "Oh my god, Sealand what the FUCK?!" Canada turned around and sighed, grabbing the front of his sweater. His heart was beating hard against his chest, he felt it would burst out any minute now. Sealand apologized and motioned for Canada to follow him. Canada went, rolling his eyes and picking up his flashlight.

"Where did you go? You just disappeared into thin air! And how did you end up behind me?" "Just come with me and I'll tell you!" Canada followed Sealand until they reached what looked like a grate in the ground. "I crawled in here and it leads to another grate further ahead. There was another path but I thought maybe I should wait for you..." Canada sighed. "Alright, but I found a door. Maybe we should see where that goes first." Sealand agreed and followed Canada.

They checked out the door but it seemed to be locked. The key couldn't be found anywhere. Moving on, they went into the small vent and began crawling to wherever it lead. It was a tight fit but they managed to work it out. They went straight for a bit then had to turn left. "Are we almost there?" Sealand nodded. "Yea, I think so...Wait, yea, here." Sealand stopped and put his hand on the top of the vents. He pushed and lifted the door out. They crawled out and dusted themselves off.

"Well, that was gross...Now where are we?" They looked around a bit. The room looked kind of gross, with cobwebs everywhere, broken and forgotten boxes, and a few rats that scurried away. "I don't see a door or anything, do you?" Sealand shrugged and shook his head. "No, I'll look around some. Maybe there's a light switch in here?" Sealand started walking away and looking around. Canada walked in the opposite direction and sighed. "We have to hurry. Italy's waiting on us. I hope he's alright..." Canada sighed and continued searching around.

Sealand looked around and began to get a little discouraged on finding nothing. Canada turned to Sealand and sighed. "Nothing. You?" Sealand shook his head. Canada frowned but suddenly got an idea. He flashed his flashlight up and searched the ceiling. On the ceiling, there was a light hanging from the ceiling and a thing wire. Canada reached up to the wire and pulled it. He was a little short, so it took him a second to pull it. When he did, the light came on and dimly lit the room up.

Canada smiled and flicked off his flashlight. Sealand did the same and they looked around some more. "Let me know if you find a key or something. We need to get the other door open." They searched the broken boxes but found nothing. "Awesome. Maybe we can pick the lock open? I mean, you picked the lock on the drawer..." Sealand crossed his arms. "Psh, I'm an awesome lock picker but that lock is rusted and old...I wouldn't be able to do that one." Canada frowned. "Well, we better keep looking. I'm really worried about Italy." They searched the room some more but didn't find anything. They finally decided to leave, and tried to find a way to get into the locked room.

"Hey Canada? What if this room is locked for a reason? What if there's something that wasn't meant to get out?" Canada stood up from trying to pick the lock. "I...hadn't thought of that. But how else are we supposed to reach Italy? We have to take a chance to save our friend." Sealand muttered a bit but didn't really say anything else. Canada continued with the lock and frowned. _What if he was right? What if there was something behind the door? But what would be behind the door? If it's any more of those alien things, yea it would be scary but they at least know they can handle them. But what if it was something else? What if..._

 _Click._

"I got it! Oh boy...Okay, let's go. We can hurry to Italy and get the hell out of here." Sealand grinned and they went through the door. Canada gently placed his hand on Sealand's shoulder. "Watch your step, there are stairs leading downward. They're a little crooked and broken up so be careful." They went down the steps and looked around. Canada stepped off the last step and stepped into a puddle of...barf? Canada groaned and lifted his foot off the vomit puddle. He stepped around it and directed Sealand to follow him. He watched the floor so he didn't step into any more vomit puddles. Sealand gasped and suddenly grabbed Canada's arm. "Don't move and turn off your flashlight." Canada froze and looked to Sealand. He looked to where the micro-nation was looking at. His eyes widened and his face paled.

* * *

 **And the chapter ended. :]  
 _(What did they see?)_**

 **I hope you guys liked it! I hope its not too bad xD I know I might have messed up a few parts...Also, I am so super sorry if any of the characters are OOC *COUGHCOUGH** _S34L4ND!_ **COUGHCOUGH* ._.**

 **ANYWAY, I hope you enjoyed, let me know what you thought of it in the reviews!~ ^^ Thank you for taking the time to read and review the story! Also, share it if you really want to. (No, I'm not ending it here, I'm just, y'know, saying... xDD) Welp, I think that's all so, I will see you in the next chapter!~ Bye bye!~**

 **-Kayden out! ;)**


	12. Nightmares For Days Part 2

**Heyo yo yo! How is everyone? I hope you're all doing okay! ^^ I brought you all the next chapter to AFOA! And the next part to 'Nightmares for days' as the last chapter was called. C:**

 **Also, before I forget, a big shout to my mom cuz it's her birthday today! HAPPY BIRTHDAY MOM!**

 **Hehe, now on to the chapter! I hope you guys like it, and thank you so much for reading and reviewing! (｡◕‿** **^｡** **) (づ￣** **³￣** **)づ** **Chu guys are awesome!**

 **Enjoy!~ TeeHee~**

* * *

Sealand and Canada stood frozen at the monstrosity before them. Sealand gagged a bit and turned away, putting his hand to his mouth. Canada sputtered and stared, wide-eyed. "It...It...It...I...a-a...I..." Sealand looked at Canada and gently tapped him, whispering. "Can we leave now? I don't think it knows we're here and I feel really...nauseous. I wanna go..." Canada snapped out of his trance and looked to Sealand. "Y-Yea. Let's get out of here. Quietly, I don't want it to see us. Don't look at it, okay? Don't look." Canada grabbed Sealand's hand and they slowly left the room. However, forgetting there was vomit by the door, Canada stepped right in it and made a nasty _Splishing_ sound.

Both of the Nations froze. Canada told Sealand to continue going and he would make sure nothing came after them. Sealand scrambled up the steps and out the door. Canada turned around and watched to make sure nothing was following them. Sealand decided to wait for Canada and watched him. So far it was fine, until...

The monsters head turned towards Canada and began to cry. It wailed, screeched and flailed about. Canada turned around and grabbed Sealand's hand. He pulled him away from the door and slammed the door shut. As he ran down the hall with Sealand, he could hear the screeching and growling of the other creatures. Sealand looked back then to Canada. "What the hell was that?! W-Wha..." Canada clutched onto Sealand and managed to sputter out, "That was a fetus! A freakin fetus! It was huge! And-and...Just keep running. We're gonna have to bash the gate down. We gotta get the hell out of here, NOW!"

The two of them ran as fast as they could until they reached the gate. They could still hear the growling and screeching but it was a lot farther away now. Canada began slamming against the gate in attempt to knock it down. Sealand watched, scared they wouldn't make it. Canada, whilst hurting his shoulder and arm, managed to bash the gate open.

Italy was crouched a little ways away from the door. "You guys are back! Thank god, I heard the screeching and shouting. What's going on?" "I'll tell you, later, right now we need to run!" Canada yelled to Italy and grabbed his hand. Italy stopped Canada by grabbing the arm that was holding his hand. "W-Wait, I can stand on my feet and walk for the most part but I don't think I can run yet." Canada immediately grabbed Italy buy the waist and lifted him up bridal style. Canada looked to Sealand and motioned him to follow.

Luckily for them, there was a door that wasn't locked. They went through it, remembered to shut it, and went down a long passageway. The screeching was really faint now. "U-Uh, Canada..." Italy held onto Canada tightly, but felt slightly uncomfortable. Canada paid no mind, and continued to run with Italy in his arms. His first priority was to get his friends out of there. No matter what.

"C-Canada, I don't think they're following us now, you can let me down now, please." Canada stopped suddenly and smiled. "Sorry. I just kinda acted without thinking. Are you hurt?" Italy smiled and shook his head. "Nope! I'm okay. Thanks." Sealand crossed his arms and frowned at them. "Can we get going? You can make googly eyes later." Canada and Italy both blushed and sputtered. "We're not making googly eyes!" Canada let Italy down carefully and shoved his hands into his sweaters front pocket and Italy fixed his clothes. Sealand rose an eyebrow and shook his head.

The three of them continued walking. Canada still had his flashlight and so did Sealand but Italy's was left behind when they bashed through the gate. It was still pretty dark, musty and they haven't seen another door. Italy walked on the right side and Canada walked on the right side. Sealand walked between them. The three of them walked silently and looked around everywhere to make sure they didn't miss anything.

"So, how do we get out of here? There's a way to get out right? Cuz it's really gross here..." Canada smiled at Sealand and nodded. "We'll get out. We have to..." Italy turned to Canada and tilted his head a bit. "So, what happened back there? Wanna talk about it?" Canada glanced at Sealand then to Italy. "Uhm, maybe later. I think we oughta get out of here first." Italy caught on and nodded, and they continued on their way.

They walked for a little while longer but it took them thirty minutes to finally find a door. The door led to another room with some paintings and boxes filled with old china, creepy dolls, goopy piles and cobwebs. Sealand clung to Italy because he was pretty freaked out by now and didn't even bother to hide it. Canada looked around briefly before going back to the other two at the door at the end of the room. "I don't see anything of importance here. Let's go."

They left the room and it led them to a small room with a ladder. Canada said he'd go up first, and then they go up. "I'll be right back." Canada climbed up and opened the trapdoor above. It was unlocked and surprisingly easy to open. Canada went up and climbed out. He disappeared from view for a minute before he reappeared. "You guys, come on up." Canada motioned them to come up and Italy sent Sealand up first. After Sealand went up, Italy followed.

When Italy reached the top, and gasped. He was not expecting to come out of a dark tunnel and find himself in...what looked like another basement. "Where are we? Did we actually get out?" Sealand shrugged. "I hope so." Canada walked around a mostly empty bookshelf and shook his head. "We're out...but I'm sort of confused. I was looking around and found this. It's a letter from someone to England. It says, ' _I don't think that tunnel will work. It's incredibly dark and very confusing to go through. We'd have to find a better way. For now, we'll seal it off. I'll contact you again, when I can find a better way._ "

Canada looked to Italy and Sealand and shrugged. "Not sure what it means but this place is most likely England's old place?" He said it sort of as a question, as he wasn't entirely sure. "Maybe. Let's just get back to the car. I'm tired, I'm sure Sealand's tired..." Canada nodded. "Yea, come on. We'll find a way out of here. I just wanted to see if there was something that would tell us something more, y'know?" Italy nodded and crossed his arms. "Yea, I know. But I think we should all get some good sleep. We need it." Sealand sighed. "Can we goooo?" Italy frowned a bit but soon smiled again. "Yea, yea, we're going."

They took one last brief look around the room before leaving. There was a door at the end of the room, that led to a dusty staircase, with double doors at the top of them. Canada glanced back at Sealand and Italy. He hopped up the steps and tried the doors but they were barricaded by a bent metal pipe. Canada pulled the pipe as hard as he could to get it unstuck. Italy came up behind to try and help him. They pulled as hard as they could and eventually they got it loose. Sealand walked up and yawned, stretching slightly. Canada pushed the door open and held it open for the other two nations.

The place they were in now looked like an abandoned house. It was very old, there were cobwebs everywhere, and it was mostly empty. The drapes on the windows were torn and worn. There was an old shelf on the far wall that held a few old, broken apothecary bottles. Canada sighed and sat by the wall nearest to the door. Sealand sat next to him, and Italy next to Sealand.

They sat in silence for a few moments, and in those few moments, Sealand had dozed off. Canada chuckled and shook his head. "How can he sleep after all this?" Italy smiled and shrugged. "He's a kid...Don't tell him I said that." They both laughed and then sat in silence once again.

"So, what exactly did you guys find back there?" Italy looked at Canada, tilting his head slightly. Canada sighed and brought his knees up to his chin. "It...It was disgusting. We got down there and I stepped in like barf or something. I remember the book me and Sealand found, it said they barf up their food." Italy nodded. "Yea, I heard most of what was said." "Yea, well, at first we didn't see anything but when we went further into the room, Sealand was the first to notice it. It was this huge...F-Fetus looking thing. It was like out of those weird Japanese horror films. It was insane. Sealand was super pale and looked a little on the green side. I wanted to get him out of there as fast as I could. So, I told him to go and I would follow close behind. I forgot about the vomit and I stepped in it again. I guess I made a louder sound because then the Fetus turns and it looked at me. It looked at me! At us! And then it started screeching and wailing and then we hear all these other aliens out of nowhere start to screech and yell. I turned and ran as fast as I could. I took Sealand's hand and we just...fwoosh. Right out of there. Then we ran into you and, well you know the rest." Italy nodded.

"You didn't hurt your arm, did you? I saw you bashing on the door. Well, mostly heard, you were kinda hard to see at first." Canada shrugged. "I didn't really pay attention to the pain in my shoulder. My mind was just screaming, 'Make sure they get out alive. Make sure they get out'. And that's what I focused on. To be truthful, my shoulder and part of my arm is in a lot of pain and it kinda hurts to move it certain ways..." Italy scooted closer and took Canada's arm. He pulled the sleeve up and took a look at his arm. "It's not too bad, I can patch it up when we get back to the car. Hopefully no aliens broke into there..."

Canada smiled. "I appreciate all that you've done, Italy. Tell me, whatcha gonna do after all this is over?" Italy blinked in confusion. "Why're you asking that all of a sudden?" He looked away and blushed slightly. "You'd better not be asking me out." Canada laughed a hearty laugh and shook his head. "No, I was just wondering. We don't hang out much so I was hoping we could hang out more." Italy then smiled and crossed his arms. "Oh that's right, you've got a thing for _Prussia_ ~"

Canada went bright red. "W-Where did you hear that? And I don't but that's beside the point. What about you and Germany? I see you makin googly eyes at him during the meetings. I know what your starin at too..." Italy then blushed a bright shade of red and playfully pushed Canada. "No! I am not, don't you dare. And I asked you first, what's going on with you and Prussia? I know you like him at least yet you haven't asked him out or anything." Canada shook his head violently. "No way! Like, are you freakin kidding? He'll probably laugh in my face..." Canada mumbled the last part into his knees, and it took a second for Italy to understand what he said. "No he won't. I'm pretty sure he likes you too. He talks about you. Not like...a lot cuz he doesn't really have anyone to talk to about it. Or at least not at Germany's house. Normally, I'm bothering Germany about something and Japan is busy doing more of those...Doujin..shi's I think they're called." "Yep, I read them. Or some of them at least...Do you think he talks about me to Papa France and Spain? I know he talks with them all the time." Italy laughed. "Of course!~ He's probably planning a way to propose to you!~" Canada blushed and gently hit Italy's shoulder. "Nu-uh...I mean...That would be kind of cute." Italy laughed again and smiled brightly.

"Look, just ask him out. I'm sure he'll say yes and then you two will have the best night of your lives!" Canada rose an eyebrow and looked to Italy. "Why night?" Italy smirked. "Why not?~" Canada chuckled. "Fine but you have to ask Germany out!" Italy frowned and shook his head. "No. I'm pretty sure Germany is into girls. I mean, I could get a sex change but that would be weird and I don't think Germany would like it very much." Canada smiled at him. "You really care bout him, huh? You would get a sex change just for him." Italy turned beet red and he then brought his knees to his chin. "Whatever! I said I wasn't really gonna do it." "Just ask him out. He's Germany! He's really nice. So he won't laugh in your face or call you any names or look at you differently for it..." Italy looked to Canada, who was staring at the ground. "I thought you and Prussia were best friends." "We are but people change very quickly...I don't want to ask him out for that one reason. I don't wanna risk our friendship over some dumb feeling." Italy smiled. "Prussia isn't like that. He's Germany's brother! He's equally generous and caring, even if he doesn't always show it. Don't worry!~" Canada smiled. "How about this, we'll both promise to ask them out once we get out of here. Pinky promise." Italy put his pinky up and Canada rose his. "Fine. Pinky promise..." They did the pinky promise and grinned.

"Now, get some sleep, I'll be lookout." Italy frowned. "No, I don't wanna make you stay up by yourself." Canada flashed him a reassuring smile. "Don't worry, I'm probably gonna have nightmares for days, so I won't be missing much." Italy chuckled. "Well, when we get back, you and Prussia can cuddle and he can kiss those nightmares away~" Canada laughed and playfully shoved Italy. "Whatever, sleep, you butthead." Italy did as was told and laid down. Canada waited til he was asleep to move. He carefully stood up and carried the shelf to the door. It was just tall enough. He pushed it under the doorknob so hopefully nothing would get inside. "There we go." He sat down and glanced at the two sleeping nations.

* * *

 **And then they all woke up and had an or...eo...**

 **3**

 **Anyway xD I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter, I know I enjoyed writing it! ^^ I'm gonna go back and edit those other chapters when I get the chance. I think this chapter was very cutesy.** **｡◕‿◕｡**

 **Please, let me know what you thought of it in the reviews and thank you so much for taking the time to read and review!~ ^^ And I know I say it a lot, but I do mean it ^^**

 **Thank you!~~**

 **-Kayden out!~**


	13. Bad Dreams and Comfort

**Heyo heyo!~ Welcome back to AFOA!~ ^^ How are you guys? Good, I hope! *huggles to everyone!* Here's the next chapter! Last we left off, Sealand and Canada ran into a giant fetus baby that caused a ruckus and sent other aliens after them! (Oh noes!) But, they were able to get away with quick thinking and quicker feet. They saved Italy (Or rather, Canada did) and they left the basement of nastyness. And found themselves in another basement, this time one of England's old ones. Love confessions and promises were made, before two nations went to sleep and Canada kept watch.**

 **So...yea! xD Hope you liked that little...recap. Well, that's really all there is to say. Thank you again for reading and reviewing!~ ^^ Enjoy, everyone!~  
**

 **Edit!:**

 **So, I originally wrote most of this out like...a week or so ago. I never really got back to it, then I re-wrote all of it because what I had put before didn't make much sense. But, here it is, I hope you like it and sorry for the late update! Thank you for reading and reviewing! I really appreciate it!~ (^^)V 3**

* * *

Canada yawned and stretched. _It's almost morning. I wonder if I should wake them soon. No...I'll let them sleep._ Canada sighed and turned over. Italy and Sealand were sleeping peacefully. Well, Sealand was snoring pretty loudly. Canada chuckled and sat up. He took off his jacket that he was wearing and placed it on the two of them the best he could, then laid back down and sighed.

He started to doze off and as much as he fought it, he eventually fell into a deep sleep.

 _My head hurts...Where am I? Wasn't I just sleeping in the basement? I can't even see anything, everything is all blurry. Ugh...Where's Italy? And Sealand? What's going on?_

 _I try calling out, but nothing happens. I can't speak, I don't even know If I'm moving. I can't feel anything, I can't see anything...Italy! Sealand! Someone? Wait, wait, wait. Maybe if i pinch myself...But how will I know if I did it or not? I can't feel anything! I can't tell if my arm is moving or not! I can't...I..._

 _Wake up...Wake up, wake up, wake up, wake up, wake up! Wake up already! Why can't I wake up!? What if something is happening in reality and I'm just stuck here...wherever I am?! What if...What if I'm already dead? What if I died in my sleep and Italy and Sealand are all by themselves now? Is this what its like to die in your sleep? Is this really...what its like? What...What do I do?_

 _How long have I been sitting here? How long have I been...dead? What are Italy and Sealand doing? I bet they're freaking out...Or maybe not. Ugh! I feel helpless...and scared. Is this...the end? Is this really how I die? How did this even happen? I just...fell asleep and then...guh, I wanna wake up! I just wanna wake up! Please!_

Canada flew forward and gasped. His forehead was coated with sweat and he was incredibly pale. Italy and Sealand were still sleeping soundly next to him. "Ah...Can't breathe..." Canada pulled off his gas mask and took a deep breath. He had forgotten to get it off of him, after they got back from the basement. Italy and Sealand were still wearing theirs as well...

Canada reached over and gently took off each of their masks. He placed them all to the side and sighed. "Was that the reason then? Je jure devant dieu putain...What time is it?" Canada wiped his forehead and rummaged through his pockets for his phone. Canada squinted and blinked. "It's only been...an hour since I fell asleep. Only an hour?" Canada sighed and put his phone away. "I guess I'll stay awake for now then...I don't think I could sleep after that..."

Canada stayed awake for about another two hours before he started to doze again. "Mmn...Gotta stay awake..." Canada sighed and stood up. Maybe a walk would help him stay awake. He walked around the basement trying to be as quiet as he possibly could. He sighed and rubbed his eyes. "I can't do this..."

Canada walked to the shelf with the bottles and looked at them. He couldn't really focus though and wound up just putting the bottles back and sighing. Canada turned around and scratched his head. He looked to the sleeping nations and smiled. "I'll let them sleep a little longer..."

Italy snorted and slowly opened his eyes. "More pasta please...G-Germany?" Italy sat up and yawned. "I'm sorry, did I wake you?" Canada slurred sleepily. Italy turned to Canada and stretched. "No, it's all right. Did you get any sleep last night?" Canada shook his head. "No. Well...A little bit. But I...had a bad dream."

Italy nodded. "Wanna talk about it?" Canada yawned. "No, its okay...Did you sleep well?" Italy nodded and smiled, standing up. "Yep. Maybe you should try to get some sleep. You look awful..." Canada shook his head. "No, its fine." Canada sat next to Italy and yawned. "When should we wake Sealand?" Italy sat down and tilted his head a bit. "In a little while. Thanks for the coat, by the way." Canada nodded. "Okay..." Canada dozed off and began snoring softly. Italy chuckled and took the coat off of Sealand. He placed it on Canada and stood up slowly.

Canada muttered in his sleep a bit and snored a bit louder. Italy chuckled and took the gas masks and flashlights to one side of the room. He stretched and ran his hand through his hair. Canada seemed to be sleeping peacefully, as was Sealand. Maybe he should go and explore while they were sleeping. He sighed and picked up his flashlight. "I'll be right back, guys. Stay safe." Italy turned and started to head out the door when he heard Canada's sudden cry. "N-NO!"

Italy spun around and immediately rushed to Canada's side. "What? What is it?" Canada blinked and tried to push Italy away at first. "Canada, what is it? What happened?" Canada sighed and shook his head. "I...N-Nothing...I just..." Italy rubbed his back and bit his lip. "You...sure? You looked pretty freaked out just now." Canada stuttered a bit and shook his head. "You...You just...I heard you...and you were gonna leave. I...I just had a really bad feeling but when I tried to call out to you, you just walked away..." Italy nodded slowly. "Okay...Well, I did hear you mumbling in your sleep. What exactly happened in the dream?" Canada sighed and ran a hand through his hair.

"I don't entirely know. It...The first time I fell asleep, I had a dream where I didn't know where I was. Everything was blurry and sort of grey. I didn't see you or Sealand or anything. I was kinda freaked out and I was sort of sure I had died. I had been sitting there for quite a bit and no matter how hard I tried, I couldn't wake up. I couldn't tell if I was moving or not, I couldn't feel my arms moving or...or anything. This was really similar. Except this time, I heard you and I tried calling out but no sound came out."

Italy listened closely and nodded slowly. "I'm sorry, Canada...Uhm, I could go and find a kitchen, if there is one, and get you some water." Canada nodded and shrugged. "I...Yea. B-Be careful, okay!? I don't want you to get hurt, okay? Promise you'll come back okay." Italy smiled and nodded. "I will. I promise, I'll come back okay. Stay with Sealand. If he wakes up and asks where I am, tell him I went to get you some water, okay?" Canada nodded and slowly stood up. "Take a gun with you and...well, I don't think you'll need a flashlight cuz the sun is already coming up." Italy smiled. "Alright, I'll be back." Italy hugged Canada and then left, after taking a gun with him.

Canada sighed and sat back down. He glanced at the sleeping Sealand and smiled. "Everything's gonna be okay." He wasn't sure if he was really talking to Sealand or to himself. He sure hoped he was right, and everything was indeed okay.

* * *

There had been a door on the other side of the room, and looked sort of rusted. They were right, it was an abandoned house. On the other side of the door was a living room with a couch, a dresser, and table all covered in white sheets. They were dusty and looked like they hadn't been touched in a while. There was another door at the other end of the living room and near the door was a small hall. The hall had two other doors, one being a closet and one being a bedroom. This place looked like it was meant for one person.

The door at the other side of the living room was the kitchen. It was quite small, and had only a stove, a sink and small counter. Everything was layered in dust, and the utensils were rusty and/or bent/broken. Italy looked around for a clean cup that could be used but he couldn't find anything. Everything was dirty.

Italy sighed and tried the faucet but all that came out was a deep gurgling sound. Italy tapped it a couple of times and even tried the knobs a couple more times. Nothing worked and Italy began to get more and more frustrated. "You've gotta be kidding me. You can't possibly tell me there's absolutely no water here." Italy frowned and crossed his arms. "Maybe Canada will understand. We'll get some food once we get out of here." Italy sighed.

He looked around a bit more, but nothing was to be found. Italy finally decided to go back, and taking one last look at the room, he turned and left.

When Italy came back in the room he had left Canada and Sealand in, Canada was pacing the middle of the room and biting his lip. "Hey, I hope you weren't waiting too long. You guys all right?" Canada spun around and breathed out a sigh of relief. "Yea, are you okay? I was a little worried. Sealand is still sleeping. We should wake him soon though." Italy nodded. "I couldn't get you any water. We'll have to get some after we get out of here. The kitchen has absolutely no water and everything looks absolutely abandoned." Canada nodded and hugged Italy. "At least your okay. I'll wake Sealand and we can go."

Sealand didn't wanna get up at first but he eventually did. He was still sort of groggy and it took him a little while to fully wake up. "Where do you think we'll be when we leave the house?" Sealand asked quietly. "Uhm...Well, we'll be on the other side of the U.N building, I know that much. Canada do you know where England's old house was?" Canada shook his head. "No. I don't even remember hearing of England having another house. As far as I knew, the only house England had was the one he's in now."

Italy nodded and hummed in thought. "Well, I guess we won't know until we go! Get all your stuff and let's go."

Everyone got their gas masks and flashlights although they didn't put the gas masks on or use the flashlights. They all headed out, with their guards up.

They weren't sure what to expect when they got out of there. Either way, they wound up in a small wooded area near the U.N building. It was indeed on the other side of the building like Italy had predicted it would. There didn't seem to be any aliens around, however there was quite a bit of sun here. They had to get to a store to get some food, then...search for their fellow Nations.

"I have a feeling, they're down there with the...thing. But right now, we need to see if there are any that aren't. And if so, we save them or at least keep their bodies safe. Then we work on taking care of the problem in the basement." "They? You mean the other nations?" Canada nodded. "Alright, so what are we waiting for? Let's eat first though, desu yo. I'm hungry." Italy chuckled. "Of course! There's a cafe...uhm, about fifteen minutes from the U.N building. It will probably, by the looks of it, take us about twenty minutes to get to the U.N building from here." Sealand groaned. "That's a lot of walking."

The three of them went though, Sealand complained after they reached the U.N building that he was tired of walking and was hungry. Then he kept asking Canada if he would get him some sweets. Canada agreed and Sealand made a comment about England's bad cooking. Thus began a whole conversation on how England's cooking is bad, that they should get him a recipe book for Christmas and Italy even joked they should do something about his eyebrows.

Eventually they reached the cafe, and they took a seat at a table near the door. They ordered their food after about ten minutes of talking it over and looking over the menu. They ate their food and drank the beverages they ordered. After they ate, they stayed for a bit to talk about their next move.

"Alright, we need to check the houses and make sure we didn't miss any nations. Afterwards, we'll regroup somewhere and talk about what to do next." Sealand frowned. "That's not a very good plan, y'know." Canada rose an eyebrow. "Do you have any better ideas, little man?" Sealand didn't respond and instead took a sip of his beverage. Italy smiled and leaned forward. "Alright, let's head to Spain's place first. Then from there, I guess we could head to America's." Canada nodded and drank the last of his drink. "Alright, let's go." "Wait a darn second! We left the car by the U.N building, did we not?! We have to go back and get it!"

They paid for the food and drinks and quickly rushed out of the cafe. The three of them hurried to the U.N Building as fast as they could. When they arrived, they were out of breath and panting heavily. Canada walked over to the car and gave the door a light pull. "Good. It's still locked, so maybe they didn't get inside." Italy went to the other side of the car and pulled the door open. "Or...maybe they did." Italy mumbled quietly, his eyes going wide.

Inside the car was a mess. It smelled awful and there was gunk everywhere. The roof of the car was smashed inward and there was even some blood in the car. "Oh dio, non c'è sangue sul macchina troppo!" Canada came around to Italy's side with Sealand. "What? Lemme see." Italy moved out of the way and frowned, wrinkling his nose. Canada groaned and sighed. "Damn it. How the hell did they break through the top of the car!?" Sealand tried to peek over Canada's shoulder, however Canada shut the door before he could get a good look. "It's...nothing. There's just some blood and gunk. Plus, it smells. I don't think you wanna go in there." Sealand crossed his arms. "Quit treating me like a kid! I'm a nation too!" "Your not fully a nation yet. And don't worry Sealand, there will come a time when you'll be able to show your...eh...manliness." Sealand mumbled under his breath.

The three of them sat on the steps to the U.N building for a bit and talked. Mostly about nothing, just their thoughts on how this all happened. Canada tried to cheer Italy up and told him everything was gonna be okay. "Yea, I guess. But I'm really kinda scared. What if...They aren't okay?" Canada shook his head. "Non. They will be fine, Italy. They're nations, like us! They'll be okay and when they are, me, you, and Sealand can kick America in the head. Assuming this was his fault." Italy smiled a bit. "Yea, alright. What say we head on to Spain's house now? We can't waste anymore precious daylight." Sealand stood up and stretched. "Yea! For once, that idiot ISN"T the hero! Not like he ever was really heroic..." Canada chuckled. "Let's go then."

* * *

 **And they all ran to Spain's house, clambered into the wardrobe and flew off to NEVERLAND!**

 **No? Oh. Well, I guess not then. :b**

 **I hope you guys enjoyed this installment, please leave a review and thank chu for reading it!~ (=^w^=)**

 **If there are any mistakes, please let me know in the review. Also, sorry if any characters are OOC I'm so sorry xDD I'm also sorry if I got the translations wrong. :x Please do correct me if I am. Thank you guys!~ ^^**

 **Translations:**

 **Non: No (In French)**

 **Oh dio, non c'è sangue sul macchina troppo!: Oh god, there's blood in the car! (In Italian)**

 **See ya next time!**

 **-Kayden out!~**


	14. How To Capture An Alien

**Hello and good Morning/Afternoon/Evening, ladies and gents! :) For tonight's show, I bring you the amazing cast of Hetalia! :D**

 **I'm sure I said this before, but I don't own Hetalia in any way whatsoever. (Though I'd like to own of few of those characters, if you know what I mean...** **( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°))**

 ***Achem!***

 **Now, for those of you that have missed the previous installme-er shows...I advise you go back and read...watch them. Yeah. Now, one last thing before we go on to the show!**

 **I want to say thank you, thank you so much for the reviews. I really appreciate them and I know I say that a lot but I really do! They make me really happy and they make me wanna keep writing for you guys. :) So, thank you, for all the lovely reviews! ^^ *big hugs for everyone***

 **Now, please enjoy this next installment!~ ^^  
**

* * *

Canada, Italy and Sealand began on their way to Spain's house. They were pretty quiet, but they were also pretty worried and lost in their own thoughts.

"So what do we do about the parasites in them?" Sealand finally broke the silence. Italy opened his mouth as if to say something but then quickly closed his mouth. "They may not have parasites in them. Maybe...that information was wrong or something." Canada looked down to Sealand and gave a hopeful look. Sealand didn't look back to him but just kept looking forward.

They finally reached Spain's house. Sealand hopped up to the door and attempted to open it. "It's locked." Italy looked to Canada, who shrugged. "What about the window?" Italy went and tried the window but it didn't budge. "Nope...But I don't think they can close windows and doors..." Sealand peered through the window and and squinted. "I can't see anything. Lemme see if I can get the door open." Sealand went to the door and searched his pockets.

Unfortunately, he had nothing to use to pick the lock. Canada and Italy both checked their pockets but they didn't find anything useful either. Sealand frowned and tried the knob again.

"Maybe we can bash it down or something?" Italy suggested, shrugging slightly. "I guess we could. Or, we could just break the window and get in that way." Sealand stated, matter-of-factly. "Works for me. Here, hold on."

Canada walked to the window and smashed it with his flashlight. He got rid of any glass that could hurt them and turned to Italy. He held out his hand towards the window and smiled a bit. "Shall we?"

Italy went in first, then helped Sealand in and then Canada went in. It was quiet, smelled of Spanish food and that weird smell they've been smelling whenever there was gunk somewhere. They were indeed right, there was gunk in the room. There was a small pile of goopy gunk and what looked like bile behind the couch.

"Ew, gross...Is that Spain's barf or..." Sealand put his hand over his mouth and wrinkled his nose in disgust. "I can't tell." Canada shrugged and searched around the rest of the apartment, away from the vomit. "Spain doesn't seem to be here. Thankfully, his apartment is small." Italy nodded in agreement. "Well, I guess we're done here then. Shall we go?" The two others nodded and followed him out.

The door had been locked but could be unlocked from the inside. They closed the door behind them carefully. They decided to go to America's place next, as they don't really remember if they had already gone there. It would take a little bit to get there but they needed some time to think anyway.

By the time they reached America's, Sealand had developed an idea. "Hey I've got it! Why don't we trap the aliens or something and we can do like, tests on them and stuff? That would be super cool too!" "Maybe we could...But what types of tests would we do?" Italy asked, interested in the idea. "Hmm, well, we could as test where we see how long they can stay in the light. I mean, if you think about it, they don't come out in the light. So, we should trap em, put them in light and see how long they can stay there, and what effect it has on them." Italy nodded and Canada made no reaction.

Italy was the first to go inside America's house but immediately tripped and fell on a discarded piece of clothing. "Ohmff!" Luckily, he fell onto his butt and didn't hurt himself or anything. He quickly stood up and dusted himself off, Canada and Sealand walked in behind him. "Are you alright?" Italy nodded and Canada smiled. "Good."

America's house was a mess, like it usually is. There were clothes everywhere, an empty soda can and a few dirty, crumpled napkins by the couch, and he had a video game system hooked up with the controllers stretching over to the couch, with video game boxes lying around haphazardly around the system. Why there were clothes strewn about the living room, no one asked.

Canada walked to the game system and put the games into one pile. Then, he took the controllers, unplugged them and carefully wrapped them up. Italy had been checking the kitchen when he noticed Canada had started picking up the dirty clothes. "Canada, you're doing it again." Canada looked at him innocently, tilting his head a bit. "America told me that at random times you'll just start cleaning. He said exactly this..." Italy cleared his throat and did his best America impression. "The world could be endin' and Canadia will still stop to clean the dishes." Canada couldn't help but laugh at his silly impression.

Canada had put the pile of clothes he was carrying into the hamper upstairs in America's room. Italy and Sealand had followed just in case. There wasn't anything but more dirty clothes in the bedroom and a dirty plate on the dresser. America's bed was unmade and he had papers scattered on his desk. The papers seemed to be mostly documents and important papers from his government. One crumpled paper amongst many by the trash, had bold letters presumably written in sharpie. Canada scooped it up and began opening it up.

"Hey, Canada, me and Sealand are gonna go check the backyard." Canada turned towards Italy who stood by the door and nodded. "Alright, I'll be down in a second." Italy left with Sealand and Canada turned back to the paper. Once opened, Canada's eyes widened and a smirk grew across his face. "No freakin way..."

Meanwhile, in the backyard, Italy and Sealand searched for anything that could help. "Did you find anything, Italy?" "No, did you, Sealand?" Sealand walked away from a small table that had some leftover burgers, and an empty milkshake cup. "I found maggots in a burger." Italy wrinkled his nose and groaned. "Ew, how'd you know there were maggots in it?" "I checked. It's not like the American to leave any burgers, or nay food for that matter, behind." Italy nodded in agreement. "Let's head back to Canada. Maybe he had better luck."

Canada greeted Italy and Sealand when he went downstairs. "Find anything?" Italy and Canada both asked in unison. "Well, I guess that answers our question, don't it?" Sealand remarked, raising one brow. Canada opened his mouth as if to say something but then closed it. "Alright, shall we go then?" Italy asked, looking to Sealand. "Okay, but are we going to catch an alien or not?" Canada looked to Italy and shrugged. "I don't know, it could help us. What do you think, Italy?" Italy nodded. "Alright, but how do we do that?"

Sealand decided they needed to lure the aliens. In order to do that, they need bait and the only thing aliens go for are humans. As far as they've seen, that's all that they've gone for. They don't like sunlight or any light for that matter, so they have to wait until dark or something. In the end, they decided to go to the U.N building. They would turn out a light, but leave the flashlights on, and wait for one to come. Choosing who to use for bait was a long conversation but eventually they decided who it would be and that was...

"ME!? But why me?! You should go, I saved you! You owe me!" Canada grabbed onto the door frame as Sealand and Italy tried to push him. "Oh come on! You're the bravest out of the both of us!" "Yea! So you go and we'll support you!" Sealand stated, agreeing with Italy. Canada groaned and pulled away from them. "And how will you catch the alien? We can't shoot it dead." Italy smiled. "That's where Sealand comes in! Well, he thought of it so..." Sealand cleared his throat and pointed to the room.

"First, the alien goes to run at you but then me and Italy will pull this wire and trip the alien. While it's all tripped up...Uhm..." Canada rose his eyebrows. "Uhm? That sounds like suuuch a great plan." He rolled his eyes and crossed his arms. "How about this?"

"First, the aliens are hidden out in the basement, so we need to get them out of there. In order to do that we need a lure, or bait. Now, you both chose me for the bait but what we need now is a way to catch it. So, my idea is maybe we can tranquilize it somehow. Since it doesn't like light, maybe we can have someone shut the door and turn the lights on. And we'll have our captured alien."

Italy nodded and furrowed his brows in thought. "That could work but we need a way to trap it so it doesn't immediately die on us. Oh! There are some sacks in the break room kitchen. We can use the sacks to sort of trap it and then we'll take it to the car." "But then it will be really dark. What if it's stronger in the dark? Oh, maybe if we put flashlights aimed on the sack in the trunk of the car." Sealand added. Canada nodded. "Sounds good! So, I'm the bait. Sealand, you man the door and light and Italy you'll sack it." Everyone nodded and moved to their positions.

The plan went well. Sort of.

They shut off the lights and Canada waited in the center of the room. Italy got the sack they needed to catch the alien. Canada made sure the aliens could hear him and would come. Sure enough, one did. It moved slow at first, as if it sensed something was off. Canada acted as if he had no more bullets and was truly scared. The alien hissed and growled some before charging at him. It was extremely fast. Canada had to jump out of the way or else it would have caught him. Sealand shut the door, which alerted the alien and it began running after Sealand. Sealand panicked and ran the other way, forgetting the lights. Canada grabbed his gun and shot the alien in the leg. It paid no mind and continued after Sealand. Italy ran to turn the lights on before it alerted more aliens and they were in real danger.

He was able to get the lights which caused the alien to stop in it's tracks and let out a loud hiss. Italy charged it it, ready to sack it when it suddenly took off towards the door. Sealand stayed at the other end of the room, too shaken up to really do anything. Canada yelled to Sealand to get a chair from the other room while he tried to keep the alien from leaving. It took Sealand a few minutes to snap out of it and go do what he was told. He got the chair and before Canada could say anything else, Italy took the chair and bashed the alien over the head. The alien stumbled a bit and shook it's head, as if it were dazed of some sort. No time was wasted, and Italy pulled the sack over it's head.

Italy was able to tie the sack shut without getting hurt but it took about ten to fifteen minutes. When they finally got it trapped in the sack, they all collapsed to their bottoms and let out a sigh of relief.

"That took forever!" Sealand exclaimed, throwing his hands up in the air. Canada nodded and smirked. "But we caught an alien. Are you two alright?" Italy nodded rapidly and began to stand up. "I'm alright, just a bit tired. We gotta get this thing to the car before it manages to get out." Sealand stood up and stretched. "I'll keep a flashlight on it, and if it tries anything, Canada can hit it in the head with the chair or something." Canada stood up and walked to the chair. He took the chair and smashed his foot onto one of the legs, breaking it. "I'll use this. Sealand, the flashlight." Sealand went and got a flashlight from the other room.

Italy held the part where he tied it, and dragged the bag. Sealand kept the flashlight focused on the alien, whom kept hissing and screeching. Canada didn't really have to hit it, except twice before they lifted it into the trunk. Sealand placed two flashlights aimed on the alien in the trunk and they closed and locked the trunk and sat in the car, quietly.

"Well...Now where do we go?" Sealand broke the silence that filled the car. "For now...We should get some sleep. You two can sleep and I'll keep watch. Later, I'll switch with Italy, that way we all get some sleep." Italy agreed and that's exactly what they did next.

Canada watched the two sleeping nations and sighed. _I really can't wait until this all goes back to normal...I really want some pancakes. Oh, maybe we could go get something to eat tomorrow after we find a good place to put the alien._ He yawned and checked his phone. He still had three hours before he was supposed to wake Italy. He stretched and got comfortable, leaning his head against the window and looked to the outside.

 _We're so close, I can feel it.  
_ _Just wait, guys. We'll save you. Just wait.  
_

* * *

 **I see they made it...Hm.**

 **Oh! *Achem***

 **Hey guys! C: I hope you liked this chapter, please leave a review and tell me what you think! I tried doing this chapter a little different, I hope I didn't mess it up Dx**

 **Also, sorry for uploading it a bit late. ^^' School is also starting soon, so I might be uploading chapters later than usual...Or maybe I can write while in school...We'll see what happens, I guess ^^**

 **I'll see you guys in the next chapter!~**

 **-Kayden out~**


	15. Dangers In The Dark

**Hey everyone! One heck of a hot summer, huh? Well, here it's been pretty hot. I hope you've had comfortable weather where you guys are. ^^  
How are you guys by the way? I hope you're doing good. :)  
I don't think I have much to say, I hope you guys have enjoyed the chapters and thank you for all the kind reviews. I'll try my best to keep the story good and enjoyable. Again, I don't own Hetalia. But...In soviet Russia, Hetalia owns you...** **(͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)**

 **Hehe, anyways, I hope you enjoy this chapter and let me know if I can improve anything, let me know how you like it or anything. Thanks again, everyone!~ ^^  
**

* * *

The night seemed to last forever. Which would have been nice, if there weren't man-eating, gunk-spewing aliens around. Canada sat in his car with Italy next to him, and Sealand laying in the back. Their friends were taken and they don't know where they were taken. Canada sighed and ran a hand through his hair. He didn't even know if they were alive.

Canada then sat up straighter. "I have an idea..." He reached into the glove box and searched for a pen or anything to write with. He then checked to see if he had something to write with. "hmm, I thought I had a notepad somewhere." Canada searched around his car, in every compartment and space where it could have fallen or something.

After having no luck in finding it, Canada gave up. "Wait a minute. There's paper and all kinds of writing utensils in the U.N building. I can just go and get it and come right back. What time is it?" Canada mumbled to himself and checked his phone. It was currently 10:30 pm. He had about an hour and a half before he was supposed to wake Italy. _That's plenty of time, considering its only on the second floor._ Canada smiled and checked on them one last time.

He made sure all the doors were locked, and the alien in the backseat was keeping quiet. It was indeed quiet, and the flashlights were still aimed on it. He gave it a few pokes to make sure it hadn't died on them. Sure enough, it was still alive as it began growling and shifting around in the bag. "Good. Now you be quiet. I'll be right back."

Canada hurried into the building and up the steps. He ran inside and stopped. "I forgot to bring a flashlight...Although we only have those two, and we need the alien to stay still...Crap, I had better be quick and quiet about this." Canada still rushed but he was more careful and made sure he didn't walk too loudly.

The stairs were all the way at the end of the hall to the right. The elevator normally plays music when it's used and its kind of loud. Canada slowly opened the door and peeked into the hall. "looks good." he whispered to himself. He carefully slid in and bit his lip.

The stairs were incredibly dark and ominous, and kind of made his heart race. Canada went around to the stairs leading upwards and carefully went up them. Canada checked behind him and took a quiet deep breath. He reached the second set of stairs and went up them. _Honestly, why do staircases need two sets of steps to get to the next floor? It's really bothersome..._

Canada turned the corner and slowly went to the door. He gently opened the door and peeked inside. The hall was just as dark and ominous as the staircase was and it did nothing to make him feel any better. Canada stepped through and gently closed the door behind him. The door shut with a quick thump and Canada jumped about a mile high, gasping.

Canada took a deep breath and clutched his chest. "I really need to chill. I'll be okay. Just as long as I'm quiet and watch my surroundings. Besides, I have-" Canada froze as he reached for the gun...that he forgot to bring. "Shit!" He whispered loudly. Canada let out a sharp breath and decided to just continue on his way.

Canada slowly went down the hall and grew more and more worried, and regretted his choice more and more. He looked around and listened carefully as he went down the hall. There didn't seem to be anything here, which gave Canada some relief. Canada, near the end of the hall where the storage room was, stopped.

Canada sniffed and tilted his head a bit. "That smell...Maybe there's one around here?" Canada slowly turned around to check behind him and froze in absolute fear.

Behind him, down the hall was the fetus thing him and Sealand saw before. It was on all fours and just stared at him. It looked disgusting. The fetus had its head tilted slightly to the side and was slowly opening and closing its mouth, as if to say something. It didn't move but just sat there and sort of stared at him.

Canada wanted to scream but he couldn't find his voice, and that probably would be a very bad idea. Canada fumbled to find words, opening and closing his mouth like an idiot. How did it know he was here? Was it when he cursed earlier, or was it following him all this time? He was confused and scared at the same time.

Canada went to reach for his gun and remembered it wasn't there. Immediately he began to panic and his heart pounded in his chest. Canada had fully turned towards the fetus creature but turned back when he heard a low growl coming from behind him. There were two aliens, one further behind the other. Canada turned back to the fetus which seemed to have gotten closer. He gulped and checked his surroundings.

There was a door behind the aliens to the right, and a door behind the fetus, he knew that much. The break room was also on this floor, but he couldn't exactly remember where. He didn't want to risk running down the hall and it happens to be locked or somewhere he couldn't reach. Canada frowned and tried to think of something to do. Coming here alone was a mistake, and forgetting the gun.

There was nothing he could do. although, the aliens weren't attacking. Why was that? Was there something he had on him that the aliens didn't like? Canada slowly took a step forward, towards the fetus. Another growl from behind him but they still did nothing. Canada slowly began to walk towards the fetus and kept a close eye on the aliens behind him.

The aliens inched closer but didn't attack him. The fetus stayed where it was, its mouth opened and closed slowly and it continued to stare blankly at Canada. He wasn't quite sure what he was doing but maybe he could get away somewhere?

As he inched closer, he could see the fetus' eyes were sort of sunken and it looked really grey and sort of sickly. Canada wrinkled his nose in disgust and looked away from it.

Canada took a deep breath and checked the hall for any doors. "Okay...There's one behind...i-it..." Canada gulped. The fetus was pretty big but there was a small space between it and the wall. If he could just be able to make it through...

 _I'm really going to regret this..._

Canada ran forward and jumped through the tiny space. He made it but tripped and fell. The fetus began to slowly turn around and growled loudly. The aliens hiss and screeched, following close behind the fetus. Canada quickly rose to his feet and began running. As he did so, he began checking his pockets for his phone. Surely, he would have at least remembered that!

"Yes! Oh mon dieu, yes!" Canada quickly dialed Italy as he ran. It rang...and rang...and rang. "Italy, pick up!" Canada fumbled with the door to the stairs a bit but finally got it open. As he ran to the stairs leading downward, he checked behind him. The two aliens had managed to get by and the fetus had stopped moving. The aliens were fast. They'd soon reach him...

He tried calling Italy once more. On the third ring, he picked up. "Canada? Where are you?" Italy's sleepy voice drifted through the phone. "Italy! The-the fetus thing! Its following me! And two aliens! I went to get some paper and pens and stuff t-to write something down but I forgot the flashlight and-" "W-Wait, are you in the building? By yourself!? Are you crazy? Where are you? I'll come and get you!" Canada flew down the steps as he talked. "No! No, Italy stay, I'm on my way down. I'll be out in a second."

Canada's heart was pounding out of his chest. He could hear their screeches and growls behind them. "Canada...Do you have a gun with you?" Canada flew out of the staircase and ran down the hall. "N-No, I forgot it. I don't have anything!" Canada was almost there, though. He would make it. "Italy, if I-" before he could finish his sentence, an alien tackled him from behind and his phone flew out of his hand.

Canada fell with a loud thump and groaned. The alien screeched in his ear and he suddenly felt a sharp pain in his shoulder. Everything started to fade after that.

" _Canada? Canada, say something! Canada! Canada, are you there!? CANADA!_ "

* * *

 **Oh teh noes! Not Canada! D: What's gonna happen now? Will he make it? Can Italy and Sealand save him or will he end up like the rest of the nations or worse? Only one way to find out...  
Read the next chapter! (When it's out of course u) **

**I'll try to have it out soon, but I won't make any promises. Please, leave a review!~ If you have any questions, comments or just anything at all then I'm all ears. :) Thanks again for R &R!~ ^^**

 **Bye everyone, have a good day/afternoon/evening/night!~ x)**

 **Mon Dieu- My god (In french)**

 **-Kayden out~**


	16. A Rescue Mission Part 1

**Hey everyone! c: How are you guys? I hope your doin good. ^^ I actually wanted to ask you guys a question. I was thinking of getting rid of my first story but I know some people liked it so if you want me to keep it up, I guess I will. (: I read over it and I liked some parts but I honestly think it was rushed, it was a little...confusing at parts? And overall, I could have done better. ^^' But yea, if you guys want me to keep it or something, let me know.**

 **Anyhoodles, I hope you enjoyed the last chapter, I hope it was good. And I hope this chapter is just as good, if not better!~ Thanks for all the kind reviews, and thanks again for taking the time to read this! ^^**

 **The last chapter ended with kind of a twist. Canada goes in search for some supplies in the dark U.N building and winds up getting into some trouble. Italy and Sealand are completely unaware until Canada calls Italy. Their talk is short-lived when Canada gets captured by an alien. What's gonna happen now? How are Italy and Sealand gonna save him, if they can save him? I won't say anymore and I'll let you guys read this next chapter. ^^ Enjoy!~  
**

 **Also, I am SOOO sorry this is so late. I really don't think I have a very good reason and...I am so sorry. Posting it this late is inexcusable. I'm sorry. n'**

* * *

Italy stared at his cellphone, his eyes widened and he bit his lip. Canada wasn't answering his phone. He stopped answering after a bit and sounded pretty scared. What could have happened? Why on earth did he go into a dark, empty building when there are man eating alien freaks around!? Italy felt a sudden anger boil up inside him. How could he not be mad? Canada knew better than that!

No matter how idiotic what he did was, he had to help him. For all he knew, he could have been poisoned or something like the other nations. Or worse, he could have been eaten! Italy sighed and shoved his phone into his pocket. He turned to the sleeping nation beside him and began to shake him awake.

Sealand yawned and stretched. 'What time es it?" He slurred and rubbed his eyes. Italy began to get out of the car as he spoke. "Canada's in danger. We need to go help him, so get up. Hurry." Sealand got up as fast as he could but being still half asleep, he was a little slow. "I'm...I'm comin, I'll be right there..."

Italy sighed and checked on the alien in the back. It was squirming and hissing loudly. They needed the flashlights but how were they supposed to keep the alien calm? They were gonna have to let him go. And just when they thought they had a real good lead.

Italy grabbed his gun and carefully aimed it at the alien's head. He knew it would be a bit loud but he had no other choice. He took a deep breath and fired the gun. The bag coated with the aliens blood. Italy couldn't exactly tell the color of its blood, but the color on the bag leaked a pretty dark color, close to black. Italy wrinkled his nose and sighed. For now, the most important thing is that his fellow nation is safe.

Italy took both the flashlights and shut the trunk. Sealand came just in time, yawning and rubbing his eyes. "Here, take one." Italy handed the confused micronation a flashlight. "But what about the alien in the trunk? Won't it be pretty troublesome?" "Not anymore. I had to kill it. Also, I'm gonna give you a gun. I'll explain how to use it if you don't already know. But promise me you won't blow my head off." Sealand nodded and Italy took out a second gun.

Soon enough, they were inside. Their flashlights beamed across the walls as they walked down the dark hallway. The last thing Canada said was he was on the second floor, so that's where they would check. However, they won't last long in the dark like this. All they have are small flashlights and limited bullets. Italy got an idea and stopped Sealand in the middle of the hall.

"What? Is something wrong?" Italy motioned for Sealand to be a little quieter. "No, I just thought of something. We aren't going to get far with just flashlights and so few bullets. As we check the place, we should turn the lights on. The light hurts them, right?" Sealand nodded. "Alright, I just wanna hurry this up and get out. I don't want to die before I can even become recognized as a nation..." Italy simply nodded and they continued on their way.

They searched the first floor and turned on almost all the lights. The broom closet was locked and so was a storage room, so those lights would have to stay off. They gave the first floor one more search before they headed to the second floor. And it's a good thing they did, else they would have missed Canada's broken phone in the corner of the hall, near the doors to the building. The phone looked as if it had been intentionally smashed. Italy took it with him and told Sealand that he'd fix it for Canada when this was all over.

The two nations (or rather nation and a half) headed up the stairs in silence. There wasn't much to be said, they both probably had a lot on their minds anyway. They reached the second floor and began looking around. So far, nothing was out of the ordinary. Everything was as it was left, except the lights were off. They turned the lights on and after searching everywhere, stopped in the break room. Sealand had an idea where Canada could be but he really didn't want to have to go back there...

The two of them sat on the floor in the break room, neither said a word. "Italy, do you think-" "Maybe we should-" Their voices overlapped and both stopped abruptly. "You go." "No you can go." Italy shrugged awkwardly. "Well, I was gonna say maybe we should...go back down there. Y'know...That weird basement?" Sealand shuddered. He _really_ hated that place. "That'd be the only place I can think of. Once this is all over, I'm never touching another alien game in my life, desu yo." Italy nodded in agreement.

So, the two of them headed for the basement, where Sealand and Canada first encountered the fetus, and Italy got kind of hurt. It was really dark, and all they had was their small flashlights.

"Italy...I think there was a ladder we could go down or something..." Italy nodded. "Wasn't there a trapdoor or something you guys went down?" Sealand nodded and smiled. He led Italy to the door and they slowly made their way down. The rope was broken halfway so they both knew, there would be no going back once they went down.

The hall or passageway seemed darker than the nations remembered. Italy looked around and Sealand followed close behind. Italy shuddered as a sudden chill went down his spine. He felt...off. Like something was wrong. Sealand noticed Italy's uneasiness and held the flashlight close to him.

"I think up ahead is where the locked gate was. Y'know, the one Canada smashed down?" Sealand nodded. "Yea, that leads to the upstairs basement in the old house. So, we'd have to go the other way." Italy nodded and sighed, slightly frustrated. "When we get Canada, I am giving him the biggest earful." Sealand looked to Italy and kept walking.

They reached where the vent in the floor was. The door near it that Sealand and Canada had gone through was busted and open. Sealand and Italy shot a glance at each other before they entered the room.

It was dark, musty, and smelled of blood and whatever that goop was that they were seeing everywhere. Italy beamed his flashlight around and walked slowly further into the room. Sealand followed and tried to steady his shaky breathing. The room was empty, or so it appeared. They had to dodge puddles of god knows what, and there was goopy mounds of slime on the ceiling but that's all they were seeing so far.

Italy and Sealand made it to the back of the room finally. There was thick goop covering the walls. There were objects in parts of the goop like broken wood pieces, a toy, tiny bits of paper that looked like the rest of the paper had just melted, and even a walking stick. Italy pulled at a piece of paper and read what he could on it.

 _Impo...No...ce..._

 _All Coun...Mu...Immedi..._

 _Time of...00...6:...0..._

 _Conc...many...lems...imes...miss..._

 _As...al...know, the...ve...obl...ms...mass...citi..ens...nicked..._

 _...is...alk...is...ort...nt...no...s...unacc...ble...unat...Urg..._

 _...nke...I...ou...hen..._

 _...ned, ...g...B..._

Italy turned to Sealand. "This letter, I think this is for the time we had the meeting about the crime that was suddenly shooting up across a bunch of nations. That was like a few years back." Sealand shrugged and looked at the paper. "So, if it was from a few years back then why is it here?" Italy and Sealand shared a confused glance. "This is odd. And why the bits of furniture and stuff? This makes no sense..." Sealand nodded in agreement. "For now, lets look for Canada, and maybe the other countries too."

And so they continued looking. They searched the wall they were at, but only found more miscellaneous items. They searched the next wall to the right after that and just looked around that area. They weren't finding anything and there were no aliens around. Not a single one...

Italy sighed and turned to his left. He beamed the flashlight around and squinted a bit to see. After a few moments, he finally saw something; Canada stuck to the wall in a thick layer of goop. Or at least he thought it was Canada. Either way, he was stuck fast and only some of his head could be seen. Immediately, he ran to get Sealand.

"Sealand, let's go, over here!" Without waiting, Italy ran in the direction he saw the nation. Sealand followed, slightly confused. "What is it?" Italy halted in front of the mass of slime. "Canada. I think."

They started to dig the nation out, only to realize it was America and not Canada. Nonetheless, he was a fellow nation and their mission _was_ a rescue mission. They slid him over to the door, with little complications.

"How are we going to get him out of here? The car isn't big enough for all the nations that've gone missing." Italy frowned. Sealand crouched by America and gave him a good slap across the cheek, mumbling, "That's for having an idiot brother..."

The unconscious American didn't budge and remained in his sleepy state. Italy and Sealand were both at a loss of what to do next. They couldn't leave America just sitting here unwatched. But they had to look for Canada, too.

"Stay here." Italy finally broke the silence. Sealand looked up at Italy from where he was sitting. "What do you mean, 'stay here'? I can help, you know!" Italy crouched down by Sealand and put a finger to his lips. "Just stay here. Watch America, I'm going to see if I can find a light switch. If I can turn on a light in here, we'll have better luck finding everyone." Sealand reluctantly nodded and pulled out his gun. "Just in case..." Italy nodded and stood up. Here goes nothing, he thought.

After Italy left, it was pretty quiet. He only went to the other side of the room but Sealand still felt...odd, or uneasy. Maybe it was because he had such a big responsibility now. He had to watch over a nation and protect them while Italy looked for a light switch. Normally, it's the other nations whom have to watch Sealand.

Sealand sighed and glanced at America. The American's face was a bit red from where Sealand had slapped him. He didn't quite understand. They both looked so different and they even acted different. Yet, they were so close. Sealand clicked his tongue and looked the other way. He just didn't understand why Canada and America got mixed up all the time.

After a few moments, the room lit up with a slight green glow. It was still kind of dark but Sealand could now see almost all the way to the other side of the room. He slowly stood and looked around. His eyes widened and he glanced towards Italy, lightly jogging back to them.

Once Italy got there, Sealand scoffed. "Well, this ought to be fun." Italy was confused at first but followed Sealand's gaze. Strung up across the walls, about 5 feet up and higher, were the nations. England, Spain, Romano, China, and even Greece was there. They sort of looked like creepy dolls hung up in a creepy old antique shop. And it gave the two nations an uneasy shiver down their spines.

That wasn't the only thing. Apparently, when Italy got the light, they seemed to have awoken some...unwanted guests. The growling was faint and seemed distant. When they looked up, the aliens seemed to be in little nests or what looked to be eggs on the ceiling. Slime dripped down and the aliens appeared to be stretching and they screeched not too loudly but not quietly either.

Sealand readied his gun, and Italy did the same. They stuck close together by America, back to back.

"I have some more ammo if you run out but not a lot. Make every shot count, you hear? They'll be weakened by the light but its dim so it will only weaken them a little bit." Italy whispered to Sealand. "Yeah, I got it. Aim for the head. Like Shaun of the dead." Sealand took a deep breath. One by one, the aliens fell to the floor and made a loud thumping noise. The battle begins.

* * *

 **Annnnnnnnd cut. First of all, I just wanna say I am SO SO SO SO SO sorry for uploading so late but thank you so so so so much for being patient. Thank you. I hope you guys liked this chapter, if you see any mistakes, have any advice, or just any comments you'd like to say, leave a review. I'd really appreciate it!~ Thank you again and I really hope you guys enjoyed it.**

 **P.S**

 **I've never seen Shaun of the dead. And I'm sorry if I spelled the name wrong Dx My mom has a t-shirt for the movie but I forget how the name is spelled... Anywhos...Have a good morning/afternoon/evening/night!~  
*hugs***

 **-Kayden out.**


	17. A Rescue Mission Part 2

**Hey everyone! I'm back wif the next chapter. (: I really hope you liked the last chapter, I'm trying to make it better for each chapter so it's more enjoyable and well, a good story. Thanks everyone for the kind reviews and thank you so much for taking the time to read my stories. ^^**

 **In the last chapter, Italy and Sealand went to go look for Canada whom had recently gotten caught by the giant fetus baby. The two of them went into the basement of the U.N building and went to where they suspected Canada might have been taken; where the fetus had first been seen. What they found was not really what they were expecting. The other nations that had been captured were stuck to the wall in various places. As creepy as it was, that was the least of their problems. They could hear the aliens not too far away from where they were. And although they had light, it was very little. It was all or nothing now.**

 **I don't own Hetalia. Also, you should read the other chapters before this one. Most people do, but just in case you see this chapter before the others, please read the others. ^^**

 **Now, without further hold ups, enjoy the story. (:  
**

 **I'm so sorry for uploading this late... ):**

 **So so sorry...**

 **;~;**

* * *

Italy and Sealand looked around at the many aliens that surrounded them. There were maybe ten at most. They could easily take them out.

"I'll take the ones on the left, you take the right! Go!" Italy fired at an alien on the left and Sealand fired at ones on the right. The aliens charged but Italy was able to take them down. Sealand was having some trouble, and couldn't get them all in the head. He killed about two before one ran up and tackled him.

"Haah! Get off, get off, get off!" Before Italy could help, Sealand placed his foot on the alien's chest and kicked it off of him. It flew off and landed on its back. He quickly scrambled to his feet and Italy shot it in the head.

Sealand glanced at Italy and the edge of his mouth twitched as if he were about to smile. "See? I can take care of myself, desu yo." They quickly finished off the last of the aliens and stood by each other again, back to back.

"Is that all? That was nothing!" Italy mentally face palmed as soon as Sealand said that. Before Italy had time to scold him for saying something so dumb, a loud roar echoed throughout the room. It was silent for a moment before another alien fell from the ceiling. Italy looked up and then back at the alien.

"Where did it come from?" Sealand didn't respond but just gulped. The alien growled and screeched at them, loud enough to shatter their eardrums. Italy and Sealand cupped their ears and groaned. "What the heck!?" Sealand yelled out over the screeching of the aliens.

This alien were different from the regular aliens they've been encountering. It almost looked like it was on steroids; it's chests was really built with big muscles and so was it's arms. However, it's legs were smaller and less muscled, it was as if it was using it's hands to walk. It sort of looked like a monkey or gorilla, except its faces...

Its face was sort of mushed onto its necks, if they could even call it that. It had a huge mouth that looked kind of like a gaping hole in its face and its eyes, unable to be seen at first, were more to the side of its head. It didn't appear to have teeth. As said before, its arms were big and muscled, and its legs were sort of small and frail looking. It had to have been walking on its hands otherwise it'd probably just fall over.

That, however, gave the Italian an idea. "Sealand? I need you to listen very closely." Sealand nodded slowly and watched the alien growl and watch back at him, at them. "We need to get it to become unbalanced, so it'll topple over and then we should have an opening, so we can shoot its head. This is going to take precise timing and accurate aim. If we miss then that's just a bullet wasted and we can't afford to waste bullets." Sealand nodded again and watched the alien. It was now or never...

"I'll distract it. Since I'm smaller than you, I can run faster and I'll be able to dodge it easier. You go for the head when there's an opening." Italy nodded and they both readied their weapons.

The alien must have gotten tired of waiting because it screeched and charged for them. Italy and Sealand both ran separate ways, however, in attempt to confuse it. The alien quickly slid and half spun so it was now facing Italy. It waited and took one step back, confusing the poor nations. Italy stopped and glanced at Sealand who shrugged. Slowly, Italy side stepped and watched it. It didn't seem to really be doing anything but sitting there.

After a few moments, the alien snorted and charged again, catching Italy off guard. Italy quickly turned around and began running again but the alien was quickly catching up. Italy quickly turned direction and ran as fast as he could. The alien skidded and spun again stopping for a brief moment.

Sealand tried to get a shot in but he couldn't because the alien was moving too fast. But when it stopped he had the perfect opportunity. He carefully aimed the gun, fired, and...

He missed.

The alien swiftly dodged and began to chase Sealand. Sealand immediately ran but wasn't as fast as he thought he was.

"Sealand! Just keep running, I'm gonna get a shot in if I can!" Italy aimed at the alien and squinted slightly, trying to make sure he didn't miss. He took a deep breath and fired just as the alien swung at Sealand.

The alien toppled over and slid a few feet away from Sealand. The bullet missed but it did hit its shoulder. That gave Sealand enough time to get away and Italy began running up to it. The alien was slow in getting up so Italy took that time to get another shot in.

He ran up to the alien and jumped onto its back. "This is for everyone you hurt!" He placed the gun on the alien's head and fired, which resulted in alien brain and blood to splatter across his hands and partially his face. "Ugh! Asshole..." Italy jumped off its back and wiped alien blood and brains off his face and shook it off his hands. "Well, that was kind of scary. Is tha-" "Don't say it! Let's just go look for Canada." Italy interrupted Sealand.

Italy counted how many bullets they had left and sighed. They should have enough, if only a few came at them from here on out. Glancing around the room, Italy didn't see a way out besides the way they came. Plus, all or at least most, the nations were here and they need to at least get them down. This was gonna be tough and probably take a while...

* * *

 **Canada's P.O.V**

 _It's really warm here...Like really warm. The type of warmth you feel when it's a cold day and you're wrapped up in your soft, thick quilt. Is that where I am? Am I home? I think my eyes are closed...Maybe I'm dreaming. Maybe I should wake up now. I hope I'm home. I hope that I've just been dreaming all along._

 _I opened my eyes and..._

 _I...am home. My quilt, my pillow...And even Kuma is at the bottom of the bed. But..._

 _As I sit up in bed, I feel sort of tired, or drained and I feel like I should lie back down. But I need to know what's going on here. How did I get home? When I reach over to pet Kuma, it's as if my arm is a giant lead block. It feels heavy and I feel cold, I can feel the cold on my fingertips._

 _Kuma is warm though. His fur is soft and I can feel him breathing against my hand. It's nice. I wish everyday could be like this, except the cold fingers._

 _Suddenly, there's a knock on my door. Who on earth is knocking on my door? What time is it? It has to be about four or five in the morning. The room is sort of dark and the lamp next to my bed is on. I hadn't really looked at the room, but now that I have I realized that it was as if the room around me was not in color but in a dull midnight blue-black color. The lamp's light was a dark blue, Kuma was white as the snow, and even my blankets and clothes were discolored. They were all blue and looked as if the color just got drained out of them._

 _My hands...They were a pale blue-white. As if I were...dead. But I'm not dead, am I? How did I die? What is going on?_

 _I slowly got out of bed and headed to the bathroom. There was no sound. Not even the sound of my footsteps on the cold floor. I looked back at Kuma but he was still sound asleep._

 _I feel so tired but something is wrong... You know that feeling you get when you have a bad dream but can't remember all of it? I feel sort of like that. But I feel like I'm still dreaming._

 _As I walk to the bathroom, I look down the hall to the stairs and the living room. Everything is warped, and still discolored. I turn back to the bathroom and head inside. Maybe I should just take a nice hot bath and go back to bed. Maybe everything is fine and I'm just suffering from a really bad nightmare that I can't seem to remember..._

 _When I walked in, however, the entire bathroom was a really pale yellow, as if an old light were put in and never replaced. It kind of hurt my eyes at first but once they got adjusted I could see...This was not my bathroom at all._

 _The room only had a broken, dirty sink in the front and an old, antique mirror. The mirror was black and slightly dusty. The outside of the mirror, the frame of the mirror...It was like nothing I've seen before. It was surprisingly shiny and it looked as if there were skulls shaped into it. It was beautiful. Not only skulls but there were roses as well. I think I would remember getting a mirror like this._

 _I felt weird looking into the mirror. It was as if my reflection was staring back at me. And I know how dumb that sounds but... it was as if my reflection was another person._

 _I turned cold water knob but no water came out. The sink was really gross. It made me slightly angered and I felt a need to clean it. Maybe I'd do that later..._

 _When I looked back up into the mirror, my reflection was different. It wasn't me anymore, but sort of like a cooler version of me. My hair was pulled back, and I wore dark sunglasses. Instead of my red sweater with the maple leaf on the front, he wore a black t-shirt with a red and white checkered button down that was open. And I was much more fit/muscled. It kind of disturbed me._

 _He smiled and tilted his head slightly, his curl bobbing slightly._

 _" **Well, well...If it isn't the better version of me. Honestly...Actually seeing you makes me kind of nauseous...What's with the lame glasses and lamer sweater? Yeesh...** "_

 _I had no idea what to say. I was shocked, surprised, and felt that ping of excitement you get when you meet a famous person. Was that really me? And how was that me? Was it like an alternate version of myself or something I'd look like in the future? God, I hope it's not the latter..._

 _" **Moron. I'm you from an alternate dimension of sorts. Heh~...But that'll change. Soon it'll just be me and my friends. And you... you and your buddies will be gone. Wiped from the face of the earth.** "_

 _"You can't do that. We're nation's, eh. And I dunno what kind of sick joke this is but-"_

 _" **Joke? You think this is a joke!? Haah!~** " He laughed and shook his head, getting closer to the mirror. I couldn't believe my eyes..._

 _The mirror warbled and he came through... Up to his shoulders, he came through the mirror. His hands rested on the sink and he leaned in real close to my face, a small smile dancing onto his lips._

 _" **This is no joke. Soon enough, you and everyone you know will be wiped out. We will take over and the world will be ours, all the nations will bend to our will. I have to go take care of your friends...You'll see them soon...** "_

 _"Is this suppose to be a threat? What are you planning to do?" Another laugh and he raised an eyebrow slightly. " **You don't remember? You got bit by one of Oliver's many goblins... This specific type of Goblin uses poison to make its victims go into a deep slumber and only a certain cure will wake them again. 'Course, Olly has this cure but he isn't one to share his things. You can thank Allen for that."**_

 _"Allen? Who's Allen? And what Goblins?" The opposite of me sighed and leaned back into the mirror. The mirror changed and I could see Italy, and Sealand... But where were they? They looked like they were in some sort of dungeon... They were fighting something...creatures. And for a brief moment I thought I saw America. Wait..._

 _Goblins...? Goblins...They're fighting...Goblins? Or no... Aliens. Aliens. They're fighting aliens! They were fighting aliens, and America had been taken hostage along with some others as well. But... that was just a dream wasn't it? Surely, this is all just some twisted dream that he couldn't wake up from._

 ** _"It isn't a dream. That is really happening. Your fellow friends are being strung up like party decorations on the walls of the pathways underneath the U.N building. And each and every one of them are under the same spell as you. They are all in a comatose of sorts and won't wake up unless Olly wants them to. And the Goblins... they'll easily wipe out little Italy and littler Sealand. And you...All you can do is watch. It's what you're good at after all; just watching from the sidelines. Now, if you'll excuse me, Allen wants them finished off quickly. I'll see you later, Canada."_**

 _I...I can't believe this. We're all going to be wiped out... All of us. I can't help Italy or Sealand at this rate. I can't even warn them! What do I do?!_

 _"No... No. I have to help them. There's got to be a way for me to get out of here." I slumped to the floor, my back against the wall by the door. Raising my knees, I laid my head down and wrapped my arms around my legs. Think Canada, think!_

 _"I said there's something wrong! Bloody listen next time!"_

 _My head shot immediately at the sound of the british voice._

 _"Dude! The bathroom door is open, and there's a new room! I say we go check it out! But you can go first... After all, if there is something then the hero is gonna need to be alive."_

 _America. America and England. They're here!? I jumped up and ran out the bathroom. As tired as I felt, I suddenly had a burst of energy. As soon as I left the bathroom, I saw two figures, but I couldn't quite see them clearly. My eyes hadn't fully adjusted to the sudden darkness so everything was black and also slightly spinning from getting up too fast._

 _"Dude! It's Canadia!" I felt a sudden strong force, and warm material. "Man, he is COLD!" I wanted to say something but something was wrong. It was like my voice had just disappeared. I was cold. I could feel it, the goosebumps, the shivers down my spine, and I was trembling a bit. Maybe it was the sudden warmth that I felt that made me realize just how cold I was. "I..."_

 _"Canada! Bloody hell, you're here too? Are you alright? What happened?" England came into view and he had a worried expression plastered onto his face. He too was blue and black-ish, like everything else. "I...Fine. I'm fine. Just cold...eh..." America didn't believe me, I could tell. "What the heck is going on? First we were attacked by those weird aliens and then we're here. Like...I passed out and now I'm here. A few others were already here, like Prussia and Germany." I nodded and blinked, trying to get my eyes to adjust. "I know."_

 _We all agreed to sit in the living room with the rest of the nations and discuss what we all knew. It was pretty trippy because the stairs were all twisted and when we walked down them, they sort of unwound. It was like curling a piece of paper and then trying to get it straight again. America told me when he first went up the stairs he almost threw up, heh._

 _I was to go first to tell them what I knew since I was...'alive' longer than them._

 _"Well.. Not much, really. Me, Italy, and Sealand had gotten Romano, America, England, and Kuma to safety but then they were taken again. We went to go find them and well...I left to go get some supplies but I didn't really think it all the way through. I got bit on my shoulder and then I blacked out. Italy and Sealand were... fighting the Goblins last I saw... When I got here, an opposite of me...he showed me what Italy and Sealand were doing right now and said that he was going to go 'take care of them'. He said him and his friends were going to take over and we'd be stuck here." I paused trying to fully remember everything that happened._

 _"So, they're Goblins? That's interesting. And you said you saw a counterpart of you? An opposite?" I nodded and England just hummed in thought. "Italy and Sealand aren't going to last long against them. They're strong. We know some of the things they're weak against but I don't think that'll help much. Especially since there could be stronger ones." "You know their weaknesses? Well, that's some good info!" Spain chirped and smiled. "Yes, but it's not going to help us much, since we're already...here. Italy and Sealand are going to run out of bullets soon and then they're screwed. The Goblins are weaker in the light but if they have no way of attacking the Goblins then they'll easily be taken down." I sighed and scratched my head. It was going to be a long...night? Day? Whatever...  
_

* * *

 **Regular P.O.V** :

Italy panted and reloaded his gun. He had four bullets left. Sealand was knocked unconscious and was currently in the corner of the room. Multiple aliens had just popped up out of nowhere! He didn't have enough bullets to take them down. And these seemed stronger... They were faster and stronger, it appeared.

 **"You can't keep fighting forever. Why not just give up now? You're the one that didn't like wars right? You hate fighting and run any chance you get. Why not run now?"**

Italy didn't recognize the voice at all. Carefully stepping back, Italy watched the aliens and answered the mysterious voice.

"These are my friends! I won't leave them! I can't run this time!" The voice laughed and answered in a cocky voice.

 **"Indeed you can't run. And you can't save your friends either. You were screwed from the beginning. This is the end, North Italy!"** All the aliens charged at full speed towards Italy. There was no way he would be able to take them all out. Doesn't mean he wasn't going to try.

At the way they were running, he would be able to take out two with one ricochet bullet and another two with another ricochet bullet. The last two he could take out with the last two bullets. He just had to plan this right.

Italy aimed his gun and fired. The first bullet his two smaller ones right in the head like he planned. The others changed course, heading to swerve around Italy and tackle him from both sides. Italy ran the other way and aimed his gun again. This time it was all about timing. In four seconds he needed to fire the gun, or he would miss and have to rethink his entire plan.

3...

2...

NOW!

He fired the gun and just hit his targets. Perhaps a second sooner would have been perfect but he hit his targets and that was all that mattered. Now for the big two.

Italy ran to the first one and stopped not too far away from it. The second one was coming up behind him. With their abnormally large arms, he would have to wait exactly fifteen seconds before jumping to the side. A second later and he might get hit, and throw things off. So, he waited...

14...

13...

12...

11...

10...

9...

8...

7...

6...

5...

4...

3...

He jumped to the side and the two aliens collided into each other, both getting smashed with the other's fist. Italy panted and stood up, aiming his gun. He needed to make sure he got them right in the head.

As he readied to fire, he noticed only one was getting up. The other was oddly still. As the other rose and began to ready up for charging, Italy noticed the second one was dead. The first one's fist seemed to have stricken a deadly blow to the head. Not what he planned but it works. Italy blinked and ran the other way. He waited too long, now he has to wait for an opening.

As he ran, he felt his legs grow more fatigued and his breath was heavier. He can't keep up this running. The alien launched itself at him and Italy just barely made it by jumping left. He staggered up and spun around to the alien that was also slowly staggering up. "Oh no you don't!" Italy charged at it and fired at it's head, the bullet blew a small hole into its cranium and the alien fell completely still.

As Italy panted and leaned forward, placing his hands on his knees, he heard clapping along with footsteps.

 **"Very good. Very good indeed. I was actually surprised to see you were much faster than it. They run pretty darn fast. But then again, you are the master of running away so... But still, I gotta hand it to you. And the ricochet bullets? That was genius! But I'm afraid you have to stop acting like a hero. I need you out of the way."**

Italy jumped up and aimed the gun towards the voice. "What...? America...? But... You can't be. What the hell is going on?" The man looked like America, sort of.

He had dark red hair and eyes, and an evil grin plastered onto his face. He wore black sunglasses that only covered his eyes partly, and pretty much the same jacket as America except it was red, with black. He chuckled and lifted his bloodied bat onto his shoulder, the nails were what really caught Italy's attention though.

 **"I'm not America. Not at all. I'm way better. So much better. A true hero! The name's Allen, kid. Now, time for you to go. I called in a friend. I call him Fetty~"**

A loud thumping noise caught Italy off guard. It couldn't be...

It was.

The giant fetus baby thing came from the ceiling. It sort of crash landed onto the floor, splattering flesh and blood everywhere, but easily got up and yelled out towards the two. **"Easy now, Fetty!~ I have a job for you!~ I want you to beat this kid around a bit. Show him who's boss. But don't kill him. That'll be his counterparts job~ I'll see ya later kid! It was nice knowing you, haah!~"**

Italy aimed his gun and fired the last round at Allen. The bullet made it most of the way but once it reached Allen, it hit what looked to be a shield around him. **"I figured you were gonna try something. Duh~ I came prepared! Face it, kid. It's over!"**

Allen grinned evilly and disappeared into a purple mist. The fetus began crawling towards Italy and it's mouth hung open like it was waiting to get fed. Italy looked towards the door. It would be quite a run but he could make it. He looked around for Sealand but he was gone. He could have been taken while Italy was distracted with the aliens. "I'm so sorry, Sealand..."

Italy ran for the door, only to be stopped in his tracks by something warm and wet wrapping around his waist. "Ugh!" The fetus dragged Italy back and held him in the air a few feet away from the ground. Italy sputtered and kicked, terrified and nauseous. The fetus was incredibly ugly and covered in blood and some other substance. The thing holding Italy up appeared to be some sort of fleshy umbilical cord/tentacle thing. There were more of them as well. Italy's seen some of Japan's _other_ mangas. He really hoped he wasn't living that.

The fetus roared and dropped Italy down into the same gooey stuff they've been seeing everywhere and what they pulled America and England out of. Italy was in it up to his chest, and he was slowly sinking deeper. He couldn't feel his...anything, and he couldn't move. He felt hot and was absolutely terrified. If he could, he would be trembling like a leaf in the wind. Slowly, the goop swallowed him up. He struggled for only a minute before blacking out.

* * *

 **TA-DAAAAA!~ The 2p's are in this!~**

 **:D**

 **I hope you liked this chapter and please leave review!~  
Also, yes... Italy reads those. And he loves em~ :D**

 **I hope I'm doing the characters right and they aren't too OOC or anything. Also I am soooo SO sorry for uploading this so late, I know a lot of you were really waiting for the next chapter. x^x**

 **Its super late but here it is and I hope you guys like it. *big hugs* Also, Merry Christmas/Happy Kwanza/Happy Hanukkah everyone!~ ^^;**

 **Thank you to those that have been patiently waiting and thank you for leaving reviews and for following!~ I really appreciate it. :)**


	18. Midnight Blues

**Yo yo yo!~ Kayden here! I'm back with another chapter to AFOA, but before that, I just wanna say thanks again to everyone who has been patient, and thank you for your lovely reviews!~ Also, thank you for the faves and follows, it is really appreciated. (^^)V**

 **Also, I have been super addicted to Gero (he is a Utaite, and an awesome one at that). Also, Gurutamin/Glutamine. He is also awesome. And when they scream... Eargasm...I just...Can't even.**

 **So, now the recap before we get crack-a-lackin to the chapter! (A lot happened in the last chapter...)**

 **Previously on "AFOA"; Sealand and Italy fought off the aliens and thought that was the last of them but boy were they wrong! Strong, much weirder looking aliens came down from some sort of opening in the ceiling and it took them forever to beat them! After they finally finished them off, they went back to their search for Canada. Meanwhile, poor Canada wakes up in what appears to be his room, but it's not. He finds out there's a double of him and him and his friends want to wipe out the countries and take over the world! (Kinda cliche, huh?) Canada also finds the other countries. He fills them in on the information he has and they fill him in on the information they have. Now back to Italy, he's in quite the sticky situation (...Yes, yes I did). Sealand has been knocked unconscious and more aliens have popped up. Oh, but they're not aliens but goblins. But Italy doesn't know that...Anyways, he's trying to fight off the aliens and then a new challenger approaches... A mysterious voice calls out to him from the sidelines...Turns out this stranger is called Allen and he looks like America! Except emo. Allen calls out Fetty, his pet fetus (people and their hobbies...), and Italy has to battle this thing! The battle soon ends however, when strange, fleshy tentacle like things come out and get their...tentacles on Italy. In just a few short seconds, Italy is dunked like a strawberry in fudge except he's in slime...alien slime. Ew. So what's gonna happen to him? What're the countries gonna do now that they're stuck in this new strange place? How will they stop this double troublemakers? (Please, someone stop me xD)**

 **Find out now that this long recap is finally over! :D**

 **(Enjoyyyyy~)**

 **Edit: (I made this like forever ago...but it's been like...a while...so..yea...) I've also been addicted to KevEdd, and RusCan xD And omg...The person who made Nathan Goldberg...I haven't read their actual stories yet but I've read fanfics of KevEdd with him in it and I freaking love him! xD If you guys know any stories that I might like, please let me know~ :3**

 **Okay now enjoy...Sorry for rambling!~ 9u9'**

* * *

Italy awoke to the sound of movement. Quickly, he jumped up only to realize...

He was in bed. A warm bed, at that. Normally, he would have just gone back to sleep, but his friends were still in danger. Last thing he remembered was the huge fetus thing...and someone's voice. The words were jumbled in his head as he tried to remember what was said.

 _"It's over..."_

 _"You can't save your friends..."_

 _"The name's-"_

"Allen." Italy mumbled aloud. He slowly got out of bed, realizing just how dark it was. The room was a dark, dark blue. It was like something out of a comic. He was in color though. His hands looked slightly pale and his clothes were sort of pastel. He wore the exact same thing he was wearing when that _thing_ plopped him the goop. Slightly cringing, Italy opened the door and peeked outside.

Everything was the same color as his room, and there were no other doors. His door was the last one in the small hall, and then there were stairs not too far from him to his left. Italy carefully went to the stairs and froze. The stairs were twisted, like a spiraled, crumpled paper. Italy reached his foot down slowly and part of the top of the stairs began to uncrumple. It did that all while he went downstairs and gave him a slight headache. Once he reached the bottom, he looked back at the dreaded staircase and realized it went back to being twisted. "Creepy..."

Italy walked away from the steps and into a smaller room. It was empty and there was absolutely no furniture. There seemed to be another hall to the right but when he checked there was no doors. There was one more room to the left, but for some reason it made Italy a bit nervous. This room had a door, it was one of those swing doors, and as Italy gently pushed it, he heard movement, stopping him completely.

 _What if it's those things again? I have no way to defend myself!_

Italy gulped and flung the door open.

"Wait! It's Italy!" A certain Spaniard yelled. America stood in front of Italy, his fist inches away from the poor saps face, with Spain standing behind America, holding America's arm. "Well, I guess everyone is here now, da?" Russia spoke up, stepping past them and back into the living room. Romano came by and his mouth twitched slightly. Italy figured it was close enough to a smile. "Well, everyone is okay, right?" Everyone nodded and confirmed they were okay.

"Was Sealand with you?" England suddenly asked. "No, I thought maybe he got here before me." "Bloody hell...That means he didn't get caught yet. Also meaning, he's out there by himself right now." England rubbed his temples slowly. "What happens when they catch all of us?"

 **"You'll find out when we catch all of you."**

The nation's quickly turned to see...a much cooler version of Canada. His red flannel shirt flapped as he slowly stepped into the room. They couldn't fully tell his expression from the black glasses he wore, but he looked like he was smirking a bit.

 **"For now, just sit tight, eh? It won't be long before we catch the micronation."**

"Who the hell are you supposed to be?" Romano spoke up, crossing his arms. "He looks like a cooler version of you, bro..." Canada gave his brother an annoyed glare and huffed. "I'm cool too..." He said, although no one heard him (and if they did, no one believed him).

 **"What he said. I am the cooler version of that dork over there."** _Though soon enough, there will be no dork over there._ A small smirk tucked at the Canadian's lips, as he crossed his arms.

"I have a name! It's Cana-"

 **"Who cares? You're not gonna be anything for long. I-"** The sound of a door opening cut him off, and a full out grin poked his lips. **"Caught him."** He twirled on his heels and disappeared around the corner.

"Bastard!" Romano growled. "That dude may be cooler but he's no hero! Don't worry guys, I'm gonna get us out of here!" Nations began arguing and yelling at him and each other. Canada and Italy glanced at each other and broke off from the group. "Now what? How do we get out of here?" Italy shrugged and frowned. "I don't know. Let's talk to Sealand and ask him what happened. Maybe if England remembers a spell that he can use without his book and wand then maybe we can get out of here."

* * *

 **Sealand, Italy, and Canada:**

They found Sealand among the chaos and the three of them went to the side. "So, what happened? Italy said you were unconscious when he was fighting the fetus but then you disappeared."

Sealand nodded. "Yea, I left! I woke up and since Italy was distracting the fetus, I figured I could get away and maybe find a spellbook at England's place. I wasn't even out of the underground passageways when out of nowhere, three bleedin aliens came runnin at me! I got away from em but after I left the building, this guy tried to run me over! Unlike the jerk, I have quick reflexes and I was able to jump outta the way. Then he came out of the car and everything went black. I don't remember if he said anything or not."

Italy sighed and Canada nodded slowly. "You don't remember at all? Try really hard, we need this." Sealand grunted but tried.

"Well...I remember a little what he looked like." Italy nodded and smiled. "Well, tell us, ve!" "He was wearing this goofy lookin suit, pink and brown. It was a brown vest, pink button down and a green tie. He looked like a clown, he did. I didn't see his face and I think he was wearing light brown pants but I'm not sure."

Suddenly, Italy's face changed from slightly hopeful to surprised, or as if he remembered something. "England! I totally forgot! Remember the paper we found? It said something about England knowing about the underground passageways! He was sending a letter to someone, remember?" "You don't think he has anything to do with this, do you?" Canada frowned. "I know England has kept some secrets but surely if it was something this dangerous, he would have mentioned it..."

Canada frowned and glanced at England. He's known him for a while, he wouldn't have done something like this right? And if he did, why would he be here with us, and not out there, helping them? Canada kept his thoughts to himself and turned back to the two others.

"Either way...We have to confront him about it. Do any of you still have the paper on you?" Italy, as well as Sealand and Canada, checked their pockets and any other place the paper could have been put.

Canada pulled out a wrinkled paper and opened it up. "Yea, this is it..." Italy nodded and the three of them turned towards the other nations.

* * *

 **The other nations: (It's the same scene, when Italy, Sealand and Canada were talking but now it's what the other nations were doing, just to clear that up.)**

The nation's yelled and fought with each other. Each trying to yell over another and be heard. "Alright already! Yelling won't fix anything!" "Says the one yelling." Romano glared at England and stuck out his tongue when England shot a glare back. "Now, listen, I...I think I know who that was, alright?" America jumped up and his eyes went wide.

"You knew a cooler Canadia and didn't tell me?!" The nation's mumbled and some glared at America. "Shut up, idiota. Tea bastard, who was that, hm? Mind filling us in?" England nodded and sighed. "Well, it was a long while ago, I thought they were gone." "Who are 'they', aru?" China huffed, annoyed he was taking his time to get to the point.

England sighed again and crossed his arms loosely. "They are doubles of us. I...accidently created them when I was trying to do another spell..." "I can only imagine how bad you were then..." America mumbled. "What type of spell were you trying to do?" At that, England immediately rushed on.

"U-Uhm, well, it didn't work and I thought it did nothing until a few weeks later, some man was in my home and he looked a lot like America. This was around...well, before the revolution...He looked like young America back then. He said it took him weeks to get out of the mirror. When I asked who he was he said he wasn't certain, and that I created him."

"Wait, wait, wait...So how come I never saw him? I'm pretty sure I would have noticed another me..." America questioned. _You also didn't answer my other question_ , he thought. England shook his head. "He avoided you a lot. He would wander around the house though and sometimes he would be quite a pain. And then one day, he brought another one. I don't know how he did it, but he came to me in the backyard and said he 'found' another kid. This of course was Canada, or the other him."

"Oh boy, two Americas...這是荒謬的...That must have been frustrating, aru." China frowned, thinking of how bad America must have been back then. "Oh you have no idea how bad it was." America looked between the two and gestured to himself. "Uhm, right here, dudes! And I was not that bad!"

"No, no...America's double went from just running around, avoiding America himself, to pulling pranks and being utterly annoying. Canada, or his double, would often pull pranks with him but mostly he was to himself. For a while..."

"For a whire? He started acting up too?" "Yes, he did. And he waited until the perfect bloody time for it. The only thing him and the actual Canada had in common was his bloody strategic skills but that boy was a nuisance." England started to sound slightly annoyed, it clearly showing.

"What did he do?" America said. "Well, your double stuck to pranks for a while but Canada's bloody double would try to bloody poison the dogs for amusement... He said they were getting on his nerves and he never liked dogs anyway." America gasped and made a horrified face.

England waved his hand slightly and continued. "I always caught him and stopped him before he could actually harm them. Well, there was one time I had to take one of them to the vet because he managed to successfully poison him but he was saved. Barely..." America huffed and crossed his arms. "I don't like this Canada." England nodded. "Yes, well..."

Russia quietly chuckled to himself.

"Right, well, now...After that, I decided to send them back to wherever they came from. I also didn't want two...you's." America wrinkled his nose. "Ouch...?"

"So, I found a spell to send them back and a place-"

"England."

* * *

Canada, Italy, and Sealand began walking back to the others. Canada held the paper tightly in his right hand and wore a slightly upset look on his face.

"Oh, where were you guys?" Italy frowned. _We were right here_ , he thought. Canada handed the paper to England, who took it slowly, confusion etched onto his face.

"What's this?" "You tell me." Canada really hoped they were wrong and it was just a misunderstanding. After reading it, Britain sighed and gestured for them to fully join the others in their little group. "I don't know where you went but I was just telling the others...how I know who that man was." Canada frowned and Italy crossed his arms.

He did a quick recap and continued from where he left off. "With the help of some of my most valued men, I created tunnels that led from the U.N building to my place. Well, my old place. I originally was going to just stop after I created a nice, open area underground to do the spell but I figured it could be useful for other reasons..."

At that, some nations gave the Brit some questioning looks. "Anyway, I set up the spell and I managed to get the two down there...Not before Canada's double managed to bloody almost get us stuck in a cave in...Anyway, I got them down there and I had convinced them I wanted to play a sort of game with them, but they had to stand directly in the middle. And well...I sent them back to where they came from. I never saw them again after that."

Canada tilted his head slightly and frowned. "So how are they here now...?" "So why and how are they here now, tea bastard?" Romano yelled over the small Canadian. England furrowed his brows and sighed. "The name is _England_ , and I don't know. I don't even know exactly where we are." Romano grunted and muttered under his breath.

"Not all hope is lost!" A sudden (awesome) voice called out. "What do you mean by that?" England countered. "We're stuck somewhere unknown, all of us, and I don't have any spells that could possibly help us! So what in the blazes are we supposed to do, Beilschmidt?" Prussia grinned and shook his head. "Not all of us! Birdie, vhere's your bear right now?" Canada blinked and pointed above him. "H-He's upstairs..."

Prussia frowned. "Oh. T-Then what about To...by? America's alien kid!" America grinned. "That's a great idea! He can help us out!" America grinned and the other nations slowly began to agree.

"Ve, but how do we get him to help us? Half of us he doesn't even like..." America hummed. "Well, first we need a way to communicate with him. Iggy-brows, do you know a way we can communicate with him?" England growled at him. He managed to mash two of his most hated nicknames. "I don't know, is there a way for you to properly say my name?" "Bro, we don't got time for this! How can we communicate?" America crossed his arms.

"Hm, what if we were to use a sperr? I'm sure there is one for communicating from far rengths..." "There is. But we would need a-a...mirror or something." England sighed and thought for a minute.

 _A mirror? Oh! A mirror!_ "I think there was a mirror upstairs! Can you use that?" Canada tried to be louder this time, so that they would hear him but no one responded or even looked his way. "There's gotta be something here we can use...Hey Hungary, I don't suppose you have a contact mirror on you, hm?" Hungary shook her head. "I'm afraid not, America. And if I did I wouldn't give it to you..." She muttered the last sentence, looking away from the American.

"I know where there's a mirror!" Canada spoke louder this time, and a few nations looked in his direction. "Then why didn't you say so, maple bastard?" Canada rolled his eyes and pointed upstairs. "It's in the bathroom. It's decently big." France chuckled and made a comment about the fact that he said it was decently big, but he only got a few glares.

"Alright! England come with me! And you Canadia, cuz I don't know where the bathroom is!"

And so, England, Canada, and America all went to the bathroom. England gaped at the mirror, saying how beautiful it was and how the ornate designs were 'absolutely divine'. He then proceeded to remember all the words to a certain spell.

"Right, I remember. Okay. Cum velut vincula quibus placere volumus amicus phone!~" The mirror warbled and became a blurry, clear mess. "Non sum de hoc mundo, facies late proris exaratum, Tony, veni foras!"

The mirror made a deep dinging sound and Tony, who was currently watching t.v, came into view. "Limey? The fuck are you in my t.v for?"

"Hey dude! It's me! We need your help!" Tony grunted in response. "I need you to get to Iggy's place and see if you can find a spell to get us out of here!" Tony grunted again and stood up from the couch. "And what is in it for me, American?" "Uhm...Extra food when I get back?" "Fine. I'll be back with some of his books. Do not move, fucking limey and his brothers."

With that, Tony disappeared from view. America nodded and waited, for once quietly. "Right, now we wait. I do hope he brings the right books." "Is it this one?" The trio was shocked at his quick return, their eyes widening and Canada shot America a look as if to say, 'How on earth did he do that?' To which America shrugged.

"Perhaps, let me see." Instead, Tony flipped through the book and hummed in thought. "What about this one, fucking limey? It says it distracts the victim or causes them to focus on a certain thing only, for a set amount of time. " England scoffed. "That won't bloody-" "Yes it will! Tony, that's a great idea!" Canada cut him off and tapped his chin in thought.

"It's possible that we can have the goblins focus on our doubles! Like attacking them and stuff. And then that will give us time to figure out how to get out of here and stop them." Tony chuckled. "At least one of you has some brains. That is a good idea, maple addict. What is the goblins latin name?" Canada froze. "Uhm...I don't know."

England spoke up this time, but barely coming out as a mumble. "Well, it could be the nocte post bestiam..." Tony groaned and sighed. He then began to read aloud the spell.

"Noli avertere factis. A magnitudine proposita supervenerit et ipsa flectere luctantis umbilico ad novum munus instat. Deranged Goblins de tenet noctis immutat target dimicaretis. Tu faciem Doppelganger est et non miserebitur."

A giant puff of smoke had the little alien coughing and backing away. "Did it work, little dude?" Tony shrugged. "We shall wait and see, American."

* * *

 **And here we have the infamous cliffhanger(I suppose)!**

 **I am so sorry that this was really late. I think I should try to have them in by Friday or Saturday... Hopefully that will work.**

 **I hope you liked this chapter. Totally weren't expecting that to happen, right? 9u9'**

 **If you liked it, tell me what you think in the reviews! I'm always happy to read what you guys have to say!~ :)**

 **Oh, before I forget, the translations...**

 **這是荒謬的: This is ridiculous (Chinese)**

 **Cum velut vincula quibus placere volumus amicus phone: With bonds as strong as these, we wish to phone a friend please (Latin)**

 **Noli avertere factis. A magnitudine proposita supervenerit et ipsa flectere luctantis umbilico ad novum munus instat. Deranged Goblins de tenet noctis immutat target dimicaretis. Tu faciem Doppelganger est et non miserebitur: (I actually forgot this one...Please correct me if I messed any of them up, and I will fix it!) Cease your actions. A bigger objective has come to light. Deranged Goblins of the darkest night, change the target you are to fight. Face thou doppelgangers and show no mercy. (Latin)**

 **Non sum de hoc mundo, facies late proris exaratum, Tony, veni foras!: Not of this world, faces come unfurled, Tony, come forth! (Latin)**

 **Again, please correct me if I'm wrong! I used Google translate so there's a high possibility that I could be wrong. xD**

 **Sorry again for uploading late, but I do hope you enjoy it. Have a good everyone!~**

 **-Kayden out!~**

 **;)**


	19. Accidents Happen Part 1

**Yo yo. Here's the next chapter for AFOA for you guys! I know I said it before but the KevEdd story will probably be updated very slow as I wanna finish this story first. And then I will probably have my main focus on HetaFear while slowly updating High School Never Ends and then afterwards HSNE and so on. I think you understand. cx**

 **This chapter will probably be long although I don't wanna make it too long, heh.**

 **Last that we left off...**

 **Tony used a spell hoping it would make the aliens focus on the 2p's so they can figure out how to get out of the blue purgatory they are currently in. They aren't sure if it worked but everyone has their fingers crossed. But even so, what are they gonna do to get out?**

 **I don't own Hetalia or the 2p's or anything, just the idea for the story and the story. Enjoy!~  
**

* * *

It was quiet. Too quiet. None of the nations said anything or did anything, they just waited. Finally, they had had enough.

"Ugh! It didn't work! Now what?" Romano broke the silence with a yell. "We don't know that for sure, hermano! It may just take time!" Spain cheerfully, a little too cheerfully, responded. "It feels like we've been sitting here for forever! I am not waiting any longer!" Romano glared at Spain and crossed his arms tightly over his chest.

"Oi! America! What did Tony say?" Denmark called up to America who was currently complaining about his hunger issue. "He said, he doesn't know and to ask the fucking limey!" "I'm not a...limey. Whatever the bloody hell that is."

Denmark groaned and rolled his eyes. "Why don't we just try to bust outta here?" "Cuz there is no front door...Or any door for that matter, besides the bathroom door." Sealand muttered, slight annoyance in his tone.

" **Did you really think that would work, you bloody idiots?** "

Everyone turned their attention to the man who seemed to appear out of thin air. His green bow, and pink dress shirt stood out a lot against the dark blue of the area. He shoved his hands in his brown dress pants and chuckled. " **Nice try but no cupcake, love~** " The man seemed awfully cheery.

"Who the fuck are you? You look fucking ridiculous." Romano scoffed at his outfit and looked him up and down. " **The name is Oliver. Oliver Kirkland. I'm here to fetch someone. Allen wants to see him. Heheh~** " He looked over the group and narrowed his eyes.

"Who? And nobody is going with you. Not a chance." Japan spoke in a firm voice. He didn't trust this guy and he definitely didn't trust whoever this Allen guy is. " **Hmm, I'm looking for Canada!~ I know he's here~ And I will find him. Whether you like it or not~** " Oliver swiftly headed upstairs, seeing how his target wasn't with the group.

Strong hands grabbed his arm and pulled him back, although he wasn't too fazed. "Not so fast! Zhere's no vay in hell I am letting you take Mattie! You're gonna get us out of here, vhether you like it or not!" Oliver, scoffing at his ridiculous statement, shoved him back with a powerful magic attack. He fell down the stairs but wasn't too badly hurt.

" **Nonsense!~ You're staying right here!~ And...Matthew or Canada, whichever you prefer...Is coming with me!~** " He hopped up the steps and strode quickly to the bathroom.

America and the others heard the loud British man. America stood in the doorway, ready to stop him and Canada stood to the side with England, who also prepared to help as best he could.

" **Caaanadaaa~... Don't make this difficult!~ Allen hates everybody, so him wanting to see you is sort of like an honor!~ Heheh~** " America furrowed his brow and wrinkled his nose.

"Uhm...No. Allen, as far as I heard, is a sicko. And there's no way he's taking Canadia."

"Canada."

"Canadia." America repeated, after Canada had corrected him.

Oliver smiled and narrowed his eyes at America. " **Oh, America!~ What do you know?~ You've never met him!~ Not that you ever will~... Now move out of my way.** " He said his last sentence with a small ounce of annoyance and a lot less cheer. America 'nope'd and Oliver sighed.

Stepping forward, he said a quick phrase in latin and flicked his hand towards America.

"T-The fuck...? Uhm, Iggy I can't move, a little help!" America shifted his eyes towards England who grabbed Canada and put him behind himself. "I don't know how to undo it... don't have my wand or anything..." England stepped around America. Oliver stopped walking forward and laughed.

" **Well, well!~ You're like my twin!~ Except my outfit is waaay better~ Are you gonna try and stop me too...Iggy?** " Oliver chuckled at the nickname and smirked cockily at England.

"Shut the bloody hell up! My name is not 'Iggy'!" Oliver shrugged and responded in latin, and thrusted his hands towards England. England dodged and America was knocked onto his ass, with a loud 'oof'.

"Dude!" "Sorry, lad." England gave America a sympathetic look before turning back to Oliver. Oliver frowned and balled a fist, muttering in latin. This gave England a split second to knock him off his feet. Crouching down quick and swinging his foot around, he knocked Oliver onto his ass and stood again.

" **Gyeh!~** " England stepped over and pinned Oliver down. "Now, you are going to help us get out of here or so help me-" Oliver smashed his head into England's, knocking him back and unpinning his right arm.

"Bloody-"

Oliver shoved him off and climbed on top England, punching him in the face a couple of times. " **Stay out of my way!** " England blocked his hits for the most part but wound up with a busted lip, although it didn't hurt as much as he thought it would.

Before Oliver could land another punch, he suddenly cried out was thrown to the side. "England, get up." The harsh tone yet soft voice said quickly. England did exactly that and wiped some blood from his lip and nose. Canada frowned at Oliver, who was attempting to stand. " **Well, I'll be~...I don't understand why you're making this harder on yourself~...** " England kicked Oliver in the side as hard as he could.

Oliver grunted and balled up slightly, clutching his stomach. "I really don't think you wanna get beat any more so just do as you're asked." Oliver laughed at Canada and shook his head. " **Oh no...That's not happening~** " He stood before either two could react and socked England in the mouth.

England half spun and collided with Canada, causing them both to fall over. Oliver grabbed Canada's arm and lifted him up with more strength than they thought he had. America tried to move but no matter how hard he tried, his body refused to move. "Damn it! You bastard! England get up!"

England stood but his face soon met with Oliver's elbow. " **Oh, stop already! I have had enough of this buffoonery.** " England fell back again but not completely on his ass this time. His nose was bleeding and so was his cheek, as there was a long cut across it. Oliver smirked and spoke in rapid latin. Canada struggled and attempted to sock Oliver in the face but his other arm was grabbed in a tight grip.

" **Now, love, there's no need for any more violence!~ Be a good little boy now, hm?~** " Canada growled and struggled against him but couldn't do anything. England, finally breaking out of his daze, stood up a bit straighter and swung at Oliver.

Oliver anticipated this and used Canada as a human shield. "Gcht!" Canada grunted as he felt England's strong fist connect with his cheek. " **Nice one, Iggy.** " Oliver chuckled as they disappeared into thin air.

America growled and quickly scrambled to his feet. "Fuck!" He ran towards England and sighed, angrily. "You alright?" England nodded and wiped some blood off his face. "I'll live, we need to get Canada back."

Both their attentions were turned towards the stairs when they heard loud footsteps. "Shiebe! You alright, England?! And vhere's Mattie, did he get him?" Prussia looked back and forth between the two. "Yea, he did. Where the hell were you?!" America huffed and crossed his arms.

"The stairs vouldn't fix themselves! There vas no vay ve could get up them! And that's not all but Italy and Sealand are missing too!" England cussed and wiped his nose again. "Bloody fcukin hell...What the hell do they want them for?"

"I don't know but I don't want to wait to find out. We gotta get to them and fast." Prussia sighed and nodded. "Right..but how?"

* * *

Oliver sighed as he carried the bound Canadian. Canada had a rag that was tied around his mouth and his hands and feet were bound by zip ties. "E' 'e 'o.." Oliver chuckled and shook his head, adjusting Canada under his arm. " **Can't hear you, love!~ Oh, Allen is gonna be so happy!~** "

Canada looked around and tried to figure out where he was. It looked like the underground passageways but he wasn't quite sure. "E'e e' e' 'ah'in?"

Oliver looked at him and smiled widely. " **To Allen, of course!~** " Canada struggled but that didn't help his situation much. Suddenly, a bright light blinded him and he was dropped onto the floor. "Eeuuhh!" Oliver walked around him and to another man. " **Allen!~ I brought you the Canadian kid!~ And the other two are being brought here as we speak!~** "

The man, Allen, turned around and grinned. He looked like pure evil. He held a bloodied baseball bat with nails coming out of the tip over his shoulder and wore the most malicious grin Canada could picture. What disturbed him the most was that he looked a lot like his brother, except maroon hair and eyes.

" **Good. Nice to officially meet you, Canada.** " Allen walked towards Canada and crouched down to his level. " **Heh, I figured because you three were the last ones standing, you would be Fetty's honorable snacks. Like treats for a kitty~** " Canada struggled and furrowed his brows. "...'ba'sx'r..." Allen laughed and patted Canada's cheek lightly.

" **Ollie, go get Fetty. I think I'll feed him now~** " Canada's eyes widened and he struggled yet again to get away from Allen and his sick mind. " **Now, Now...It'll be quick~ If he doesn't chew you up, you'll suffocate in his stomach within twenty seconds or so~** "

Oliver's mouth twitched slightly but he smiled nonetheless, turning away from the two. Allen grabbed Canada by the hair and dragged him to the center of the room. A loud puffing noise caused Allen to turn his head to the right.

" **Ah! Lutz! So good of you to join us!~ You got the other two?** " A large man with several scars covering his arms came walking towards Allen, in his left hand he was dragging Sealand by the feet, and in his right hand was Italy. Both were bound a lot like Canada was except the rags were different colors. Canada shot them both a sympathetic look as they were plopped down next to him.

" **Yea. Can ve do zhis already? I am tired of vaiting.** " Allen waved him off and rolled his eyes. " **Yea, yea. Ollie went to get Fetty. This is gonna be good, heh~** " Just as he finished speaking, Oliver came back with the giant fetus that was sure to give the nations nightmares. Italy whined and struggled a bit, trying to wiggle away. Lutz grunted and placed his heavy boot on Italy's back.

" **Vhere the fuck do you zhink you are going? I zhink he should go first, ja?** " Allen laughed and slammed his bat down in front of their faces. " **He'll go next. I want this little one to go first~ I hate his fucking little face...I wanna hear his stupid little screams as he slides down Fetty's throat and suffocates...** "

It was silent for a minute and no one said a word. " **Ja...You do zhat...I'm going for a beer and a nap. Have fun.** " Lutz turned around and walked away, muttering something under his breath. Oliver said nothing but he didn't exactly look happy either.

Allen reached down and grabbed Canada by his hair, dragging him towards the fetus, ignoring his cries and pleas. " **Fetty! I got a lil gift for ya! Eat up!** " He dropped Canada and stepped back as Fetty stepped forward. Canada whimpered and almost hyperventilated from the fear of being swallowed alive. Fetty reached it's giant hand over to Canada and grabbed him by the feet.

Canada was damn near screaming now.

" **Wait! I have an idea! Ollie, I think we should send America a lil message...I want him to see his brother swallowed alive!** " Oliver looked horrified for a full minute before nodding and smiling. " **Indeed! That's a great idea!~** " Oliver walked away and Canada stayed dangling over Fetty's mouth. Fetty seemed to have been impatient because he was whining a bit and shaking around, also causing Canada to swing slightly.

Italy was shaking and tears stained his cheeks, while Sealand had passed out after silently crying his eyes out. Allen watched with pure amusement.

* * *

They looked for any spell that could help them, they looked for anything _at all_ that could help. Nothing. Zilch, zip, nada. America was losing his mind and England was losing his because of America. The others had broken out into seven different arguments over stupid things and Russia had tried to kill a couple of them each time. England rubbed his temples and America sighed loudly for the tenth time.

What caught their attention was the mirror. It warbled and turned into the clearness again. Then, it warbled again and what they saw absolutely horrified them.

It was like someone were holding a camera.

Allen stood there, Italy and Sealand next to him on the floor, and he had the biggest grin. " **America! can you see this? I want you to witness you brother's death. You and Italy's brother, and I want everyone to witness Sealand's death!~ They're the first! Then it'll be Romano, and Spain, and Prussia, and that godforsaken Russian that gets on my last nerve! All of you! Gone! Washed away in the bowels of my pet!** "

America could feel his blood boiling. He clenched his fists tightly and slammed one into the wall next to the mirror. "You fucking asshole! I am going to **_kill you_**!" Allen just laughed and nodded. " **Right, but first, your brother.** "

As he said that, he signaled for Fetty to go ahead. And with one final scream from the terrified Canadian, he fell. Deep into the stomach of the fetus.

* * *

 **DUN DUN DUNNNNNNNN.**

 **Canada was swallowed. :)**

 **That ends the chapter for tonight/today! I hope you enjoyed it, sorry for taking so long. Translations are below, and if I got any of the names wrong, I apologize. I am also sorry for any OOC-ness that might have happened. xc**

 **Thanks for reading!~ Please review and tell me what you think!~ :)**

 **Translations:**

 **Shiebe(Sorry if it is spelt wrong): Shit (German)**


	20. Accidents Happen Part 2

**Hey hey! Sorry I've been out so long. I got crushed by this huge writer's block...I don't really know what to say besides sorry for updating SO super late. I hope you guys enjoy this next chapter.**

 **/Edit: So, it's been a while, but as you can see the story is not on a hiatus or discontinued or anything. I finished this chapter a while ago but I had to edit it and for some reason that took me longer than necessary. Sorry for the super late update, I hope you guys enjoy this chapter. :) HNE will be updated next.**

* * *

America watched in horror as his brother fell, screaming into the open mouth of the monster. Said monster wasted no time swallowing the poor Canadian, and with a final grunt, Canada was gone. America finally snapped out of his daze, shaking his head slightly. "No...No way." America scoffed, causing England to turn his attention towards him.

"America...?"

"He's a nation, dickweed! He can't die that easily!" America stepped forward angrily, furrowing his brows at the backwards version of himself. "Mattie is fine, and so will they be and when I get out of here, I am going to kick your fucking ass back to the hell hole you crawled out of!"

Allen simply laughed and grinned at America. **"Haha, However long it takes, eventually _Mattie_ will suffocate and die. "** Allen cackled and turned away from the mirror. **"Give 'em the next one. The little brunette!~"**

"No! Don't you fucking touch him, creepy American clone bastard!" Romano shouted from somewhere in the midst. Charging to the front, Romano pounded his fist onto the mirror, causing it to warble around his hand. "I don't care what this idiot just said, you lay a finger on my fucking brother and I will fucking kill you! I fucking mean it you fucking little shithead bastard!" Romano's face began to turn as red as a tomato as he screamed into the mirror.

Allen laughed more as he walked away. **"Fetty!~ Make sure to chew your food, okayy?~"** Oliver watched as Allen grabbed the struggling Italians feet and dragged him closer to the fetus. Fetty crawled closer, growling and dripping spit everywhere. Chunks of goopy flesh bits dribbled off it's arms and face. Allen grinned and kicked Italy closer.

"MMMNN! MM MM! NNMM MMM!" Italy squirmed and fought against his binds but it did nothing. Fetty reached its hand out and grabbed Italy's mid section, lifting him up without a second thought. Italy screamed and wiggled around, but still it did nothing to the large monster before him. Oliver watched, his eyes widening. He said they would get rid of the nations, he said they would get them out of their way, he said they would become the rightful owners of the world but he never said he would _kill_ them. Oliver looked towards the grinning Allen and back to Italy as Fetty opened its mouth wide.

"GOD DAMMIT, DO SOMETHING YOU FUCKING ASSHOLES!" Romano shrieked at the other nations, who stood in fear and guilt of being unable to do anything.

Oliver had to do something. He was evil, he loved torturing people, making them face their worst fears and he loved seeing them scared, he loved the fear in their eyes but...he was no killer. He left all that to the others...He could never KILL someone. No, not Oliver.

Oliver shuddered and turned away, looking at the mirror where the nations stood; Romano struggling against Spain, America and England arguing. It was better than watching people die in the most disgusting way possible. Allen paid no mind to him and watched as Fetty then dropped Italy into his mouth. Romano screamed and smashed his fist into the mirror again, actually even punching Spain in the face. Allen laughed and spun around, swinging his bat to the ground and leaning on it slightly.

 **"Well, another one bites the dust, yeah?"** Allen snickered and looked to the very pale Sealand, grinning maliciously. **"You're next little buddy!~ Are you scared? Shakin' in your little boots?~ You should be."** Allen swung the bat up, it swishing in front of Sealand's face as it flew by, landing on Allen's shoulder.

Oliver looked between Allen and Sealand, his stomach twisting in knots. What was this feeling? He had never felt this way before; he felt nauseous, a little angry, and yet also sad. What was this feeling? It couldn't be...Guilt? Out of all the people he's seen the others kill, or 'have fun' with, he had never felt _guilty_ before. Was it because Sealand was a kid? No, Allen's killed kids before, this was no different right?

Allen yelled something and Fetty scooped Sealand up, goop and bloody flesh chunks dropping and nearly hitting Oliver, who watched realizing just what made him feel so odd. It was the fact that he had to watch Allen kill the kid. He had never watched him kill anyone before, so the feeling of guilt had never settled in. Oliver never had a reason to feel guilty; Allen was the one who killed them, not him. But now, he did have a reason. He was killing them too in a way. He could stop this, or try to at least but he didn't and Sealand was going to be eaten because of him. Because of them both.

* * *

Sealand's screams, though already muffled by the gag, were now nearly silent as he slipped into the pit of Fetty's stomach. And with that, the three of them were gone. England hung his head and cursed, Alfred swore he would make them pay and Romano was literally red with rage. But none of them could do anything. All they could do was watch or wait for an opportunity to attack and right now they didn't have that.

 **"Hahaha!"** Allen's laugh echoed throughout the room, however, Oliver didn't join in. Allen thought nothing of it, knowing Oliver wasn't one for killing. He was in no rush to kill the others, because it's not like they could do anything in there anyway. So why not wait and give some time to Fetty so he could properly digest his food? **"Hey, Oliver...You're pretty smart, right? How long does it take the average human to suffocate?"** Oliver thougth for a minute, frowning. It didn't take very long, but they were nations so it would take longer than if they were regular humans.

 **"Uh...Well, considering they're nations and all, probably about five minutes or so."** Allen smirked and looked to the mirror. America and England were still bickering, Romano had now joined in and a few other nations were chattering about something as well. They were completely ignoring the two doubles. Allen sighed and shook his head. Even as their fellow nations were dying, they couldn't seem to get along and work together.

 **"You hear that, guys? Your friends are already dead. But you guys are too lost in your own world to even process that you'll never see them again."** Allen clicked his tongue. **"It's too bad. Though I'm sure you won't even notice the Canadians gone after a while. And the other two, pfft...One was a coward, useless and the other was nothing but a nuisance with a big ego."** Allen smirked as the nations quieted, turning to face Oliver and pointing to the mirror.

 **"Oliver, why don't you shut this thing down? That's enough t.v for today, kids!"** Allen laughed, walking towards Fetty. Oliver shuddered as Allen walked by, strutting towards the mirror and flashing the mob a huge grin. It was over, and the world was theirs to fuck over. First they would target the Canadians government, killing everyone in their path and moving down from there. Oliver would keep some for himself, to torture and mess with.

As Oliver began to turn away, the mirror warbling, Fetty screamed and started freaking out. Flesh and blood flew everywhere in giant cannonball sized chunks, landing near Oliver who screeched in a high pitched voice. The mirror warbled again and America was soon staring at a reflection of himself.

"What? What-No! England, do something! What happened?" America grabbed England's arm tightly, screaming in his face. Romano glared, shooting daggers at the Brit, who was trying to calm America down.

"Shut up, you bloody git! I have no idea what happened and I can't fix the bloody mirror! I don't know what to do, you wanker!" England's screaming got America to shut up, and Spain finally spoke up, his voice much quieter.

"Uhm, well, perhaps the spell Tony said worked? We saw that thing start to repentinamente espasmo, so maybe it worked, si?" America gasped and clapped him on the shoulder, grinning widely.

"Spain, you're right! Maybe it worked! Maybe the three of them are still alive!" Romano's face brightened a bit at hearing his brother could possibly be alive. Prussia suddenly whooped and threw his fist into the air.

"That would be awesome! Canada and the other two comin to save our asses! Kesesesese!~" A few of the other nations exclaimed in relief and were rooting the three of them on, hoping and praying that they would make it out alive. America smiled at England, who smiled back and gave a stern nod.

"I believe in them."

* * *

 **Whomp.**

 **I'm gonna just leave this here. Not gonna tell you what happened until the next chapter. :) Which I'm hoping won't be too long away! I think after I update my other stories, I will start the next chapter for this immediately.**

 **I hope you liked this and I will put translations down below! Correct me if I am wrong and thank you so much for reading!**

 **Translations: Repentinamente espasmo (Spanish)-Suddenly spasm**


	21. An Update

**Ey...**

 **I know I've been gone a super long time..**

 **Sorry about that.**

 **I've just been having really bad writer's block.**

 **I have lots of ideas bouncing around in my head but they don't come together the way I want them to. I just can't figure it out. Plus, a lot of shit has been going on in my personal life...**

 **I don't wanna bum you guys out or anything so I won't go into details.**

 **I'm not sure when I'll update again, I hope it's soon but... If not then you know why. I'm sorry, everyone.**

 **I appreciate your patience. And I know I say it all the time, but thank you for taking the time to read and review my stories. For the favorites and the follows. It means a lot to me to know that people are enjoying my stories. Or even if not, even if I get a review that's criticism or something, I'd be thankful for that. I love knowing how to improve and get better so that I can please you guys better (does that sound weird?).**

 **I'm not really good with sappy stuff.. But just know that you guys make me so happy. I am so thankful for all of you.**

 **I'll see you again sometime. Bye for now, guys.**

 **Love you.**


End file.
